It's Time To Shine!
by PrinceAmell
Summary: Will returns with no members left after a second National Championship. Somehow, they got past sectionals and regionals. But what's next? With sexy Warblers and Shelby Corcoran back behind the wheel of Vocal Adrenaline, the New Directions have their work cut out for them!
1. Prologue

**I own nothing! SYOC form is on my profile as it's apparently naughty to have it in a story! : ) **

The first day of the school year, September 2012. Will Schuester was returning from his second consecutive national championship with his glee club and was set on rebuilding them from the ground up after being left with no members following last year's graduation. The only member who had been young enough to remain in the club, Sugar Motta, had been moved to Paris by her father to attend an elite French girls academy for the fine arts, something Will was jealous of in spite of himself. He couldn't help but be proud of her, however. Over the last two years the training he and her former Troubletones coach, Shelby Corcoran, had given her had vastly improved her vocals. She wasn't a Berry or a Lopez, but she now had the talent to match her personality and ambition.

"Morning Sue!" Will called as he walked down the hallway, nodding to the tracksuit clad cheerleading Coach who was stood outside her office, barking at students for looking ridiculous or offending her with their homeless smell.

"William, I have to admit that I missed you this summer." Sue replied, clapping wall on the shoulder.

"Really, Sue? Well, I kinda missed you too." Will laughed. "You wanna see the pictures from mine and Emma's trip to Rome?"

"William I'd rather lick Robin's diapers clean." Sue answered. "The reason I missed you was because I wanted to teach my daughter that her ringlets won't stay cute, show her the horror that can come from curly hair and stop her trying to prevent me shaving them off." Will couldn't help but smirk. Despite their alliance, Sue Sylvester would _always _be Sue Sylvester. "I actually have a gift for you, William. Daphne, front and centre!" Will looked to see a lithe boy in a male Cheerio uniform come jogging across the hall, a red WMHS backpack slung over his shoulder. The boy had thick, chocolate curls, mocha coloured skin and a dazzling smile. Will couldn't help but shake some sense of familiarity with the young man.

"Yes, Ms. Sylvester?" he asked in a light, lyrical voice.

"Schuester, did you ever imagine two of McKinley's top bitches, Sandbags and Porcelain, were related through marriage? Turns out Porcelain's aunt on his mother's side and Santana's uncle on her father's side got hitched. I give you their cousin and my new junior head cheerleader, Adam Lopez."

"Nice to meet you Adam." Will smiled.

"Adam here auditioned for the spot over the summer during my cheerleading summer camp." Sue explained. "I heard him singing during one of the practice routines and used my authority as Booty Camp leader to give you your first member of the glee club."

"Well, as much as I trust Ms. Sylvester's judgement, Adam, you'll still have to try out." Will smiled.

"Oh, of course Mr. Schuester." Adam grinned. "When do auditions start? I've been rehearsing Jesse L. Martin's reprisal version of I'll Cover You from RENT for the last couple of weeks and I think it's fair to say I've got it down."

"I also think he's the Latino love child of Porcelain and Berry sent back from the future to plague me." Sue added quietly.

"Well that's great Adam!" Will laughed. "Here, why don't you pin this audition sheet up on the notice board and sign your name on first?" Will handed the boy a yellow piece of paper with the words New Directions across the top, two images of trophy's on either side of the title.

"Gladly!" Adam grinned, dashing off with the sheet.

"Sue, he seems great but I have to ask" Will began, leading Sue back into her office "why are you giving me your head Cheerio?"

"Because I found several of these scattered around the school today." Sue said grimly, pulling a blue sheet of paper out of a drawer as she sat behind her desk, handing it to Will and ringing her hands out.

"No." Will growled. The piece of paper was signup sheet with four horrifying words written in glittery, bold text across the top.

**THE TROUBLETONES ARE BACK**

"Who revived the Troubletones as a separate group?" Will demanded, slamming the sheet down on Sue's desk.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen anyone knew around today." Sue replied. "If Shelby Corcoran has returned to the school I would know about it, I've had Figgins' office bugged for the last five years after her first split our budgets. I don't even know where the funding for a separate glee club has come from."

"Unless..." Will said quietly.

"No!" Sue roared, leaping from behind her desk and leading will out of the office.

_**Glee!**_

"Instead of cutting one of your budgets," Figgins explained to the two livid teachers stood in his office. "I received a private donation for the new glee club."

"But why were the Troubletones revived?" Will asked again. "Last time the Troubletones came around was because we rejected Sugar Motta and her father donated the money to hire Shelby and create the group. Sugar doesn't even live in the country anymore!"

"As I said William, the donation was private." Figgins said. "I'm not at any liberty to discuss who donated the money. The two of you should be happy! Your budgets are safe!"

"But my glee club's chances aren't!" Will snapped. "It was hard enough building the original club up, now with the Troubletones back we'll have even less kids."

"Think of it this way William, McKinley will have double the chance of winning at your sectional competition and win the nationals again!" Figgins smiled. "Besides, the last time the Troubletones competed when they lost you simply integrated them into your glee club! Why are you worried?"

"Who is their teacher?" Will asked, almost shaking with rage.

"Why don't you turn around and take a look?" Figgins grinned, motioning with his hand to a figure stepping into the office.

"Hello Will."

"No way." Will breathed.


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, all OC's belong to their creators. **

**So far I have four members of New Directions and two members of the Troubletones, but I didn't want to fill both groups up instantly anyway. Still in desperate need of a director for the Troubletones though guys! Everyone can submit one character per group! GET SUBMITTING :)**

**Also, I have two male spaces available left in New Directions! The Toubletones have nine spaces left, and any willing female applicants who don't make ND can be in TT.**

**Go check out annalucindaberry. She's awesome and so helpful!**

Will smiled as he walked into the choir room, greeted by the band and the four current members of the glee club. Normally he would be worried at such a low turnout but it had only been one day since he put the sheet up. The four auditions yesterday had been brilliant and he now had two boys and two girls.

"Good morning guys!" Will smiled at his four newest recruit. "Ok, so there are only four of us so far. That doesn't matter, we have plenty of time to build our numbers. So, as a little fast track to building our group I decided we should put together a recruitment number in the courtyard for tomorrow afternoon!" A pretty girl with black hair and a red ribbon tied to the left side raised her hand.

"Isn't that a bit, um, risky?" she asked. "I've heard about the slushy bombs the old team used to get."

"Please" Adam scoffed. "That was years ago. The glee club has won two _national championships_ since then. We'll be fine."

"I don't know, maybe Courtney has a point." The other girl in the room said. She was also pretty, with long, curly dark hair dressed in skinny jeans, a dark sweat shirt and a pair of red tennis shoes.

"Courtney, Taylor, I understand that you're nervous." Will smiled. "But trust me, you'll be fine. I'll even let you guys decide on the song!"

"No offence, Mr. Schue, but I really hope it isn't going to be Call Me Maybe." The other boy in the room laughed. Emma had mentioned Vincent Connors to Will after she had noticed he had signed up. The boy was athletic, classically good looking, and only had one arm. The boy had a prosthetic left arm from the car crash he had been in the previous summer, his forearm having to be amputated resulting in his removal from the baseball team.

"Come on you guys." Adam said with a grin, standing up and moving to front of the choir room, turning to face his three club mates. "These aren't like the old days. Glee is getting cooler now! Plus I can score us some Cheerio back up dancers, make a big production of it!"

"I'm all for dancing cheerleaders." Vince grinned, getting a scoff from the two girls at either side of him.

"Everyone has their own motivation, I guess." Mr. Schue said, rubbing his chin.

"And this is mine." Adam smiled, nodding to the band. "My dream is to be a star and I know for a fact that we all will be during our time in this club. Hit it band guys!"

_**(Young by Tulisa**_

_**Performed by Adam Lopez, Vincent Connors, Courtney Annie Valentine and Taylor Smith)**_

**Adam: Forgive me for what I have done,****  
****Cause I'm young, yeah I'm young****  
****Forgive me for what I have done,****  
****Cause I'm young, yeah I'm young**

Courtney couldn't help but smile as Adam sang and danced in front of them, taking the hand he extended to her and getting up beside him.****

**Courtney: I don't mean to frighten you off****  
****It's just fun, it's just fun****  
****Courtney and Adam: I don't mean to frighten you off****  
****It's just fun, it's just fun**

Taylor and Vince smiled at the two singers before getting up and joining in their goofing off.****

**Taylor: We live on the edge of life****  
****Courtney: We don't even compromise****  
****Adam and Vince: We rush because we're out of time****  
**

They continued the performance out in the courtyard, surrounded by dancing Cheerios as the surrounding students watched intently. Adam danced forward, leading the song as the others harmonised.

**Adam with New Directions: Forgive us for what we have done****  
****Cause we're young, we're young, we're young****  
****I said forgive us for what we have done****  
****Cause we young, we're young, we're young******

Adam stepped back, smiling at Vince who took his turn on lead, Courtney and Taylor following Adam up to the steps at the back of the courtyard and flanking him as they harmonised, the Cheerios forming around Vince and dancing in a circle.****

**Vince with New Directions: I make mistakes that I learn from****  
****Cause I'm young, yeah I'm young****  
****I'm sorry I'm not even done****  
****Cause I'm young, yeah I'm young****  
****Don't worry 'bout what I'll become****  
****It's just fun, it's just fun****  
****I scream at the top of my lungs****  
****It's just fun, it's just fun******

**Taylor: We live on the edge of life****  
****Courtney: We don't even compromise****  
****Taylor and Courtney: We rush because we're out of time**

Taylor then took her turn on the lead, Vince spinning Courtney under his good arm while Adam span one of the Cheerio girls.****

**Taylor with New Directions: Forgive us for what we have done****  
****Cause we're young, we young, we young****  
****I said forgive us for what we have done****  
****Cause we young, we young, we young******

The three previous singers looked to Courtney, who nervously made her forward to close the song.****

**Courtney with New Directions: Forgive us for what we have done****  
****Cause we're young, we're young, we're young****  
****I said forgive us for what we have done****  
****Cause we're young, we're young, we're young**

The singers and dancers remained in their finishing positions for a few seconds, breathing heavily. Just as the audience moved to give a rousing applause, the horrible sound of retching filled the courtyard as Courtney violently hurled into the lap of a nearby freshman.

"Courtney!" Vince yelled, running over to and putting a hand on her shoulder, holding his face away from the smell.

"What a loser." One of the watching Cheerios snickered.

"Slush pile!" a jock shouted, he and another advancing on Courtney, each brandishing two slushies.

"Run!" Adam screamed, he and Taylor grabbing Vince and Courtney and trying to drag them away. They weren't fast enough, however, and soon the two were drenched from head to foot in red dye number seven.

_**Glee!**_

After Taylor had managed to help Courtney clean off the four were once again sat in the choir room.

"It could've been worse." Mr. Schue said gently.

"How?" Courtney barked. "I threw up on someone and got slush piled!"

"Don't be disheartened Court." Adam smiled. "Once we have more members our performances will be much better. I'll help you work on your nerves too if you like. As the Head Cheerio I have to deal with nerves a lot but I can work through them. So can you!"

"What I think you need," a voice drawled from the door way, thick with a southern English accent. "Is a new leader. Someone who can actually lead you in successful performances." A pretty girl with skin a similar tone to Adam's strutted into the room, her long black curls bouncing beside her.

"I'm sorry, you are?" Adam asked sarcastically, folding his arms.

"Adrianna Stavros, but you can call my Ade." She smirked. "I'm also the new captain of New Directions."

"Oh hell no!" Adam growled. "I was the first to sign up, I'm the captain of this club!"

"That's how you decide your captaincy?" Adrianna asked, looking to Mr. Schuester with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to wait until we had a full club before a captain was chosen." Mr. Schuester explained. "Until then, Adam has become something of a de-facto leader." The other kids nodded as Adam gave Adrianna his trademark bitch smirk.

"Come on then, Cheerio." Adrianna said, getting into Adam's face. "Let's see your musical chops."

"I suggest you remove yourself from this room before I kick your butt out of it." Adam snarled. He moved over to the piano and hit a high key, matching the note with his voice. "Care to copy that?"

"Gladly." Adrianna replied, hitting a key herself and matching it. This vocal competition lasted for a good two minutes until both singers gave in. "I've had enough!" Adrianna announced. "I'm nobody's back-up singer, especially to a half-wit bimbo cheerleader! Maybe it's time McKinley had a new championship team. I'm sure the director of the Troubletones would agree with me." The girl turned, flicking her dark hair as she did, and strutted out of the room.

"Damn." Vince muttered, getting a slight smack on the shoulder from Courtney.

"Nice one Adam." Taylor said. "It's not like we're eight members short of the minimum for competition or anything."

"Shut up Smith." Adam snapped back.

"Both of you quiet down!" Will said, coming between them. "Adam, go and check the signup sheet to see if we have any new auditions come through. Taylor, Vince and Courtney, let's come up with another recruitment number."

_**Glee!**_

Adrianna had just kicked 'Don't Rain On My Parade' square in the balls for her Troubletones audition, and was now walking down the hall way with the two other girls who had auditioned on the first day, a (obviously dyed) red haired Cheerio with an impressive mezzo soprano and a sexy Latina with sleek, black hair and pretty alto. The Cheerio, Scarlett Tanner, pointed out their director waiting for them at the end of the nearest row of lockers, so Adrianna lead her and the other girl, Maria De Luca, towards him.

"I'd like to once again congratulate you girls on your successful auditions for the Troubletones." He said with a smile. He held out his fist, opening it to reveal three silver rings with a glittery T. "These are the Troubletones new signet rings; there's one for each of you." The girls all excitedly took one, sliding it on to a finger. "Now, I know the New Directions are one member in front of us but I know with the talent you three have, and our beautiful Adrianna at the helm, we'll be able to surpass them and go on to win at sectionals."

"Did you see their attempt at a recruitment number earlier?" Scarlett chuckled. "That stupid girl that looks like an over grown baby threw up all over that poor freshman. It was hilarious!"

"I worked out a schedule for sharing the choir room with the New Directions." The director said, handing each of them an improvised version of their school timetables.

"So every study hall we have glee? And every other day after school?" Maria asked. "How can we do that? Surely they will have the choir room for some of those sessions."

"When they have the choir room we have the auditorium and vice versa." The director said with a smile. "Now, go! Come back tomorrow with ideas for a recruitment number of our own!" Maria and Scarlett walked off leaving Adrianna stood alone with him. "Can I help, Adrianna?"

"Jesse" she said breathily. "It's true that you are the youngest teacher at this school and quiet hot, but don't flirt with me again." She smiled. "I have excellent gaydar." With that comment the girl walked off, leaving Jesse St. James watching after her with a smirk. Taking down Will Schuester and the New Directions was going to be a lot of fun, especially with a student like that under his wing.


	3. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. THE SYOC IS CLOSED! Any apps that didn't make it through I'm sorry, but I'm know for a fact the Warblers will be making an appearance in this series, as will many other glee clubs, so I'll happily keep them on as members of rival glee clubs. :)**

The Troubletones were having their glee lesson that day in the auditorium, Scarlett having pulled some strings with the freshmen members of the Cheerios who either didn't like Adam or owed him no favours and convinced six of them to join the all-girl glee club, leaving the Troubletones with only three spaces left to fill.

"Alright ladies." Jesse said from his places by the white board, on which he had written the word 'recruitment' in bold, red letters. "Thanks to Scarlett our numbers have greatly increased, but we still need at least three more members before we can compete. Therefore, seeing as New Directions performed a recruitment number outside last week, we will be doing the same. Does anyone have any ideas for songs?"

"Ooh, how about something by Ke$ha?!" Maria asked excitedly.

"No." Adrianna snapped, shooting her fellow singer a dirty look. "We will be performing Edge of Glory."

"Any reason you want that one, Adrianna?" Jesse asked.

"Edge of Glory is not only a crowd pleaser, it's a Troubletones classic." Adrianna explained. "I've been doing my research and this group has existed before. New Directions beat them at sectionals and accepted them back into their group with one condition. That in the following competitions, the Troubletones would perform a number. They performed Edge of Glory at nationals that year and won the championship."

"How does everyone else feel about that?" Jesse asked, looking to the others.

"Not that it matters." Adrianna muttered under her breath.

"A Lady Gaga number? Sounds fun!" Scarlett smiled. "Edge of Glory is pretty dance heavy. The girls and I will have that covered."

"I hope your brainless legs understand that they are dancers and nothing more." Adrianna said, indicating the Cheerio girls. "The three of us original members are the only ones in this room with any vocal talent past mediocre harmonies."

"Shut up, Ade!" Scarlett hissed. "We all know those girls are only dancers but don't insult them! They could just as easily jump ship."

"Hmm." Was Adrianna's reply. She stood up and pulled some sheet music from her bag, handing it out to the band and the girls. "I've taken the liberty of preparing our arrangement at home already. Scarlett, Maria, you will be happy to see I've provided you both room for a small solo each and section for the three of us while still retaining my main solo. Now, shall we get to rehearsing?"

"You heard your captain!" Jesse said, clapping his hands together. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Adrianna warm up her vocal chords while Scarlett discussed basic choreography with the cheerleaders and hopeless Maria tried to keep up with their conversation. His young captain reminded him of himself and one Rachel Berry, both leaders and most talent members of their respective teams. The fact that she identified he was gay within a day, however, gave Adrianna power over him, something Jesse didn't like. If she continued to blackmail him, leading her to take control of the Troubletones, Jesse would have to take action. Until then he'd keep his ear to the ground until he hadn't sufficient enough information to defend himself from his little star.

_**Glee!**_

"So, we are now officially half way to our full team!" Will smiled as the glee club, complete with two new members, sat down. "Can I just say that Luke, Avery, you're auditions were amazing and we're glad to have you two as a part of our family." The other four glee members turned, each smiling or waving at the dark haired Asian boy with the fauxhawk hair cut and tattoos and the pretty brown haired girl in the Cheerio uniform.

"Avery, I never knew you had a voice like that!" Adam commented to his fellow cheerleader. "It's such a pretty soprano!"

"Well the Troubletones monopolised a bunch of underclassman Cheerios and those girls walk around this school like they own the place." Avery replied. "I'll quite happily join New Directions if it means I get to kick their asses at the next competition."

"Preach." Courtney smiled.

"To celebrate our new members, I'd to propose another recruitment number!" Adam grinned. "I was thinking maybe this time we could try something the crowd would be more familiar with. Maybe Britney?"

"Is it too late to audition?" a female voice asked from the doorway. The club turned to see a pretty chocolate haired girl who, despite her slim form, had curves in all the right places to catch Vince and Luke's eyes, the two boys sharing a knowing wink. However, their hearts instantly dropped when they saw the boy following, his hand in hers. He got the girl's and Adam's attention, however. He had your typical all American good looks, curly brown hair, blue eyes, almost six foot and deliciously tanned skin.

"Oh, he can sing to me any day." Taylor said, fanning herself with her arm onn her seat next to Avery, getting a giggle out of the cheerleader.

"It's never too late, come in!" Mr. Schuester said, gesturing to the middle of the room as he took a seat between Courtney and Vince. "Are you auditioning together?"

"We'd like to do a duet." The boy replied.

"Well, why don't you tell us your names?" Schuester asked.

"Oh, of course. I'm Charlotte Yurkes." The girl said, leaning into the boy's body as he wrapped an arm around her.

"My name's Justin Lawytes." he grinned.

"I take it you two are a couple?" Mr. Schue asked as he rested his chin in his hand.

"Yes sir." Justin replied. He walked over to the band and borrowed one of their guitars. "We'll be singing an acoustic version of Lucky by Jason Mraz."

"That song was sung in here before a long time ago." Mr. Schue smiled. "Go for it."

**(Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat**

**Performed by Justin Lawytes and Charlotte Yurkes)**

**Justin: Do you hear me****  
I'm talking to you****  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean****  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

Justin grinned at his girlfriend as he sang and strummed the guitar, causing her to blush as she almost shyly sang her part.****

Charlotte: Boy I hear you in my dreams**  
I feel your whisper across the sea****  
I keep you with me in my heart****  
You make it easier when life gets hard**

"I'd watch yourself, Avery." Adam grinned at his fellow Cheerio. "You here that soprano?"

"Shut up, Lopez." Avery shot back. "His tenor is pitch perfect. Those two are leading couple material."****

Both: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
Lucky to have been where I have been****  
Lucky to be coming home again****  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

Courtney smiled, tapping her foot as she rested her head on Vince's shoulder. The boy looked a little surprised at first, but smiled and continued to watch.****

Charlotte with Justin harmonising: They don't know how long it takes**  
Both: Waiting for a love like this****  
Every time we say goodbye****  
I wish we had one more kiss****  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

"Ahw, aren't they cute?" Taylor grinned at Luke.

"Yeah, adorable." Came the sarcastic reply. "Nothing like cookie cutter pop music to make me wanna loose my breakfast."

"I think you may be in the wrong club." Taylor snickered.****

Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
Lucky to have been where I have been****  
Lucky to be coming home again****  
Lucky we're in love in every way****  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed****  
Lucky to be coming home someday******

Justin: And so I'm sailing through the sea**  
Justin with Charlotte harmonising: To an island where we'll meet****  
Justin: You'll hear the music fill the air****  
Justin with Charlotte harmonising: I'll put a flower in your hair******

Charlotte: Though the breezes through the trees**  
Move so pretty you're all I see****  
As the world keeps spinning round****  
You hold me right here right now******

Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
Lucky to have been where I have been****  
Lucky to be coming home again****  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way****  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed****  
Lucky to be coming home someday******

The glee club gave respectful applause as the two performers bowed and Justin returned the guitar.

"I think it's safe to say welcome to the New Directions!" Mr. Schue laughed, standing up and motioning for them to sit. "Now, we were just discussing recruitment numbers. Would either of you have any ideas?"

Outside of the room Scarlett and Maria had just been spying on the new audition and were currently hiding behind a locker.

"She was awesome!" Maria giggled.

"Adrianna will want to know. Avery has a pretty ballsy voice but she's so Team Adam that it hurts. Those other two girls aren't anything special, but she has a range that even Adrianna can't get easily."

"You think we should try and steal her?" Maria asked.

"It's not like we need anyone else, but one more person we have is one less they do." Scarlett grinned. "Come on, let's head back to the auditorium. I don't trust Adrianna not to make my Cheerios cry."

_**Glee!**_

"Why are we out here, Mr. Schue?" Adam asked. The New Directions had been called to the courtyard during their free period, time that Adam and Avery could've been spending rehearsing their routine for the upcoming pep rally.

"Mr. St. James asked us out here to watch the Troubletones recruitment performance." Mr. Schuester replied.

"Do we really have to?" Taylor yawned from her place next to Courtney.

"Yes. Look, there they are!" Mr. Schue pointed out the nine girls, all dressed in short black dresses and black Doc Martins filing into the courtyard. They took their position on the steps, Adrianna stood at the bottom, Maria and Scarlett flanking her on the next one up and the rest of the girls continuing the position, making a V shape. The music begun, accompanied by the girls sharp breathing providing an initial beat.

_**(The Edge of Glory-Glee Cast version**_

_**Performed by The Troubletones)**_

**Adrianna: **

**There aint a reason you and me should be alone **

**Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby!**

**I got a reason that you should take me home tonight!**

The girls begun to move as Adrianna sung, all of them lifting their arms in a slow, robotic fashion, perfectly in sync. With a resounding 'thump!' they all jumped one step down, Scarlett and Maria stood on either side of Adrianna as their voices melded with hers.

**Adrianna, Scarlett and Maria: **

**I need a man that thinks it's right but it's so wrong, **

**Tonight yeah baby! (Maria: Tonight yeah baby!). **

**Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight.**

The girls had all moved down onto the flat part of the courtyard now, away from the steps, and continued to dance around the other students as Adrianna and Maria fell back into the crowd of their fellow glee club members, harmonising with Scarlett as she took her solo, smirking at Adam and Avery as she did so.

**Scarlett: **

**It's hard to feel the rush, to push the dangerous! **

**nI'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you!**

**Troubletones: Where we can both fall over in love!**

Adrianna made her way to the front of the group again, high-fiving Scarlett as they switched places, her voice rising above theirs as she lead their dance steps and vocals.

**Adrianna and the Troubletones: **

**I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

Even the New Directions were wowed by the girls impressive dancing skills and vocals.

"I'd bet this wouldn't sound half as good if Adrianna wasn't on lead." Adam muttered to Avery and Vince.

"I'll bet my high-pony that Scarlett is their choreographer." Avery added. "This looks too similar to one of our Cheerio routines to be anything else!"

**Adrianna:  
I'm on the edge**

**Maria:**

**The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge!**

**Adrianna:  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you****  
I'm on the edge with you**

Scarlett and Maria danced forward, accompanied by three backing dancers as Adrianna rejoined the other girls and watched Scarlett and Maria's small duet.****

Scarlett and Maria:

**Another shot before we kiss the other side****  
Tonight, yeah baby  
Tonight, yeah baby  
I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
Alright, alright  
****[ Lyrics from: lyrics/l/lady_gaga/edge_of_ ]****  
Adrianna, Scarlett and Maria:**

**Pull on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
Tonight, yeah baby  
Tonight, yeah baby  
It doesn't hurt 'cause everybody knows my name tonight  
Alright, alright!  
**

**Adrianna:  
It's hard to feel the rush  
To push the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall over in love**

The Troubletones:

**I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
Maria: **

**I'm on the edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
Troubletones:**

**I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you****  
I'm on the edge with you**

I'm on the edge with you

Adrianna:

**I'm on the edge with you!**

The song ended with all the girls posing and the crowd bursting into applause, although the New Directions weren't quite as enthusiastic. As they begun to leave the courtyard Adam grabbed Avery, and Taylor.

"Girls, you know what this means, right?" he asked.

"War." Came Avery's short reply, Taylor nodding in agreement.

_**Glee!**_

"Absolutely not." Will Schuester said in the choir room later that day.

"But Mr. Schue they were amazing!" Courtney whined. "People will go flocking to the Troubletones after that Gaga number! We need to fight back!"

"She's right Mr. Schuester." Justin piped up. "I mean, they only have three good singers now but what if they actually replace their dancers with singers? We'll be screwed at sectionals!"

"This isn't some kind of West Side Story gang war!" Will growled angrily. "I've heard enough of this! There will be no more talk of any musical smack downs!" the bell rang, cutting the tension in the room. "I'll see you all tomorrow. We have three more auditions scheduled, that'll bring us up to a full squad so we can start rehearsing for sectionals." The team left their chairs and begun making their way out of the door.

"Hey, Luke! Wait up!" Adam yelled, fixing his Cheerio backpack over his shoulder and running to catch up to the tattooed Asian. "I need to ask you something."

"Oh, dude, I don't have a date for the winter formal yet, but when I do it'll probably be a girl." Luke replied awkwardly.

"Ok, moderately offended but I'll let it slide." Adam muttered as the two boys walked down the hall. "I was actually going to ask how you felt about taking the lead on our rebuttal number?"

"But Mr. Schue just said we weren't doing one?"

"Will Schuester isn't the only one who knows how to direct a performance." Adam grinned, looking into Sue's office as they walked past it. "I was thinking of doing a number where the guys lead. It'll better show off our vocals and it will be a good counter attack to the Troubletones' all female repertoire."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Luke asked, stopping at his locker and twisting his combination into the dial. Adam smiled as he leaned against the neighbouring locker, hissing at the freshman who had been trying to get into it.

"Well I was hoping you'd help me choose a good rock number to get the other guys pumped. I'm afraid my knowledge doesn't go much further than Broadway or pop hits."

"Give me tonight to work on it?" Luke asked, seeming quite excited with the responsibility.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow and we can perform it Friday!" Adam grinned, walking past Luke and catching up with a group of Cheerios.

_**Glee!**_

Soon enough Friday had rolled around the New Directions' secret number was in readiness. They had invited the Troubletones, Mr. St. James and Mr. Schuester to the auditorium during free period.

"What's happening here Schuester?" Jesse asked as his girls sat down, motioning towards the empty stage.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Will said as he and Jesse took a seat behind the auditorium desk. Luke stepped out from behind the blue curtain that was concealing most of the stage, bringing a microphone and a stand with him. He was dressed in ripped blue jeans, a black t-shirt, sneakers and a black leather jacket.

"My name is Luke Miles and we are the New Directions."

"Like we didn't know that loser!" Scarlett shouted, getting a snicker from several of the Troubletones before being shushed by Adrianna. The curtain lifted, revealing the three other New Directions boys stood with microphone stands in equal space apart across the stage dressed the same as Luke. The girls were stood behind their own stands at the side of the band to the back of the stage, dressed in leather-style tights, frayed denim miniskirts and black t-shirts tucked into their skirts with sparkly black heels.

"Just shut up and be amazed, bitch." Avery smirked, nodding to the band.

_**(Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds To Mars**_

_**Performed by the New Directions.)**_

**Luke:n**

**Into the night  
Desperate and broken  
The sound of a fight  
Father has spoken**

New Directions: 

**We were the kings and queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the children of a lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell  
Heaven and Hell**

Luke and Vince:

**Into your eyes  
Hopeless and taken  
We stole our new lives  
Through blood and pain  
In defence of our dreams  
In defence of our dreams**

Adam and the girls: 

**We were the Kings and Queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the Children of a lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell  
Heaven and Hell**

Justin and Luke:

**The age of man is over  
A darkness comes and all  
These lessons that we learned here  
Have only just begun**

The New Directions:

**We were the Kings and Queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the Children of a Lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell  
**

**Luke: We are the Kings  
Justin: We are the Queens  
Adam: We are the Kings  
The New Directions: We are the Queens!**

The group ended by kicking over their mike stands.

"Suck it, bitches." Adam winked as Luke lead the group off stage, leaving the Troubletones and the two directors stunned.


	4. Chapter 3

**I own nothiiiiiing. OC submission is now closed.**

"You ready ladies?" Adrianna asked her three newest recruits as the Troubletones stood in the hallway, preparing to show off their newest vocalists.

"Bring it on." The brown haired girl in the beanie, Gabriella Torres, grinned. "This is so exciting!"

"Remember that you're representing the Troubletones." Adrianna warned. "We're professionals. Not like those New Directions who just throw things together at the last minute!"

"Chill, Adrianna. We got this." The blonde haired girl with thick rimmed glasses replied.

"Yeah, Dolly over there is right." The only other brown haired girl, Savannah Pond, smiled at Jessica 'Dolly' Johnson.

"Okay then, go for it!" Adrianna said, stepping back to join the rest of the girls as she texted Jesse, who turned the music on over the intercom system.

_**(I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry,**_

_**Performed by Gabriella Torres, Jessica 'Dolly' Johnson, Savannah Pond and The Troubletones)**_

The three girls, Gabriella in the centre, lead their group through the hall, pushing other students out of the way as they sang.

**Gabriella:**

**This was never the way I planned****  
Not my intention**

****They stopped as Dolly gently teased her hand up Gabriella's stomach, grinning as she took the song.

**Dolly:**

**I got so brave, drink in hand****  
Lost my discretion**

**Gabreilla and Dolly:  
It's not what, I'm used to****  
Just wanna try you on****  
I'm curious for you****  
Caught my attention**

The girls danced into the soccer field where the girls team was practicing and begun to dance around them. Adrianna took notice of one particular girl, a pretty brown haired girl with a nose and lip piercing, and gave her a flirty wink as she harmonised with Savannah.****

Savannah with Adrianna: I kissed a girl and I liked it**  
The taste of her cherry chap stick****  
I kissed a girl just to try it****  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it****  
It felt so wrong****  
It felt so right****  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight****  
I kissed a girl and I liked it****  
I liked it****  
**

The girls made their way into the choir room where the New Directions were sat and stood in a line as Adrianna took the lead on the bridge.****

Adrianna and The Troubletones: Us girls we are so magical**  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable****  
Hard to resist so touchable****  
Too good to deny it****  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent******

Dolly, Savannah and Gabriella: I kissed a girl and I liked it**  
The taste of her cherry chap stick****  
I kissed a girl just to try it****  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it****  
It felt so wrong****  
It felt so right****  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight****  
I kissed a girl and I liked it****  
I liked it!**

_**Glee!**_

"Will, you got a minute?" Shannon Beiste asked as she sat down with the Spanish teacher and his wife in the staff room.

"What's up, Shannon?" Will asked, watching the other teacher take out her whole chicken.

"So, you heard that I got promoted to the head of sports department right?" Beiste said as she chewed her food.

"Yeah, congratulations on that!" Emma grinned.

"Well I'm trying to take an interest in all of the teams." Shannon said, putting her food down. "The captain of the girl's soccer team, Hayley O'Connors, she's fantastic! She could easily lead us to state and I know she's aiming for a scholarship in her senior year. Unfortunately her extra credits are low."

"What are you getting at, Shannon?" Will asked.

"I want her to join glee club." Beiste said bluntly. "Schuester, she has a killer voice! Plus you need the numbers if you wanna compete with St. James' girls at the competition in a couple of weeks." Will took a few moments to think about it as he sipped his coffee.

"Send her to the choir room today during fifth period. We'll see what she can do."

_**Glee!**_

The pretty dark haired girl with the nose and lip piercing that Adrianna had been singing to earlier in the day was stood in the choir room in front of the New Directions.

"So, my name is Hayley O'Connors." She grinned, fiddling with the straps on the guitar she was holding. "I never really thought much about music, but I've always been told I can carry a tune and I like to play guitar."

"What are you going to perform for us today, Hayley?" Will asked.

"I'll be singing L.O.V.E by Jessie J." Hayley replied with a smile.

"Love this." Courtney whispered to Vince, whom seemed to have taken permanent residence by her side.

_**(L.O.V.E by Jessie J**_

_**Performed by Hayley O'Connors)**_

**Hayley:**

**I said I'd never sing a song about love  
but when it feels this good  
a song fits like a glove  
when you hold me, and you tell me  
that you missed me, and call me milky  
damn it, Imma write a song about love, yeea**

**your my key, you unlock me  
keep me close, keep me safe, keep me happy  
so sweet, ooooooh looooove**

**it's destiny, so nothing stops me  
I'll tell the world that your mine, and you got me  
so sweet, ooooooh looooove**

**I'm in loooove,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in looooooove,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in loooove,  
L.O.V.E love**

**see love doesn't choose a boy, or a girl, nope  
when I met you, you hugged my heart and filled my world  
so you can stare  
I don't care  
your the one that ain't going nohere  
so fuck it, Imma be honest, with you cause**

**your my key, you unlock me  
keep me close, keep me safe, keep me happy  
so sweet, ooooooh looooove**

**it's destiny, so nothing stops me  
I'll tell the world that your mine, and you got me  
so sweet, ooooooh looooove**

**I'm in love  
I'm in love  
I'm in love  
it's about time  
L.O.V.E. love  
I'm in love  
L.O.V.E. love  
L.O. L.O.V.E. love  
L.O. L.O.V.E. love  
I'm in love.**

The glee club clapped as Hayley finished, every impressed with the surprising tone to her alto throughout the song.

"Welcome to the family Hayley!" Mr. Schue grinned.

"That kicked some serious ass!" Taylor added, Avery and Adam nodding in agreement.

"And on that note it's time to proceed to the auditorium." Mr. Schue smiled. "We have three more auditions today guys, so let's get moving!"

Outside of the choir room, Adrianna Stavros watched in quiet fury as he secret girlfriend was congratulated by the members of her new show choir. Oh, someone would pay for this.

_**Glee!**_

"What are you doing with them?!" Adrianna hissed as she and Hayley talked in a quiet, dark corner of the lunchroom. She gestured wildly, indicating the now full New Directions, who had inducted another three members into their group. First was the non stereotypical lesbian Cheerio, Cody Sheenan, a dark skinned sophomore who broke tradition by keeping her dark hair in a bun instead of a high pony. Then there were the two new guys, the sexy blonde senior jock Trey Murray and that (admittedly cute) strange brown haired sophomore Wally Robinson.

"Coach Beiste told me that joining a glee club would help me get extra credit and since the Troubletones was already full she suggested joining the New Directions."

"We can have more than twelve members!" Adrianna exploded, lowering her voice when several students looked her way. "She pushed you to them because she's in Butt Chin's pocket!"

"I don't like the idea of being competition either baby." Hayley whispered, gently touching Adrianna's arm. "But it could be kinda fun."

"I suppose it will." Adrianna grinned. "I heard Jesse talking about the winter musical earlier. He, Schuester and Figgy are having a meeting today to decide on it. Audition with me?"

"Of course." Hayley smiled. "Hey, wanna make a bet?"

"What?" Adrianna asked as she bit her lip.

"If New Directions win sectionals then you join us." Hayley grinned. "Oh, and I get you alone in my room for two hours to do whatever. I. Want." She raised her eyebrows suggestively, causing Adrianna to blush and giggle.

"Why do I have a feeling that we'll be watching Bend It Like Beckham?" Adrianna giggled again. "Ok, and if the Troubletones win then the same applies to you. You join our group and I get you alone in my room."

"To watch Funny Girl, right?" Hayley laughed. Over on the New Directions' table the three cheerleading members were quietly discussing the arrival of the two new boys. Well, two of them were discussing the boys, the third was merely commenting due to her lack of interest in the male form.

"They're both pretty hot." Avery grinned. "Saying that, I'm wanting me a slice of emo Asian."

"Really?" Adam asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, he's hot." Avery giggled as Luke smiled at her from his seat in between Justin and Vince, who were in a deep discussion about whether it would be funny or horrifying for Vince to take his prosthetic arm off and run around screaming that the meatloaf did it.

"I don't know, I like that Wally kid." Adam said, smiling over at Wally, who returned with a cheery smile.

"There's something off about him, I can't place it." Cody said in her quiet voice. Despite being on the Cheerios and an incredibly talented dancer, not to mention her incredible mezzo soprano, Cody was never one to speak up in the crowd. Perhaps that was why Adam was most looking forward to seeing her first solo.

"He's a dork." Avery added.

"Maybe that's why I like him." Adam smiled, resting his chin on his palm as he allowed his eyes to roam the other sophomore's body. He was wearing a tight v-neck that showed off his sexy, defined neck and a pair of suspenders with blue jeans. It was his eyes that caught Adam's attention most however. The way they seemed to sparkle was incredibly attractive to him.

"Maybe it's the fact that he's the only openly bi kid we know." Cody chuckled. "Anyway, you said you had a fun number planned for us to rehearse?"

"Oh, yeah!" Adam smiled. "I was watching reruns of Smash the other day and I saw this awesome eastern themed song that we could put together a cool dance to. Plus it would let us show off everyone's vocals and really rub it in the faces of those dancing skanks."

"Let's take it to Schuester then!" Avery replied excitedly.

_**Glee!**_

Will, Jesse and Sue were sat in Principal Figgins' office, the four of them having a heated debate about the school musical. Surprisingly the two show choir coaches had agreed on the musical, the current argument was about who would direct it and whether it was right for the kids to perform.

"William, Jessibelle." Sue drawled from her seat on the couch. "While I agree that RENT is a great musical and truly moving if lesbian arguments and dying drag queens get you horny." She said the last part with a knowing look towards Figgins, who's eyes were firmly on the floor. "I don't believe it's appropriate for teenagers, particularly the underclassmen, to perform."

"Sue, the one thing almost all of our kids can agree on is their love for the arts and the stage!" Jesse replied. "I know for a fact the most of them will either own the movie or have seen an off-Broadway production!"

"My team's captain auditioned with a song from the damn show!" Will added.

"I like the show just as much as anyone else." Figgins supplied. "How about we allow the production to go through on the condition that each perform has a signed permission slip from their parents?"

"That sounds great!" Will grinned. "Now, I'd just like to add that I directed the last couple of school musicals and-"

"I've actually been in quite a few." Jesse snorted.

"No more bickering!" Figgins growled. "I'll end this now and appoint the three of you as directors!"

"Why me?!" Sue exploded.

"Because you'll keep them from killing one another and a law suit off my desk." Figgins sighed tiredly. "Now get out! All of you!"

_**Glee!**_

The New Directions looked quite impressive in their costumes, the girls in pretty individually coloured saris and the boys dressed in thobes. The boys were stood to the right of the auditorium stage with the girls to the right. The music kicked in and they danced towards one another as Wally took the lead vocals.

_**(A Thousand And One Nights from Smash**_

_**Performed by the New Directions.)**_

**Wally:  
Darling, the hands of time must always point ahead, yesterday's passed  
Today has come and gone, the secret of tomorrow's coming fast  
Which bedtime story shall I sing to you when we turn out the lights?  
One of eternity or one of just a thousand and one nights?  
**

Vince, Justin, Luke, Adam and Trey were dancing in time with Wally as they begun to back him up, the girls' twisting their arms above their heads and shaking their hips as they walked between the boys.

**Wally and the boys:  
Is there a mystic with the answers from above?  
Is there a goddess with the hourglass of love?  
So many questions swirling all around my heart  
Is this the end or just the start?**

Wally and New Directions:

**Will I shower you with riches every year the night we met?  
Will you take my heart or melt it likes it's gold?  
Will our love go on forever or is this all that we get?  
Is tonight the last or does the future hold  
A lifetime of delights  
Or just a thousand and one nights?**

Adam moved to the front as the girls danced in time with him, picking up the traditionally female lyrics as he and Wally moved around one another.

**Adam:  
Darling, you seem to think that I'm the only who has to choose  
That you are in control and get to set the rules of win or lose  
The bedtime story that I'll sing to you when we turn out the lights  
May bring eternity or maybe just a thousand and one nights**

Cody eagerly moved to take her solo as she was put into the spotlight.

**Cody:**

**There is no mystic with the answers from above  
You know the secrets for the way to keep my love  
There are a thousand and more ways to win my heart  
The list is long but for a start  
**

**Adam and the girls:**

**You can shower me with riches every year the night we met  
I may take your heart and melt it like it's gold  
Play in someone's perfumed garden and this night's the last you'll get  
Play your cards right and your future just might hold  
A lifetime of delights  
Or just a thousand and one nights  
Just a thousand and one nights**

Trey:  
The man who never chooses finds himself without a choice

Taylor:  
The lucky ones appear to have it all

Adam:  
The tiger's just a kitten when his tamer finds her voice

Wally:  
I surely will obey you when you call

New Directions:  
Then will you shower me with riches every year the night we met?  
Will you take my heart and melt it likes it's gold?  
Will our love go on forever or is this all that we get?  
Is tonight the last or does the future hold  
A lifetime of delights  
Or just a thousand and one nights  
Just a thousand and one nights

The performance ended with Adam and Wally's faces just inches away from one another, breathing heavily.

"You're really good." Wally whispered as Mr. Schuester applauded from his seat behind the auditorium desk.

"Thanks, so are you." Adam whispered back, blushing slightly.

"That was awesome guys, I'm so glad to see you all performing so well together!" Mr. Schue grinned. "Which is why I'm glad to announce that the school _will_ be putting together a musical this year, meaning I need you to up your game if you want to show yourselves as the better performers than the Troubletones. Now, without further ado, the musical is..." he paused for suspense, watching the kids itch in anticipation.

"Please be Boy from Oz please be Boy from Oz." Adam whispered.

"As long as I get a duet with you I don't really care." Charlotte mumbled to Justin, causing him to put his arm around.

"RENT!" Will shouted, the club erupting into squeals of applause.

"Oh, I am SO getting Angel!" Adam grinned.

"Now, auditions start next week. Prepare your songs guys!" Will said. "I can't go easy on any of you, because myself, Mr. St. James and Ms. Sylvester will all be directing the musical. Good look to all of you!"


	5. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. Not one little thing. Except yo momma's ass.**

The New Directions girls were having a sleepover, including Adam, their honorary member, at Cody's house. Everyone was present except Hayley, whom had had mentioned a prior engagement when Cody had invited her. Sleeping bags of many different colours were sprawled across the living room floor, the young singers all laid on the floor in awkward positions that can only be comfortable at a sleepover and intently watching RENT, empty bottles of light beer and half eaten bowls of popcorn dotted around the room.

"So, who's auditioning for which role then?" Avery asked as the end credits rolled, quickly wiping a tear from her face after choking up a little at the final song. She wasn't the only one.

"Angel!" Adam announced from his position on the floor, his legs on Courtney's lap and his head on a cushion he had stolen from the couch.

"I heard Ms. Sylvester wanted a girl for the part of Angel." Cody said. "Something about making it more PC. I know that I'm going to be a kick ass Joanne."

"Pft, like any _girl_ could play Angel better than I could." Adam sniffed.

"I'd quite like to audition for Mimi." Charlotte said quietly.

"Really, the female lead?" Avery asked. "I mean, yeah you're voice is all kinds of ballsy, but do you think you'd be able to handle that?"

"Adrianna will no doubt be going for that too." Courtney added.

"Bitch." Taylor muttered.

"Please, with you girls helping me I know I can do it!" Charlotte grinned.

"Speaking of helping, I could use your help with something, guys." Courtney spoke up. "I've been trying to work out the courage to ask Vince out for a while now, seeing as he clearly isn't going to do it."

"Girls, I think it's time we consulted Lord iTunes." Adam grinned, turning on Cody's laptop.

_**Glee!**_

"I like the song, but we did you need me to help you with it?" Vince asked as the New Directions assembled in the auditorium, the Troubletones having already utilised the choir room. "It's not even a duet."

"Just do it!" Courtney hissed as she led him onto the stage, the others having taken their seats.

"What are you guys singing for us today?" Mr. Schuester asked, a little impatient that Courtney had demanded the floor and taken time away from audition warm ups.

"Vince will be helping me sing a Cascada number." Courtney smiled as the slow music begun to play.

"What's going on?" Wally whispered into Adam's ear from his seat behind him. Adam shivered at the surprising feel of the other boy's breath on his ear.

"You'll see." Adam grinned in return.

_**(Every Time We Touch by Cascada (Balled Version)**_

_**Performed by Courtney and Vince)**_

The stage lights dimmed as a spotlight descended on the two, both stood behind microphone stands. Courtney gently held the microphone with one hand and the stand with the other as she crooned the initial verse, her eyes shut in concentration.

**Courtney:**

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

Vince couldn't keep his eyes away from Courtney as she sang, almost missing his cue to join her in the chorus. She was looking particularly beautiful today, dressed in black leggings, a denim mini skirt and a light pink blouse, a pretty bow in her hair the same colour as her blouse.****

Courtney and Vince:

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,****  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...****  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

"He can sing ballads really well." Justin muttered to Charlotte, a little jealous that their position as the main balled-couple could be threatened.

"Look at how he's staring at her" Avery whispered to Cody.

"That makeover was perfect." Cody grinned.

"Am I missing something?" Hayley asked in a hushed tone to Luke, who shrugged his shoulders.****

Courtney:

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.**

**Vince:**

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**

The pair unscrewed their microphones and walked closer together, singing to one another, seeming to forget their audience as they poured all of their passion into the song. Vince gently put his hand on Courtney's waste, causing her to blush as she sang.****

Courtney and Vince:

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. (New Directions: Reach for the sky!)  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...****  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

"Holy frickin' cow." Trey rumbled to Taylor when Courtney hit the high note.

"I knew she was good, but damn." Taylor replied quietly.****

Courtney:

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**

**Vince:**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Courtney and Vince:**

**Need you by my side.  
**

Before the music had even finished properly the microphones were thrown away as the two teenagers passionately kissed, only stopping when they noticed that the stage lights had switched back on and the audience was awkwardly clapping.

"Okay guys, that was...something." Will sighed. He should've realised that pursuing a career in teaching the arts would involve drama. "Now, let's get back to working on auditions! It's not just me you have to impress, but Ms. Sylvester and Mr. St. James too. Let's go!"

_**Glee!**_

"So no one other than Adrianna is interested in doing RENT?" Jesse groaned in the choir room. Most of the girls, except Adrianna, were either on their phones or filing their nails.

"I'd like to do the costumes, actually." Dolly smiled from her seat. "Ms. Pillsbury already said I could help out."

"That's great, Dolly, but I need actresses!" Jesse exclaimed. "Come on girls, don't you want to be stars?"

"No, I just wanna kick Lopez's butt." Scarlett answered as she examined her cuticles.

"Fine, but you will _all_ be involved in the chorus." This received a groaning reply from many of the girls. "No back talk! Ms. Sylvester has already agreed to the Cheerio members of each team being given special time off to work on the musical because she's directing it. Now, Adrianna, come on. Let's see your audition song. I want you to blow any of those New Directions' girls out of the water for Mimi!"

"Very well." Adrianna smiled as she stood up, flattening in the creases in her skirt as she turned to face her fellow Troubletones. Adrianna begun to sing the first few bars of _I Never Knew His Name _from the musical _Brooklyn_, and as she did she moved to the auditorium where the three directors were sat, holding the auditions. She finished the song, smirking and taking a bow as the three applauded.

"Adrianna, you're clearly leading lady material." Mr. Schuester said. "You only want to audition for Maureen?"

"I have my reasons, but yes. I'd like the part of Maureen." Adrianna smiled.

"We'll certainly take you into consideration." Sue replied as she took out her bullhorn. "Next!" she hollered, smiling as Adam skipped onto the stage.

"Welcome, Adam. What will you be singing today?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'll be auditioning for the role of Angel. I took some advice from my cousin, Kurt, and will be using the same audition song he used for NYADA, _The Boy Next Door_ from _The Boy from Oz_."

"Hit it, Hispanic Porcelain." Sue said without lifting her eyes from the papers she was looking at.

_**(Not The Boy Next Door from The Boy From Oz**_

_**Performed by Adam Lopez)**_

**Adam:**

**Comin' home used to feel so good****  
****I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood****  
****I've seen the world at a faster pace****  
****And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place******

**Though I may look the same way to you****  
****Underneath there is somebody new******

**I am not the boy next door****  
****I don't belong like I did before****  
****Nothin' ever seems like it used to be****  
****You can have your dreams, but you can't have me******

**I can't go back there anymore****  
****'Cause I am not the boy next door******

**You've been savin' (all) those souvenirs,****  
****Faded photographs from my(our) foolish years****  
****We made plans, but they're wearin' thin****  
****And they won't work out 'cause I don't fit in******

**And those mem'ries will just weigh me down****  
****'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown**

As Adam danced around the stage, a tiny ball of energy, he paused at the very edge and ripped off his Cheerio pants to reveal the same gold, sparkly pair that Kurt had worn all those years ago for his NYADA audition. Winking at Mr. Schue, who laughed in recollection, Adam continued to sing.****

**Adam:**

**I am not the boy next door****  
****I don't belong like I did before****  
****Nothin' ever seems like it used to be****  
****You can have your dreams, but you can't have me******

**I can't go back there anymore****  
****'Cause I am not the boy next door******

**And I'm sorry for just bein' me****  
****But if you'd look past the past you could see****  
****That I am not the boy next door!**

Adam graciously bowed as the three applauded.

"Daphne, answer me this question." Sue said before either of the other directors could speak.

"Yes, Ms. Sylvester?" Adam asked, taking a sip from a water bottle a stage hand had passed him.

"Everyone in the school knows you are gay, but none of them will touch you in that uniform. Correct?"

"Sue." Will said quietly.

"I guess so." Adam answered.

"How do you think they will take it when you're prancing around in a skirt for the majority of the musical?" Sue asked.

"The character of Angel is a man in drag." Adam stated matter-of-factly. "If they don't like it it's tough. Tickets are none refundable."

"Well said, Daphne. Next!" Sue announced.

_**Glee!**_

Vince and Justin both walked out onto the stage.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked quietly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Vince asked in return.

"Seeing as you both wanted to audition for the same part we wanted you to do it together." Sue yelled through her bullhorn. "Now sing you sloppy babies, sing!"

_**(One Song Glory from RENT**_

_**Performed by Vince and Justin)**_

**Vince:**

**One song glory, one song before I go  
Glory, one song to leave behind  
Find one song, one last refrain  
Glory, from the pretty boy front man**

**Who wasted opportunity**

**Justin:  
One song, he had the world at his feet  
Glory, in the eyes of a young girl  
A young girl, find glory**

Both:

**Beyond the cheap coloured lights  
One song, before the sun sets  
Glory, on another empty life**

Time flies, time dies  
Glory, one blaze of glory  
One blaze of glory, glory

Vince:

**Find glory in a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame  
Find, one song, a song about love  
Glory, from the soul of a young man**

Justin:

**A young man, find the one song  
Before the virus takes hold  
Glory, like a sunset  
One song to redeem this empty life**

Both:

**Time flies and then  
No need to endure anymore  
Time dies**

"Well done boys." Jesse said. "We'll be in touch. Next!"

Hayley walked out on to the stage with a smile on her face as she passed her sheet music to the band.

"Hi, I'm Hayley O'Connors. I'll be auditioning for the role of Joanne and I'll be singing A Boy Like That from West Side Story."

"Hit it Metal Face." Sue nodded.

"Wait!" Adrianna shouted, running out on to the stage.

"Yes, Streisand?" Sue asked. She was clearly getting tired of the auditions.

"Well, I just thought that seeing as this song is a duet Hayley would appreciate someone helping her out with it." Adrianna grinned.

"I don't care. Just sing!" Sue barked.

_**(A Boy Like That from West Side Story**_

_**Performed by Adrianna and Hayley)**_

**Hayley:  
A boy like that  
Who'd kill your brother  
Forget that boy  
And find another  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind**

A boy like that  
Will give you sorrow  
You'll meet another boy tomorrow  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind

A boy who kills cannot love  
A boy who kills has no heart  
And he's the boy  
Who gets your love  
And gets your heart  
Very smart, Maria, very smart

A boy like that  
Wants one thing only  
And when he's done  
He'll leave you lonely  
He'll murder your love  
He murdered mine

Just wait and see  
Just wait Maria  
Just wait and see!

Adrianna:  
Oh no Anita, no  
Anita no

It isn't true, not for me  
It's true for you, not for me  
I hear your words  
And in my head  
I know they're smart  
But my heart, Anita

But my heart  
Knows they're wrong  
You should know better  
You were in love  
Or so you said  
You should know better

I have a love and it's all that I have  
Right or wrong, what else can I do?  
I love him, I'm his  
And everything he is  
I am too  
I have a love, and it's all that I need  
Right or wrong, and he needs me too

I love him, we're one  
There's nothing to be done  
Not a thing I can do  
But hold him and hold him forever  
Be with him now, tomorrow  
And all of my life

Both:  
When love comes so strong  
There is no right or wrong  
Your love is your life

The three judges stood and applauded.

"Girls, that was fantastic!" Mr. Schue laughed. "I think we've definitely found our Maureen and Joanne!"

"That duet was great girls." Jesse added. "Hayley, that belt was out of this world! I think the role of Joanne will be a piece of cake for you."

"Great lady duet." Sue added. "Now go, we have one more audition before I get to go home and throw things at my maid, Imelda."

The two girls scurried off of the stage as Charlotte walked on.

"Charlotte, hi!" Mr. Schue smiled.

"Hey guys, my name's Charlotte and I'll be auditioning for Mimi." Charlotte said shyly.

"Big role, Charlotte." Jesse said. "You think you can handle it?"

"Oh, I know I can, Mr. St. James." Charlotte grinned.

_**(Skinny Love by Bon Iver, in the style of Birdy**_

_**Performed by Charlotte)**_

**Charlotte:**

**Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer**

I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right in this moment this order's tall

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

In the morning I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines

Come on skinny love what happened here  
We suckled on the hope in light brassieres  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

And now all your love is wasted  
And then who the hell was I?  
And I'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lines

Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
Who will fall far behind?  
Ooh, ooh

_**Glee!**_

The potential cast members all gathered in the choir room, the one time that both the New Directions and Troubletones would be in the same room without fighting, and each member scrambled to see the cast list and who got the part they wanted.

**The McKinley High production of RENT's cast is as follows.**

**Roger: Vince**

**Mimi: Charlotte**

**Angel: Adam**

**Collins: Wally**

**Joanne: Hayley**

**Maureen: Adrianna**

**Benny: Justin**

**All other auditionees are welcome to join the chorus.**

"So, you're being my Collins huh?" Adam grinned over at Wally.

"It looks that way." He smiled back. "Wanna come over to my place and rehearse some time?"

"Pft." Adam scoffed. "Like I don't already know the part backwards."

"I can't believe I missed out on being your leading man." Justin said quietly to Charlotte as they walked away from the cast list.

"Don't worry about it baby, at least you still got a part." Charlotte smiled, kissing Justin gently on the cheeky. "You wanna help me rehearse? Adam helped me get a most of the numbers down but I still haven't got the hang of Goodbye Love yet."

"Sure, I'm in that one anyway, right?" Justin grinned, leaning down to rub his nose against Charlotte's as they walked off with their arms around each other.

Adrianna smiled at Hayley as she walked past her, flanked by two Troubletones. She discreetly squeezed her hand, shoving a crumpled up piece of paper into her girlfriend's hand. Hayley unfolded the paper and read the note in Adrianna's pretty hand writing.

"_So proud of you baby. We're gonna kill it!"_ Hayley couldn't help but grin as she watched her girlfriend walk off, her eyes lingering on that cute butt.


	6. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. Check out annalucindaberry, she is the dogs balls. You may even see a couple of characters you recognise ;)**

**Whoever gets the Smash reference get's man points ;)**

The final sets had just been finished, Emma, Dolly and the costume department were adding the finishing touches to the outfits and the three directors had managed to work in harmony together over the last month of rehearsals. It was a tight schedule but all three educators knew the kids could do it. Performing was what they were born to do. Will grinned as he leaned back in his chair behind the auditorium desk, his mind wandering over the last couple of weeks rehearsal. Despite Sue's protesting Will and Jesse had outvoted her and allowed Adam to have the role of Angel and he took to it like a duck to water, picking up the complicated dance steps with ease and showing a range of vocals Will had never seen from his young captain. Adrianna was equally as impressive in her role of Maureen, improvising her own techniques within the character in the dance numbers and songs. It was quite clear that the two of them were the most superior actors and it seemed to stir up a bit of extra competitive rivalry between the two show choirs. Will wasn't worried, however, as he knew how much both captains appreciated the theatre and wouldn't allow their team mates to sabotage the show over petty rivalries. Vince and Charlotte made a compelling lead couple and Wally and Hayley were both impressive in their own roles, Will not having pegged them for the dramatic types.

"Slacking off their, Schuester?" a voice shouted across the auditorium. Will was snapped from his day dream by the sight of Jesse St. James pushing a large piano across the stage.

"What's with the piano?" Will asked, getting out of his seat and jogging to the stage.

"I thought you and I could put together a number of our own to warm the kids up." Jesse suggested with a smile. "Opening night in three days Schuester."

"What did you have in mind?" Will asked.

"This." Jesse replied, handing him some sheet music as he sat at the piano and begun to play.

_**(Another Op'nin Another Show from Kiss Me, Kate**_

_**Performed by Jesse and Will)**_

**Jesse:**

**Another op'nin', another show  
In Philly, Boston or Baltimo',  
A chance for stage folks to say hello,  
Another op'nin' of another show.**

**Will:  
Another job that you hope, at last,  
Will make your future forget your past,  
Another pain where the ulcers grow,  
Another op'nin' of another show.**

**Jesse:  
Four weeks, you rehearse and rehearse,  
Three weeks and it couldn't be worse,  
One week, will it ever be right?  
Then out o' the hat, it's that big first night!  
The overture is about to start,  
You cross your fingers and hold your heart,  
It's curtain time and away we go!**

**Jesse:  
Another op'nin',  
Just another op'nin' of another show.  
Another op'nin', another show  
In Philly, Boston or Baltimo',  
A chance for stage folks to say hello,  
Another op'nin' of another show.**

**Both:  
Another job that you hope, at last,  
Will make your future forget your past,  
Another pain where the ulcers grow,  
Another op'nin' of another show.  
Four weeks, you rehearse and rehearse,  
Three weeks and it couldn't be worse,  
One week, will it ever be right?  
Then out o' the hat, it's that big first night!  
The overture is about to start,  
You cross your fingers and hold your heart,  
It's curtain time and away we go!  
Another op'nin',  
Just another op'nin' of another show.**

During the song Will had moved toward the piano and as Jesse played the final note their faces were inches apart, their breathing heavy.

"Well, Will?" Jesse asked, his voice husky as he licked his lips. Before either man could move Taylor had ran out on to the stage.

"Mr. Schuester, Mr. St. James!" she yelled as the two men leapt apart.

"What's the matter, Taylor?" Will asked.

"You'd better come to the choir room, like, right now!" Taylor barked, motioning for them to follow her.

_**Glee!**_

The Troubletones and New Directions were currently sharing the choir room for vocal rehearsals, Adam and Adrianna grudgingly agreeing on a temporary truce until the musical was complete. When the two directors entered the room, however, it was in complete chaos. Avery and one of the Cheerio girls from the Troubletones were actually rolling around on the floor trying to rip chunks out of one another, several members from both groups watching intently. Cody was screaming in the face of Dolly while Adam, Wally, Courtney and Charlotte were stood protectively around someone sat on a chair, blocking them from view as several Troubletones girls shouted at them.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Will yelled as Jesse slammed his hand down on the piano keys, causing a wave of silence to pass over the room as all eyes were on the two teachers.

"They started it!" the normally quiet Cody hissed. "They all went crazy when Hayley said she wanted to drop out of the musical!"

"Where is Hayley?" Will asked. The aforementioned girl stepped out from the protective circle Adam and the others had made about her. "Is this true Hayley?"

"Yeah, sorry." Hayley muttered. "I just decided against it. I'm not really comfortable with it all I guess." Across the room Adrianna let out a quiet snort.

"Fine." Jesse said. "Scarlett, front and centre. Now!" the Cheerio bounced toward her show choir director.

"Yes, Mr. St. James?" Scarlett asked.

"You've got the part of Joanne now." Will looked over at Jesse in surprise. "I had most of my girls study the female roles just in case _your_ girls dropped out. Scarlett knows the part backwards and can sing it better than Hayley."

"Gee thanks." Hayley muttered. Adam patted her arm sympathetically.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Scarlett asked. A few people nodded so she motioned to Luke. "You've rehearsed Tango: Maureen right?"

"Um, yeah." Luke replied. "Me and Hayley did it though and we still haven't really got the dance steps down."

"Don't worry sweetie, just follow me." Scarlett smirked as Luke moved to stand next to her. "Hey, I promise I won't bite your man too hard." Scarlett winked at Avery. Luke looked confused while Avery silently fumed. "Hit it band geeks!"

_**(The Tango: Maureen from RENT**_

_**Performed by Scarlett and Luke)**_

**Scarlett:  
The samples won't delay  
But the cable -  
Luke:  
There's another way  
Say something - Anything  
Scarlett:  
Test - One, two, three. . .  
Luke:  
Anything but that  
Scarlett:  
This is weird  
Luke:  
It's weird  
Scarlett:  
Very weird  
Luke:  
Freakin' weird  
Scarlett:  
I'm so mad  
That I don't know what to do  
Fighting with microphones  
Freezing down to my bones  
And to top it all off  
I'm with you!  
Luke:  
Feel like going insane?  
Got a fire in your brain?  
And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?  
Scarlett:  
As a matter of fact -  
Luke:  
Honey, I know the act  
It's called, the 'Tango Maureen'  
The Tango Maureen  
It's a dark, dizzy  
merry-go-round  
As she keeps you dangling  
Scarlett:  
You're wrong  
Luke:  
Your heart she is mangling  
Scarlett:  
It's different with me  
Luke:  
And you toss and you turn  
'Cause her cold eyes can burn  
Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound  
Scarlett:  
I think I know what you mean  
Both:  
The Tango Maureen  
Luke:  
Has she ever  
Pouted her lips  
And called you 'Pookie'?  
Scarlett:  
Never!  
Luke:  
Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?  
Scarlett:  
This is spooky  
Did you swoon  
When she walked through the door?  
Luke:  
Every time - so be cautious  
Scarlett:  
Did she moon over other boys-?  
Luke:  
More than moon-  
Scarlett:  
I'm getting nauseous  
Luke:  
It's hard to do this backwards.  
Scarlett:  
You should try it in heels!  
She cheated  
Luke:  
She cheated  
Scarlett:  
Maureen cheated  
Luke:  
Freakin' cheated  
Scarlett:  
I'm defeated  
I should give up right now  
Luke:  
Gotta look on the bright side  
With all of your might  
Scarlett:  
I'd fall for her still anyhow  
Both:  
When you're dancing her dance  
You don't stand a chance  
Her grip of romance  
Makes you fall  
Luke:  
So you think, 'might as well'  
Scarlett:  
'Dance the Tango to Hell'  
Both:  
'At least I'll have Tangoed at all'  
The tango Maureen  
Gotta dance til your diva is through  
You pretend to believe her  
Cause in the end - you can't leave her  
But the end it wil come  
Still you have to play dumb  
Til you're glum and you bum  
And turn blue  
Luke:  
Why do we love when she's mean?  
Scarlett:  
And she can be so obscene  
Luke:  
Try the mike  
Scarlett:  
My Maureen (een, een, een. . .)  
Luke:  
Patched  
Scarlett:  
Thanks  
Luke:  
You know - I feel great now!  
Scarlett:  
I feel lousy  
Both:  
The Tango: Maureen!**

_**Glee!**_

The first couple of scenes so far had been a hit with the audience and the cast members who weren't on stage were currently scurrying around behind the scenes, preparing to take their places.

"You're lucky Maureen and Angel don't sing together at any point." Adam said to Adrianna as they prepared for the 'Over The Moon' scene.

"Oh yeah?" Adrianna asked.

"Yeah, I'd hate to out shine you too badly." Adam grinned. Surprisingly, Adrianna smirked back without any malice. "Hey, Ade!" Adam called as she made her way to the stage.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Break a leg, bitch." Adam winked.

_**Glee!**_

The curtain closed on the stage as Hayley walked into the backstage area. She had been sat watching the performance and her feelings were a complete mess. All she knew was that it should be her up there singing to Adrianna, not Scarlett, and to hell with the rest of the school! Hayley made her way past the dressing tables and marched towards the small area that the Troubletones had commandeered as their own. She was about to enter the curtained off area when two girls stepped in her way. She recognised one as the costume designer for the musical, Dolly, and the other as Savannah. Both were members of the Troubletones.

"You can't go in there." Savannah remarked.

"Move yourselves before I move you." Hayley retorted.

"No, you really can't. Adrianna and Scarlett need privacy so they can focus on their characters." Dolly said gently. She was easily one of the nicest members of the rival choir.

"They don't want to be bothered by nuisance members of useless choirs like you, metal face." Savannah remarked, scoffing at Hayley's piercings.

"Why don't you repeat that?" a voice asked from behind Hayley. The three girls turned to see Courtney, Taylor, Charlotte, Avery and Cody stood behind Hayley.

"The boys may punch walls instead of you, but I've got no problems with kicking your asses." Avery snarled.

"You heard the lady. Move." Cody added.

"Now!" Charlotte shouted, making a sudden move towards the two girls and laughing when they scattered in fear. "Wow, that was fun!"

"We need to do that more often." Courtney giggled.

"Thanks girls." Hayley blushed.

"Don't worry about it." Taylor smiled. "Any excuse to mess with those girls." Hayley smiled again before entering the curtained area. Thankfully Adrianna wasn't sat at one of the two dressing tables but Scarlett was.

"Can I help you?" Scarlett asked tartly as she readjusted the violet flower she was wearing in her hair. When the musical came back from recess they were opening straight into the engagement party scene and Dolly and Ms. Pillsbury had gone all out designing the costumes for Maureen and Joanne. Scarlett, as Joanne, was wearing a flawless dark purple blazer to march the knee length skirt, small heels and white blouse. The suit was originally designed for Hayley, of course, but thankfully she and Scarlett were of the same build.

"I need you to fake an injury." Hayley said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Scarlett asked, raising an eyebrow as she turned around in her chair.

"Joanne was my part to begin with." Hayley stated.

"Yeah, a part you backed out of and one that I've quite frankly been smashing." Scarlett retorted. She stood up and walked over to Hayley, smirking as their faces came inches apart. "But you know what? I'll let you take the final act."

"Why so suddenly change your mind?" Hayley asked suspiciously.

"A lot of us aren't as blind as you and Adrianna think." Scarlett chuckled. "Besides, a lot of us Troubletones are starting to have second thoughts about this whole show choir business. Almost all of us are cheerleaders at heart anyway." The girl sat down on the ground, bending her leg at an awkward angle that only an excellent dancer could and cried out "AHH! My leg! Quick, someone get Mr. St. James!"

_**Glee!**_

All Hayley could think of as the cast worked through the engagement party scene was how truly stunning Adrianna looked in the knee length pale violet dress she was wearing. When they had been hugging while the rest of the cast applauded their engagement, Adrianna had furiously whispered "what the hell are you doing?" to which Hayley had smiled and, in character, squeezed her bum. They played out the scene and built up to the song. Hayley then realised that Adrianna wasn't just acting, she was genuinely angry with her.

_**(Take Me Or Leave Me from RENT**_

_**Performed by Adrianna and Hayley)**_

**Adrianna:  
Every single day  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say,  
"Baby so sweet"  
Ever since puberty,Everybody stares at me  
Boys, girls..I can't help it baby.  
So be kind and don't lose your mind  
Just remember that I'm your baby  
Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me...  
Take me baby or leave me**

Adrianna was playing her role perfectly, stalking around the stage like a hungry succubus and winking flirtatiously at the crowd, touching Hayley suggestively and breathing along down her neck as she breathily sang the last line. Hayley, however, could see a different performance. She knew that Adrianna was hurt because of why Hayley had opted out of playing her Joanne.

**Adrianna:  
A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage  
Baby - let's have fun!  
You are the one I choose  
Folks'd kill to fill your shoes  
You'd love the limelight too, baby  
So be mine or don't waste my time  
Cryin' - " oh Honeybear - Are you still my, my, my baby?"  
Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
No way - Can I be what I'm not  
But hey - Don't you want your girl hot!?  
Don't fight - Don't lose your head  
Cause every night- Who's in your bed?  
who?  
Who's in your bed?  
spoken sweetly-"kiss pookie?"**

Although Hayley couldn't channel the anger in her character at this moment, as she was close to breaking point, she decided to give her best performance and countered Adrianna with everything she had. She managed to earn a few wolf whistles from the crowd as well.****

Hayley:  
That wont work!  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep  
Baby what's my sin?  
Never quit - I follow through  
I hate mess - but I love you  
What to do  
With my impromptu baby  
So be wise  
'cus This girl satisfies  
You've got a prize, dont compromise  
You're one lucky baby  
Take me for what I am

Adrianna:  
spoken- "A control freak"

Hayley:  
Who I was meant to be

Adrianna:  
spoken- "A snob - yet over-attentive"

Hayley:  
And if you give a damn

Adrianna:  
spoken loudly-"A loveable, droll geek"

Hayley:  
Take me baby or leave me

Adrianna:  
yelled-"And anal retentive!"

Both:  
That's it!

Hayley:  
The straw that breaks my back

Both:  
I quit!

Hayley:  
Unless you take it back

Both:  
Women!

Adrianna:  
What is it about them?

Both:  
Can't live -  
With them -  
Or without them!  
Take me for what I am

Hayley:

**Who I was meant to be  
Adrianna:**

**Who i was meant to be**

Hayley:

**And if you give a damn, you'd better  
Take me baby or leave me**

**Adrianna**

**Take me or l-l-l-leave me**

**Both:  
Take me baby  
Or leave me  
Guess I'm leavin'  
I'm gone!**

Both girls marched off the stage, the scene ending in a blackout and raging applause.

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean you don't want to play Joanne?" Adrianna asked as she and Hayley lay in Adrianna's bed together, the Broadway baby snuggled into her girlfriend's arm._

"_I'm just worried about what people will...think." Hayley said evenly._

"_Excuse me?" Adrianna asked, pulling herself up into a sitting position and staring down into her girlfriend's eyes._

"_I just don't want people to know yet."_

"_What, that you're dating me?" Adrianna was getting angrier and angrier by the minute._

"_That I'm a dyke, ok?!" Hayley shouted, offended and hurt that he girlfriend had got so touchy all of a sudden. It was when she saw the sadness in Adrianna's eyes that she realised what she had said. "Baby, I'm sorry, you know I didn't-"_

"_Whatever." Adrianna growled, getting out of the bed and quickly redressing before storming out of the room._

_End Flashback_

The eight lead characters were getting ready to go on to the stage and give their final performance of Seasons of Love with the entire cast stood behind them as a choral back up when Scarlett grabbed Hayley.

"Just so you know, metal face." Scarlett said. "You were an awesome Joanne. I think you should play it from now on. I'm happy in the chorus."

"Thanks Scarlett, that's sweet." Hayley smiled. "Now get ready."

"For what?"

"You and I were both Joanne tonight." Hayley grinned, taking Scarlett by the wrist and pulling her toward the stage. "Which means we are both singing her part in this song.

_**(Seasons of Love from RENT**_

_**Performed by Adrianna, Adam, Charlotte, Luke, Vince, Justin, Hayley, Scarlett and the McKinley cast of RENT)**_

The curtain opened to a completely blacked out stage when eight spotlights suddenly descended. Each member of the cast was stood in one while Hayley and Scarlett shared the spotlight meant for Joanne. The music begun and the nine sang together.

**All:**

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?**

In daylights, in sunsets  
In midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, a year in the life?  


The stage erupted into light as the crowd burst into applause, revealing the entire cast stood on risers behind the leads singing perfect harmonies.

**How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love?  
Measure in love**

Seasons of love  
Seasons of love

Hayley:

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan  
Scarlett:**

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?**

Wally and Adam:

**In truths that she learned  
Or in times that he cried  
In bridges he burned  
Or the way that she died**

All:

**It's time now, to sing out  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends**

Remember the love  
(Hayley: Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love)  
Remember the love  
(Scarlett: You know that love is a gift from up above)  
Remember the love  
(Adam: Share love, give love, spread love)  
Measure in love  
(Charlotte: Measure, measure your life in love)

Seasons of love  
Seasons of love  


**Scarlett:**

**Measure your life in love.**

_**Glee!**_

The audience had all gone, as had most of the cast except the cleanup crew. Adam had changed into his Cheerio uniform and was sat on a stool in the centre of the stage, looking out into the empty audience when Wally walked out behind him.

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" Wally asked, putting a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Shouldn't you?" Adam smiled.

"It's nice to see you in the uniform again." Wally grinned.

"You mean nice to see me dressed as a man?" Adam laughed.

"No, I mean it does...great things for you." Wally blushed. "What with dress rehearsals for the last week I forgot how...good the uniform looked on you."

"Shut up you perv." Adam giggled, punching Wally lightly in the chest before standing up and walking to the edge of the stage, all the lights dying except for a single spotlight on him. "I was just thinking how this is all the beginning for me."

"Beginning of what?" Wally asked, walking to stand beside him within the light.

"Everything." Adam grinned. "I plan to get paid for this one day. Not the cross dressing, well, maybe." The cheerleader winked jokingly. "You know my cousin, Kurt? He got a late acceptance into NYADA and not only is he currently working at Vogue but he's also been cast as the second lead role in a new musical that they're trying to take to Broadway. Something about Marilyn Monroe. My other cousin Santana pursued cheerleading and somehow ended up scoring the lead in a Spanish soap opera. Both of them were original members of this glee club and it somehow rocketed them towards success."

"And you think you're going to be then next big New Directions success story?" Wally asked, casually putting his arm around Adam's shoulder.

"Don't you?" Adam asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah, I do." And with that Wally's arms wrapped around Adam's waist as their lips crashed together, the last light on the stage dying out.

**Extra long chapter for my little nuggets.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, nothing, NOTHING! DON'T MAKE ME CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE ONE MORE DOOR!**

Eleven of the Troubletones danced out on to the auditorium stage dressed in frilly white dresses with tight, sparkly corsets and poufy knee-length skirts. They kicked their sparkly, high-heeled legs into the air as they danced, their hands on their hips and shoulder's shaking as each of them smiled into the empty audience with a thousand-watt grin. Maria, Scarlett and Briella, their hair scraped back into tight bun's like the rest of the girls, shimmied forward and begun to sing as they shimmied their bodies in perfect synchronicity with the rest of the girls who danced behind them.

_**(Let's Be Bad From Smash**_

_**Performed by The Troubletones)**_

**Maria, Scarlett and Briella:  
When we're feeling down and low  
Then our favourite word is no  
'Cause it points the way to go  
Let's be bad!  
Who knows what will come tomorrow?  
Neighbour, lose the sauce and sorrow  
Here's some sugar you can borrow  
Let's be bad!**

Troubletones:  
Don't want to be boring  
Our twenties are roaring  
Let's punish the flooring  
Yeah, drummer man, do what you can  
Tonight the (whoo!) will hit the fan!  
If you need some more enticing  
Here's a girl with twice the spicing  
We're the cake, but she's the icing!  
Let's be bad!  
Let's be bad!

Adrianna took her cue as the piano trilled and stumbled out on to the stage, her characterisation of the drunk, high Marilyn Monroe perfect as she fake-stumbled, two of the girls grabbing her before she pushed them away. She shoved her way through the three leading girls, allowing some hair to fall into her face which she quickly brushed off, holding out her hand for the mike stand one of the dancers had passed her. She quickly placed it in front of her, gently caressing its shaft as she sang.****

Adrianna:  
If you say something is taboo  
Well, that's the thing I want to do  
Do it 'til we're black and blue  
Let's be bad!

Adrianna unscrewed the microphone and kicked the stand over as two of the girls retrieved plastic fake guns from inside, pretending to shoot into the crowd.****

Guns and gangsters suit me fine  
Al Capone is a buddy of mine  
He's my big-shot valentine  
Let's be bad!

If spirits are sagging  
If feet are 'a dragging  
Fall off of that wagon  
The piano hums to the bass and drums  
And I'll be dancing when Hoover comes

Don't care if you've tied the knot  
Most folks want what they ain't got  
Melt the ice, some like it hot  
Let's be bad!

Adrianna and the Troubletones:  
Here's my whistle, make it "whetter"  
Let me wear that Scarlet Letter

Adrianna:  
When I'm bad, I'm even better

Adrianna and the Troubletones:  
Let's be bad!

Adrianna and the Troubletones:  
Say "bye-bye, propriety!"  
No polite society

Adrianna:  
Give me notoriety!  
Let's be bad!  


**Bring on the vices  
Don't care what the price is  
I'll add the right spices  
When the stand-up bass slaps you in the face  
Well, it ain't my husband I'll embrace**

Adrianna and the Troubletones:  
I can't see the use in waiting  
Your lips are intoxicating

Adrianna:  
Do my hips need some translating?

Adrianna and the Troubletones:  
Let's be bad!

Adrianna:  
If I drown in bathtub gin  
Notify my next of kin  
They might grieve or might jump in

Adrianna:  
Let's be bad!  
Who wants plays and O'Neill dramas?  
Gershwin is the cat's pajamas  
I'm the queen of the red-hot mamas

Adrianna and the Troubletones:  
Let's be bad!

Each crook and G-man  
Each cop and He-Man

Adrianna:  
Just stick with me, man  
Every joint's a juke with my red-hot uke  
And just like Judas once said to Luke

Adrianna and the Troubletones:  
Here's the key for my ignition  
Hit the gas to my transmission

Adrianna (Troubletones):  
When you hear the things I'm wishing  
You won't offer opposition  
Let's prohibit prohibition  
Let's! (Let's!) Be! (Be!) Ba-a-ad! (Bad!)

Adrianna:  
Some like it hot, and that ain't bad!

The group ended their spectacular performance with the girls forming around Adrianna, who winked towards the crowd before falling to the stage floor in her supposed drunken stupor.

"Finally, on the fifth attempt you girls get it right!" Jesse hollered from his seat behind the auditorium desk.

"Jesse, I don't really think this number is right for sectionals." Adrianna said.

"Why, because you don't sing every last word?" Scarlett muttered, getting a giggle from Maria.

"No, because it's _too_ theatrical and not in a good way." Adrianna snorted. "The song is basically mocking how drunk she got to deal with her issues. I don't like it and won't perform it!"

"Uhm, I will!" Scarlett piped up, raising her hand. "I mean, heaven forbid little Lady Buckingham sings every song ever."

"Wanna say that again?" Adrianna asked, stalking towards Scarlett as bell rang throughout the auditorium, signalling the end of free period.

"Move along ladies, see you Monday afternoon in the choir room." Jesse sighed, packing up his briefcase as the girls left the stage. As he tried to exit the auditorium he came face to face with Will Schuester.

"Jesse." Will said.

"Will." Jesse responded. "Can I get past, please?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Will replied, walking out of the auditorium with Jesse. "It's normally about this time of year that I have a boys against girls competition to spice up the club. The last time the Troubletones were around their director, Shelby, agreed to have it as an inter-school competition between the clubs. Would you be up for it?"

"My girls don't need any help gearing up for the competition." Jesse snorted.

"How about opening slot at sectionals?" Will grinned. "We're hosting again this year so we have the option to go first, but seeing as we have two clubs we'd have to choose where we want to be placed. We'll get a few extra judges in to decide who won and the winner get's to chose their slot first."

"You're on, Schuester." Jesse grinned, winking as he walked away.

_**Glee!**_

The cast of RENT were attending the after party at Wally's house that weekend. Although the final show had been a week ago, Wally's parents had left town this weekend so the party had to be put on hold for a week. As most of the younger performers found, however, it was worth it. The vodka was flowing and the party was in full swing, Avery currently giving a very excited (and drunk) Luke a lap dance while Taylor was blushing as she talked quietly in the corner with sexy senior Trey. The only person who didn't seem to be enjoying himself was Adam, who sat on the kitchen table with a vodka and coke in his hand as he watched Wally play his guitar in the garden, serenading some stupid blond Cheerio bitch who's name Adam didn't even know. That proved she was low on the pyramid and not worth the energy of speaking too.

"What's made a nest in your knickers?" Courtney giggled as she walked into the kitchen, pulling a beer out of the fridge and climbing up onto the table with him.

"Look at those two." He grunted, motioning sloppily with his drink towards the window and spilling some of it onto his jeans. "I mean, she's wearing his damn jacket! How fucking cliché does it need to get?"

"Wow, angry drunk huh?" Courtney giggled, earning a stern glare from her captain. "Woops, sorry."

"This is such a couple party." Adam growled. "Hayley and Bitchdrianna are totally _not_ lezzing up in the guest room, Avery and Luke are dry humping in there and if Taylor and Trey's faces get any closer they may as well be licking each other."

"Yeah, check her out getting the senior." Courtney laughed. "I guess you're glad Vince couldn't make it then."

"Are you kidding?" Adam laughed. "I would _love_ for Vince to be here. A) I'd love to see how drunk I'd have to get him to make him take his arm off and freak out people who don't realise it's fake and B) he would probably hit Wally for me."

"I don't know that girl, but I already don't like her." Courtney burped at the end of the sentence before taking another swig from her bottle. "Want me to kick her ass?"

"Nah, if he wants to waste his time with her that's his choice. If he gets crabs that's his problem!" Adam and Courtney giggled for a while before heading back into the party. Adam laid down on the floor as Courtney grabbed a bottle of tequila, a salt shaker and some pre-chopped lime slices and did a tequila slammer off of his body. Soon several girls were lining up to have a try, including a very brave (and drunk) Luke.

"Hey Adam!" Avery yelled, crawling over to her friend and straddling his shirtless, slightly sticky form as she grabbed a nearby bottle of Apple Sourz. "You wanna make out?" she giggled, shaking the bottle.

"Oh baby!" Adam growled, watching the girl take a long drink from the bottle before leaning down and making out with the other cheerleader, sharing the alcohol in her mouth and getting several wolf whistles and cat calls from the crowd. Trey was watching intently when Taylor punched him on the arm.

"Don't even think about it." She warned.

_**Glee!**_

The first thing Adam felt when he regained consciousness was a dull, aching pain his head and, strangely, his lower back. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring at a tiled ceiling and a dull, flickering light. Birds were annoyingly chirping outside and a chill draft was coming from an open window. That was when he realised he was laying on a towel on the bathroom floor, garbed in only his boxers and his outfit and shoes in a bundle by the door. Suddenly he heard a sound that terrified him. It sounded like a threatened animal. After a few seconds Adam took control of his fear and turned to see a horrific creature sleeping beside him, it's large, sweaty arm draped over his stomach and just as naked as him.

"Oh hell no." Adam groaned, wriggling out of the football player's grip and getting dressed. As he crept out of the house he heard the worst song that could ever come on begin to play on the radio.

_**(Walk of Shame by Pink**_

_**Performed by Adam and Courtney)**_

**Adam: One step, two steps, counting tiles on the floor  
Three steps, four steps, guess this means that I'm a whore  
Uh-oh, hell no, how long till I reach the door?  
Hot damn, my feet are sore**

As he snuck through the kitchen, careful not to stand on a passed out Avery, he noticed himself in the cracked mirror that hung on the wall and grimaced.****

I'm wearing last night's clothes and I look like a hot ass mess  
Although my hair looks good cause I haven't slept yet!

Courtney was stood in the lobby of her family's apartment complex, pressing angrily on the elevator button as she held her black high heels in her hand, getting funny looks from the doorman.

**Courtney: Make the elevator come a little faster  
I'm pushing all the buttons, but nothing's happening  
Please God don't let anybody see me  
Please God I'll do anything you ask of me  
I promise, no more walks of shame**

Adam: So walk this way (Courtney: we're walking, we're walking)  
Adam: Walk this way (Courtney: we're walking, we're walking)

Adam was walking down the street, shivering in the breeze as he headed towards the bus stop. He stopped suddenly, leaning over the garden fence of the nearest house and throwing up into the poor citizen's roses.****

Adam: Last night's bubblegum, no more bubbles, no more yum  
Where'd I get the wristband, tell me there's no tramp stamp  
One two three shoot, no I know that shit ain't cute  
But damn the man it sure is fun, to party 'til the sun wakes up

Courtney finally managed to get into her apartment, darting through the living room and into her bedroom before anyone noticed. She finally got to look at herself in the mirror, sighing as she sang, not knowing Adam was singing the same lyrics at the same time as he hurried away from the offended garden.****

Both: Okay now raise two hands if you've ever been guilty  
And clap clap clap clap clap it out if you've walked with me

Make the elevator come a little faster  
I'm pushing all the buttons, but nothing's happening  
Please God don't let anybody see me  
Please God I'll do anything you ask of me  
I promise, no more walks of shame

So walk this way (Adam: we're walking, we're walking)  
Walk this way (Adam: we're walking, we're walking)  


_**Glee!**_

"Mr. Schue, I swear to El Diablo if you're trying to get us to work with those thrift store whores for sectionals as some kind of cop out for us kicking their sorry asses at sectionals, I _will_ go all Lima Heights!" Adam growled as he sat with the New Directions in the auditorium, glaring across the room at Adrianna and the Troubletones. The two directors, along with Sue, were stood on the stage trying to calm their arguing glee clubs.

"Easy there Sandbags 2.0." Sue said to Adam. "We've called everyone together because sectionals is returning to McKinley this year."

"Well I'm not working with that little spic either!" Adrianna roared.

"Yeah, it's hard enough carrying those three fat cows on the Cheerio field, let alone in glee!" Scarlett laughed, motioning to the three cheerleading New Directions members.

"Oh, you wanna go?!" Cody snarled, standing up from her seat.

"Scarlett! Cody! British Berry!" Sue yelled, making even Will and Jesse jump. "If I hear one more word out of anyone not only will every cheerleader in this room be removed from the squad, I will personally see to it that you are all removed from your respective glee club on grounds of racism, bulling and simply being terrible!" Sue cleared her throat as everyone quietened down and returned to their seats. "Now, as I was saying. Being that we have two glee clubs you're going to have to fight it out to decide who goes in what slot, as is the right of the hosting school. I'm here to make sure there's a deciding vote on the judging panel and to watch the blood bath."

"To keep it fair Mr. Schuester and I won't be directing your numbers, either." Jesse added.

"Your captains, Adam and Adrianna, choose an assistant from your individual groups and the two of you will direct your numbers to be performed here on Friday."

"Is there a theme?" Adrianna asked.

"Glad you asked." Jesse grinned. "After voting, the three of us decided your numbers must be songs by the artists Jessie J."

"We got this." Adam whispered to Avery.

"Nothing like a home advantage for us." Scarlett muttered to Briella. "What with Buttered Scone and all." She nodded towards Adrianna, giggling.

"You have your assignments. Glee sessions will run as normal this week without your directors." Sue announced. "Now get out of my face, the smell of collective failure in this room is making my ovarian cysts burst."

_**Glee!**_

The New Directions were gathered in the choir room, Adam sat at the piano while Avery stood by the white board. They were having a group discussion on which Jessie J song to sing and who would get which solos, Avery skilfully jotting down ideas as each member of the club shouted them out to her.

"I have an idea." Hayley said, standing up and addressing the others.

"Anything has to be better than Vince's idea for a four-part harmony of Who's Laughing Now." Adam snickered.

"What?!" Vince yelled.

"Seriously?" Avery asked from her place against the white board. "Do you not know anything about music?" Vince looked at the ground dejectedly as Courtney comfortingly patted his arm.

"So, I don't think we should use this song for the competition persay." Hayley said, turning her snapback around and taking off the soccer team jacket she had been wearing, throwing it to Adam. "But I wanna use it to address the rumours that have been going around since RENT. For those of you who don't know, yes, I'm a lesbian. I'm also dating Adrianna."

"Honey, you thought that was a secret?" Taylor giggled from her seat, getting a dark glare and a hiss from Adam.

"I'm not quite ready to admit it to all of the school yet, but you guys in here are like my family, so I wanted to come clean with you. Plus, this song is all kinds of awesome." Hayley grinned. "Hit it!"

_**(Do It Like A Dude by Jessie J**_

_**Performed by Hayley and the New Directions girls)**_

**Hayley: **

**Stomp stomp I've arrived  
Drop the beat, nasty face  
Why ya lookin' at me?**

Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky  
In my spaceship  
I'm an alien tonight

Everyone grinned, seeming to enjoy the song. Avery danced forward, standing next to Hayley and pirouetting around the girl as the rest of the ladies on the team rushed up, forming around their team mates and dancing in time with her.****

New Directions Girls: 

**Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka**

**Hayley:  
You think I can't get hurt like you, you mother?**

Hayley and the girls:

**I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar

Hayley:

**Boom Boom, pull me a beer  
No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here  
Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp  
M H's on my crotch like this**

At this verse all of the girls lined up, slapping their thighs and thrusting their hips as Hayley sang, getting their respective partners looking quite hot and bothered.****

Girls:

**Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka**

**Hayley:  
You think I can't get hurt like you, you mother?**

Hayley and girls:

**I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar

Hayley strutted forward, swagger in her step as Courtney and Cody followed her, harmonising as she sang.****

Hayley with Courtney and Cody:

**Boys, come say what you wanna  
Boys, you need to lick my dollar  
Boys, gettin' hot under the collar  
Holla holla woah**

Boys, come say what you wanna  
Boys, you need to lick my dollar  
Boys, gettin' hot under the collar  
Holla holla woah

Hayley and girls: 

**I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

We can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar

Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it low like you  
Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it like a dude

Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it low like you  
Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it low like you

The song stopped with each of the girls folding their arms and leaning their backs against one another, panting heavily.

"Girls that was amazing!" Adam squealed as he lead the boys in applauding their ladies.

"Does this mean we can finally replace Adam?" Vince asked, throwing his arm around Hayley's shoulders and taking her hat off of her.

"What does that mean?" Adam giggled, punching Vince lightly in the chest as the taller boy plonked Hayley's hat on his head and knocked the bill down to block Adam's vision.

"It means that we love you man, but you're a high maintenance princess. We need another bro to even up the score in here." Trey laughed.

"You guys are jerks, but I love you." Hayley smiled. "So, shall we get working on our actual song?"

_**Glee!**_

"So, can we address the huge pink elephant in the room?" Scarlett asked from her position on the floor of the auditorium stage.

"The sock I'm going to shove in your mouth if you don't quit your bitching?" Maria asked tiredly as Adrianna paced around in front of them.

"Oh, you wanna go, Little Latin Barbie?" Scarlett growled.

"Shut up!" Adrianna hissed. "If you want to talk about my sexuality then let's get it out there! Yes I am dating Hayley from the New Directions, yes I'm still just as determined to win at sectionals and yes I am worried because Jessie J is her favourite artist and I now that dancing little fairy will know that as well and no doubt nominate her as his assistant captain for this assignment."

"No he won't." Scarlett groaned. "If I know Daphne he'll nominate Avery or Cody. He may go on and on about how much he loves glee but you and he have more in common than you think. He wants to be a star and the New Directions and Cheerios are just his platforms to get there. He'll keep his Cheerios closest to him because they're the most loyal."

"Be that as it may, we still need to crush them!" Adrianna replied.

"No, we don't!" Scarlett said, standing up and readjusting her high pony. "Look, it doesn't matter what set we have at sectionals as long as we're better than them. You said your dyke friend likes this music, right? And I remember you too having a fight after RENT. Why don't you use this as an opportunity to sing to her and fix it?"

"What do you mean?" Adrianna stuttered.

"We'd all help you, right?" Scarlett said, looking at the other girls who all nodded. "See, I'm not as much of a bitch as you think. You just get on my nerves, British. Besides, wasn't it me that faked an injury so Hayley could sing with you during the musical?"

"Thanks, girls." Adrianna smiled. "I think I know just the song."

_**Glee!**_

"Ok everyone." Mr. Schuester said from his seat between Jesse and Sue at the desk in the auditorium, the New Directions dotted around in their individual groups. "Let's give it up for the Troubletones." Hayley was the only one who actually clapped enthusiastically, a few of the others giving half-hearted attempts while the rest just didn't bother.

"Boo!" Adam laughed.

"Zip it Latin Daphne!" Sue hissed as Adrianna walked out on to the stage.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Hayley." Adrianna smiled, looking almost shyly over at the girl, who was blushing beet red as everyone turned to stare at her.

_**(Silver Linings (Crazy 'Bout You) by Jessie J**_

_**Performed by Adrianna and the Troubletones)**_

**Adrianna:**

**Call me crazy, yeah.  
In a world where no one, no one understands  
It's good to finally find someone, someone who can  
You know me  
Better than I know myself  
Don't care what they say  
Don't care what this world thinks  
We got each other  
That's all we need  
And you show me  
I don't need nothing else**

As Adrianna sang, grinning like an idiot at Hayley, the rest of the girls walked out from backstage, all wearing short black dresses to match Adrianna's. They each carried a stool and once they were stood in a line they placed the stool down, sat on it and begun to harmonise with their captain.****

Adrianna and the Troubletones (Scarlett):

**Call me crazy  
Call me a fool (ooh)  
Call me crazy, baby it's true  
But I'm crazy 'bout you (crazy)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy)  
I can't help it (help it)  
Nothing I can do  
I'm crazy, crazy 'bout you (crazy crazy crazy crazy)  
And I love it cause I know you're crazy 'bout me too  
**

**Adrianna:**

**When I lose my mind, when I'm a total mess  
I stop as you still think I'm the best  
And I love you even when you're a wreck  
**

Several members of New Directions, including Adam and Hayley, were smiling and singing along as they clapped to the beat.

**Adrianna and the Troubletones (Dolly):**

**Call me crazy  
Call me a fool (hey)  
Call me crazy, baby it's true  
But I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy)  
You're my silver lining (you make the light)  
You make the light come through  
I'm crazy, crazy 'bout you (crazy 'bout you, crazy 'bout you)  
And I love it cause I know you're crazy 'bout me too**

Adrianna:

**And when this world tries to tear us down  
They never will  
They'll never break us apart  
They're saying crazy and hard**

Adrianna and the Troubletones (Maria):

**Call me crazy  
Crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy)  
I can't help it, help it  
Nothing I can do (nothing I can do)  
I'm crazy, crazy 'bout you  
And I love it cause I know  
But I'm crazy 'bout you  
I'm crazy, I'm crazy 'bout you  
You're my silver lining  
You make the light come through  
I'm crazy, crazy 'bout you  
(Call me crazy)  
And I love it cause I know you're crazy 'bout me too**

The New Directions, possibly for the first time, genuinely applauded the Troubletones as Adrianna bowed and the girls behind her clapped her performance as well.

"Ladies, that was awesome!" Mr. Schue grinned.

"Adrianna that song was beautiful." Jesse added. "I'm sure we all felt your love for your girlfriend when you performed. As always your performance was stellar but what I was most impressed with is how you got the girls to work together."

"I think we've come to a new understanding and final begun to click as a team, right?" Adrianna smiled, the girls nodding.

"Alright, alright." Sue yawned. "Sloppy baby team two, you ready?"

"Yes, Ms. Sylvester, we are." Adam grinned. "Guys?" the Troubletones removed their stools and swapped places with the New Directions as the other choir prepared themselves. "You sure you're ready?" Adam asked Trey and Hayley as the three of them huddled in front of the stage, the other singers forming up behind them.

"I wanna rock this!" Hayley grinned.

"It's not normally my style, but it's a cool song. I'm ready." Trey grinned. Adam grinned, moving to the very front of the stage as the other two hid themselves among the other singers.

"Hit it!" Adam grinned.

_**(Laserlight by David Guetta ft. Jessie J**_

_**Performed by Adam, Hayley, Trey and the New Directions)**_

**Adam:**

**In the blink of an eye  
I was falling from the sky  
In the blur, you took my breath away  
And my heart starts beating  
And my lungs start breathing  
And the voice in my head starts screaming  
I'm alive!**

As Adam held the last note with impressive technique, he slowly backed into the group of singers as Hayley pounced out, her delicate soprano rising above the harmonies of the group.****

Hayley and the New Directions:

**You're like a laserlight, burning down  
Burning down, on me  
You're like a laserlight, burning down  
Burning down, on me**

Hayley:

**You make me feel good,  
You make me feel safe,  
You make me feel like I could live another day  
You make me feel good,  
You make me feel safe,  
You know I wouldn't have it any other way**

Trey moved forward, dancing with Hayley as the rest of the group moved in perfect sync behind them.****

Trey:

**You and me, face to face  
And there's so much I could say  
On these words, and forever seem the silence  
Can you hear, that box bre-brea-breaking  
And the world starts sha-sha-shaking  
They keep talking, talking, talking  
But we're walking, walking, to the light  
Tonight, tonight**

Hayley, Trey and the New Directions:

**You're like a laserlight, burning down  
Burning down, on me  
You're like a laserlight, burning down  
Burning down, on me**

Hayley:

**You make me feel good,  
Trey:**

**You make me feel safe,  
Both:**

**You make me feel like I could live another day  
You make me feel good,  
You make me feel safe,  
You know I wouldn't have it any other way**

Hayley:

**Stop...please don't stop...I won't stop  
We won't stop... [x3]  
**

The two singers moved back into the group as they formed into a V formation, Adam stood at the head, leading the final lines of the song.

**Adam and the New Directions:**

**In the blink of an eye  
I was falling from the sky  
In the blur, you took my breath away**

"Well done guys." Jesse said into his microphone.

"Another excellent performance!" Mr. Schue added, looking a little downtrodden that Jesse hadn't decided to praise his glee club as well as he had the Troubletones. "If everyone can give us ten minutes to decide and wait in the choir room we will meet you with the results."

_**Glee!**_

"Listen up, sloppy babies!" Sue said, walking into the choir room with the two glee coaches. "The winner of the competition is New Directions. I will now leave to steam clean my tracksuit as it smells like glitter." Will's glee club all jumped for the joy, the Troubletones not really seeming to care.

"So, what slot would you like guys?" Will asked his excited team.

"We decided the Troubletones should open and we'll take last slot." Wally said.

"Why?" Scarlett asked suspiciously.

"We've already more or less chosen our set list." Avery replied. "We know you guys will be doing something big and glamorous and seeing as we're both representing this school we think you'd be better to open."

"There you have it." Jesse said, just as the bell rang. "Girls, meet here tomorrow for practice!"

"Hey." Hayley said, catching up to Adrianna as everyone filed out of the choir room.

"Yeah?" Adrianna asked.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you more." Adrianna grinned, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend in the hallway, not giving a damn who saw.


	8. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. Check out my sexy annalucindaberry! Adrianna and Adam get up to mischief in her stories too!**

"Hey!" Adam hissed across the choir room. Everyone was filing out after a particularly boring glee lesson and soon he and Wally, both of whom had been dawdling for one reason or another, were the only ones left.

"What's up?" Wally asked, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Are we ever gonna talk about it?" Adam glared.

"Talk about what?" Wally asked, feigning confusion.

"Oh you know damn well what I'm talking about!" Adam snarled, poking Wally in the chest with his long, thin finger. "Oh, let me see. How about that time you kissed me after RENT?"

"Dude, it was a moment of weakness." Wally said in a hushed tone, looking to see if anyone was listening. "I don't want people at this school knowing I'm bi!"

"Why?! Ever since last week you can't keep Hayley and that She-Devil apart! No one says anything about them!"

"It's different. They're two hot girls. I'm a guy."

"No one touches me!"

"Because you're in that." Wally answered, motioning to Adam's Cheerio uniform.

"I don't understand you!" Adam groaned, running his hand through his curls. "One week you're flirting with me, kissing me in an empty auditorium and the next you're with some low-ring Cheerio bitch and you don't wanna know me!"

"Don't talk about Carla like that man." Wally sighed. "Look, I was confused about a lot of stuff but then I met Carla and I liked her so I asked her out."

"You like the safety and moderate popularity she offers, you mean." Adam glared. "Is that what this is about? Popularity? I'm the damn head cheerleader! Things are changing around this school and you know it!"

"Sorry man, not interested." Wally said, pushing past Adam and leaving the room.

"You know what?! ME EITHER!" Adam shrieked, releasing a primal roar as he kicked over one of the sheet music stands.

_**Glee!**_

"Listen up ladies!" Jesse said as he walked into the choir room, finding the Troubletones missing a short, loud member. "Wait, where is Adrianna?"

"She called in sick." Maria supplied, her eyes not leaving her pink, bedazzled Blackberry.

"Laryngitis." Briella added.

"Apparently it's kinda bad. Her mom can't get her out of bed." Dolly said.

"Great, how am I supposed to stage the new sectionals number without her?" Jesse sighed, leaning against the piano and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh wow, you think we only have one star in this room?" Scarlett snarked, getting up from her seat and snatching the sheet music from Jesse's hand. "Really? You want us to sing this. No no, Mr. St. James, if you want to get the judges attention at sectionals using an all female choir we have to use our...assets." Scarlett winked, throwing the sheet music into the air as she snatched Maria's phone, searching through her music until she found the right song. "Cheerios form in with me. Other losers if you know it try to keep up!"

_**(Whip It by Nicki Minaj**_

_**Performed by Scarlett and the Troubletones)**_

**Scarlett:**

**Hey, you, jump in this ride  
It's real nice, and slippery inside  
Rise, guy, come get this pie  
Ri ri ri ride it in style  
Said it a minute ago, I did it a minute ago  
I drop it, I pick it up slow, I want it, I kick in the door  
Cause they know that I got that good shit  
Said I'm bad, but I could be a good bitch  
**

Jesse's eyes widened at Scarlett's use of language. Scarlett shimmied provocatively around the room. The other Cheerios quickly picked up the routine and pranced up, mimicking her motions in perfect time as the non-cheerleading girls giggled and clapped while Jesse tried to keep his eyes anywhere but the performing girls.

**Scarlett and the Troubletones:**

**Squeeze my body, rock my body,  
Boy, you make me go  
Na na na na na me go  
Please my body, heal my body  
Boy, you make me go  
Na na na na na me go**

We gon'...

The girls had moved into the gymnasium where the senior boys were playing basketball, the boys stopping to watch the girls and their sexy moves. Scarlett soon found who she was looking for, senior member of the New Directions Trey, and stalked towards him like a hungry predator.****

Scarlett: 

**Hey stranger over there  
I'm really liking that way  
You whip it whip it  
Yeah, I want you everyday  
You're so right, you're so tight  
You got my world spinning  
You got my world spinning  
My head goes round and around, round and around  
Now I'm thinking  
If we could be, stranger what you say?  
I'm really liking that way  
You whip it whip it whip it whip it**

Trey clearly like the attention as Scarlett was grinding her body up against his as she sang before pushing him away, dancing back to sing with the girls.****

Maria: Na na na na na we go

Savannah: Na na na na na we go

Scarlett:

**Woah.  
Is that my cue? I'm looking for some brain to boost my IQ  
I'm like 5'2, my SAT scores was high too.  
But I don't mean to brag I Louis Vuitton bag em  
Hopped out the jag proceeded to sha shag em.  
Slim, trim, oh so light skin  
So pe pe Peter put the pipe in**

Scarlett and the Troubletones:

**Squeeze my body, rock my body,  
Boy, you make me go  
Na na na na na me go  
Please my body, heal my body  
Boy, you make me go  
Na na na na na me go**

We gon'...

Hey stranger over there  
I'm really liking that way  
You whip it whip it  
Yeah, I want you everyday  
You're so right, you're so tight  
You got my world spinning  
You got my world spinning  
My head goes round and around, round and around  
Now I'm thinking  
If we could be, stranger what you say?  
I'm really liking that way  
You whip it whip it whip it whip it

Na na na na na me go

Na na na na na me go

"What the hell was that?!" A croaky voice asked. Everyone turned to see Adrianna storming into the auditorium, where the performance had finished.

"I thought you were sick, Adrianna?" Jesse asked.

"I was feeling a little better so I came in to pick up my homework and I find you sullying our name by singing what you seem to think passes for decent music?" Adrianna's voice broke as she attempted to shriek, advancing on Scarlett. "Listen you stupid little-"

"Mr. St. James!" Scarlett snapped. "I don't care if she's sick, I WILL cutabitch unless she gets out of my face."

"Adrianna, go home." Jesse growled. "Now!"

"This isn't the end of this!" Adrianna hissed hoarsely as she left the room.

_**Glee!**_

"Why is she at our table?" Adam snarled quietly to Taylor, glaring at Carla, the girl sat far to close to Wally at the glee club's table.

"She's his girlfriend now, Adam." Taylor said. The girl was getting a little tired of Adam's constant bitching. "Look, you need to get a grip. They're dating and there's nothing you can do about it. He chose her and if I'm honest you're acting a little pathetic." Adam's jaw dropped to the floor. "Don't give me that look, Adam. You're better than this whiney, bitchy person you're becoming!"

"Like you can talk!" Adam hissed back. "Everyone knows you and Trey are dating in glee. We also know he wants to keep it a secret in case the other seniors start calling him a paedophile!"

"Fuck you, Adam." Taylor growled, throwing her water into the cheerleader's face and walking away, grinning as the music began.

_**(No One by Alicia Keys**_

_**Performed by Taylor and Trey)**_

Taylor smiled out at the glee club as she begun to play the initial notes on the piano in the choir room, the kids smiling at the familiar tune. As Taylor opened her mouth to sing her eyes locked onto Trey.

**Taylor: **

**I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better**

Taylor got up from behind the piano, Brad quickly taking her place and picking up the tune as she walked into the centre of the room, her arms lifting outwards as she sang.****

Taylor:

**You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright**

Trey's grin was the brightest in the room as he stood up and crossed the floor in three strides, taking the girl's hands in his own and singing with her.****

Trey and Taylor:

**No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you**

Taylor:

**When the rain is pouring down  
Trey:**

**And my heart is hurting  
Both:**

**You will always be around  
This I know for certain**

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright  


**No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel**

Taylor:

**I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have**

**Trey:**

**I know people will try, try to divide, something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one**

Both:

**No one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you**

"That was real nice guys, real nice." Mr. Schue said, leading the club in applauding the young couple.

"Mr. Schue, while we're just singing for the heck of it, Court and I have a song we've been fooling around with." Avery said.

"Let's hear it ladies." Mr. Schue nodded as Avery and Courtney took the floor.

"I know it's kinda soppy, but we both wanna dedicate this to our boyfriends." Courtney grinned as Avery handed the band sheet music.

"Yeah, this is for you guys." Avery smiled towards Luke and Vince.

_**(Take My Breath Away by Berlin**_

_**Performed by Courtney, Avery, Adam and Emma.)**_

**Courtney:**

**Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
**

Courtney looked over to Avery, who stood by her side, and smiled as she tapped her arm gently. Avery grinned back as she picked up the song.

**Avery:**

**Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love**

Both:

**Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
**

Adam was leaning against his locker, watching Wally and Carla kissing down the hallway with open jealousy.

**Adam:**

**Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love**

The girls were now moving through the choir room, smiling at their friends and gently kissing their boyfriends on the cheek.****

All three:

**Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
**

Emma was sat behind the office in her desk, pretending to listen to a student as she gazed out of the see through walls to see her distant husband speaking to Jesse St. James. The two had grown apart ever since the musical and Emma feared she slowly losing him.

**Emma:**

**Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid**

All four:

**Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
**

Courtney and Avery returned to the centre of the choir room, raising their voices together as they finished the song.

**Courtney and Avery:**

**Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love**

All four:

**Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**

"That was real nice guys, real nice." Mr. Schue smiled, leading the group in their applause of the two girls. "Now, let's get working on sectionals, shall we?!"

"About that, Mr. Schue." Charlotte added. "A few of us have been working on a possible number. We know we have to have a group number and a solo and we all voted that our captain should take the solo."

"Ahw, you guys." Adam blushed. He had fully intended on taking the solo anyway but it was nice to know the glee club were behind him.

"Anyway, we've been fooling around with this for a group number and want your opinion." Charlotte grinned. "Ready guys?"

_**(10,000 Nights of Thunder by Alphabeat**_

_**Performed by Courtney, Luke, Vince, Avery, Charlotte and Justin)**_

Vince stood up from his seat and begun to sing as the music started. Courtney followed suit, her voice harmonising with his

**Vince: I was not looking for artsy fartsy love**

**Vince and Courtney: I wanted someone to love completely  
Someone more than weekly**

The two begun to walk down to the floor of the choir room as Avery and Luke also stood up.****

Avery: I was looking for a decent boy  
For a tender glance (Luke: o-o-oh)  
For a safety dance (Luke: o-o-oh)

The final member of the group to stand was Justin, who jogged down to join his girlfriend as the six of them sang together.

**All: The Wuthering Heights  
And the stormy nights**

Justin, Charlotte and the others: You give me 10,000 nights of thunder  
But I will give them all back to you  
'Cause you're so ooh, (Avery: du-du-du)  
You're so ahh, (Courtney: du-du-du)  
You're so cool.

The group had moved to the auditorium, the six performers on stage while Mr. Schue and the rest of the group sat in the audience, smiling and clapping to the beat.****

Luke: You came like a thief in the night and stole my heart  
Luke and Avery: Uh, like a solitude erasure  
Like an elevator

Courtney: And I know we'd do anything for love (Vince: oh yeah)  
And it is you and me (Vince: o-o-oh)  
For all eternity (Vince: o-o-oh)

All: The Wuthering heights  
And the stormy nights

Justin, Charlotte and the others: You give me 10,000 nights of thunder  
But I will give them all back to you  
'Cause you're so uhh, (Avery: du-du-du)  
You're so ooh, (Courtney: du-du-du)  
You're so cool (Girls: Baby you're so super-supremely-di-ba-be-di-oh)

Luke held out his hand for Avery as the two shimmied forward, picking up the song as the others danced behind them.****

Luke and Avery: It feels like 10,000 nights of thunder  
When I've spend the one with you  
'Cause you're so ooh, (Charlotte: du-du-du)  
You're so ahh, (Courtney: du-du-du)  
You're so cool (Girls: Baby you're so super-supremely-di-ba-be-di-oh)

Avery: Baby baby you're irresistible and I'm insatiable (uh uh uh-ooh)  
Yeah love is an ocean of sweet emotion (sweet emotion)

All: You give me 10,000 nights of thunder  
But I will give them all back to you  
'Cause you're so ooh, (du-du-du)  
You're so ahh, (du-du-du)  
You're so cool (Baby you're so super-supremely-di-ba-be-di-oh)

Charlotte and Justin: It feels like 10,000 nights of thunder  
When I've spend the one with you  
'Cause you're so ooh, (du-du-du)  
You're so ahh, (du-du-du)  
You're so cool (Baby you're so super-supremely-di-ba-be-di-oh)

"That was amazing!" Mr. Schue grinned as he lead the others in a standing ovation. "The perfect warm-up for sectionals! Now let's get practising!"

**I know, I know. Fillerific. I'm sorry :(  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Eeeek. Here we go, sectionals time! As always, I own nothing. Props to my sexy beta annalucinaberry. Go check her shit out! :D**

"Hey, hey!" Scarlett yelled, running up to Taylor and Courtney in the hallway. "Hey, Avril Lavigne and Disney Princess! Wait up!"

"Can we help you?" Courtney asked, folding her arms.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck at sectionals this week." Scarlett grinned. "I heard about the teachers agreeing to combining the groups should any of the losing members be willing to join and we'd like you to know that any of you New Directions girls are welcome to join the Troubletones after we beat you this Friday."

"Oh, I think you'll find it'll be you knocking on our door." Courtney grinned.

"Anyway, until then." Scarlett smiled. "Now!" two of the Cheerio members of the Troubletones darted out of nowhere and slushied the two female New Direction members. "See you losers at sectionals!" Scarlett laughed as she lead her teammates off.

"She is _so_ not getting in after we win." Taylor growled as she tried to get slushy out of her face.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up." Courtney sighed.

_**Glee!**_

The members of both clubs were sat in the auditorium while Mr. Schue and Jesse were stood on the stage.

"You look tired, you ok?" Adam asked Hayley as they got comfortable in their seats.

"I was up most of last night watching Breakfast Club with Ade." Hayley yawned. "She loves that film. Apparently it calms her down. I have no idea why, but there you go."

"And that's why I don't bother with women." Adam grinned as they turned to watch their teacher.

"As we all know, sectionals are fast approaching." Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands together. "That being said, Mr. St. James and I have called in a little reinforcements to help you guys prepare for the competition."

"Introducing former members of the New Directions and the Troubletones!" Jesse grinned, leading Mr. Schue off of the stage as the two clubs applauded and the music began and a lone female figure walked on to the stage. Adam whooped as he recognised the singer as his cousin, Santana.

_**(You and I by Lady Gaga**_

_**Performed by the McKinley Graduates)**_

**Santana: **

**It's been a long time since I came around  
Been a long time but I'm back in town  
This time I'm not leaving without you**

Quinn Fabray walked out on to the stage from the right, grinning as she stood beside Santana and begun to sing, her crisp, clear alto silencing her audience.**  
**

**Quinn: **

**You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh  
I'd give anything again to be your baby doll  
This time I'm not leaving without you**

Another blonde, Brittany Pierce, walked out from the left of the stage and stood on Santana's left. The united Unholy Trinity's voices harmonised as the voice of a powerful belter rang from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see Mercedes Jones strutting down towards the stage as she sang.****

Mercedes with Unholy Trinity:

**You said sit back down where you belong  
In the corner of my bar with your high heels on  
Sit back down on the couch where we  
Made love the first time and you said to me this**

All four: 

**Something, something about this place  
Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy  
Yeah something about, baby, you and I**

The four girls on stage were joined by another two ladies, Tina Cohen-Chang and Sugar Motta, who grinned at their former team mates before taking up the next verse together.****

Tina:

**It's been two years since I let you go,  
I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll**

**Sugar:**

**Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart  
On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold  
With a guitar humming and no clothes**

**Both:**

**This time I'm not leaving without you  
Ooh-oh ooh-oh**

This time it was the voice of two men coming from the back of the room. Blaine Anderson walked down the wheelchair ramp alongside Artie Abrams, the two singing the chorus together.

**Blaine and Artie:**

**Sit back down where you belong  
In the corner of my bar with your high heels on  
Sit back down on the couch where we  
Made love the first time and you said to me**

Soon all of the graduates were on the stage together, Santana and Blaine stepping forward as the others harmonised.****

Blaine and Santana with graduates:

**Something, something about this place  
Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy  
Yeah something about, baby, you and I**

Brittany and Sugar:

**You and I  
You, you and I  
You, you and I  
You, you and I, I  
You and I  
You, you and I  
Oh yeah!  
I'd rather die  
Without you and I**

C'mon!  
Put your drinks up!

Quinn:

**We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent  
'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven  
There's only three men that I'm a serve my whole life  
It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ**

Tina: 

**Something, something about the chase**

**Sugar:**

**Six whole years**

**Tina:**

**I'm a New York woman, born to run you down  
So have my lipstick all over your face  
Something, something about just knowing when it's right  
So put your drinks up for Nebraska  
For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you**

Artie:

**You and I  
You, you and I  
Baby, I rather die!  
Without you and I**

Quinn: 

**You and I  
You, you and I  
Nebraska, I rather die  
Without you and I**

Santana:

**It's been a long time since I came around  
Been a long time but I'm back in town  
This time I'm not leaving without you.**

The clubs and their teachers applauded as Mr. Schue and Jesse walked on to the stage.

"Still not lost your touch, guys!" Mr. Schue grinned. "Right, up here we have eight former New Directions members. However, four of them were the founding members of the Troubletones."

"Therefore." Jesse said. "Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Sugar will coach the Troubletones this week."

"While Quinn, Blaine, Tina and Artie coach the New Directions." Mr. Schue smiled. "Now, let's move out!"

_**Glee!**_

"All I'm saying is these girls had better plan on winning." Sugar grinned as she sat in the choir room with Jesse and the other Troubletones coaches, waiting for the club. "I'm missing my date with Pierre to the Eiffel Tower for this."

"Oh, Richie Bitch, I've missed you." Santana smirked.

"How is France, Sugar?" Mercedes asked.

"It can't be as exciting as what you three are doing!" Sugar grinned. "I mean, Mercedes, I downloaded your EP as soon as you posted about it on Facebook! And Santana working on that new Spanish soap opera and Brittany studying dance at NYU!"

"You're all doing great, ladies." Jesse said from his position leaning against the piano.

"Listen, St. Jerk." Santana snapped. "We came back because Mr. Schue told us about the Troubletones being reformed and he wanted both clubs to be the best they could be, not to help you. I don't not what your game is here but I don't like it and I don't trust you. No one that tries to sleep with sixteen year old Berry can be right in the head."

"Stop the violence." Brittany whispered.

"Yeah, lay off Santana." Mercedes smiled as the Troubletones begun to walk in.

"Alright ladies, listen up!" Santana snapped, clapping her hands together as she stood in front of the club. "As a founding member of the Troubletones I want to see you girls do amazing out there. Mr. St. James told me that most of you are Cheerios so our focus for sectionals is going to be dancing."

"I told you that you were all backing dancers for me." Adrianna smiled.

"Oh no, Berry 2.0." Mercedes added. "We've been looking through each of your performances and have decided that you will be sharing your solo with our little Scarlett during the group number."

"W-what?!" Adrianna stuttered as Scarlett grinned like a cat that had just got the cream.

"Don't panic, Streisand." Santana sighed. "The solo performance still goes to you. Mercedes and I will work Adrianna and Scarlett respectively with Mr. St. James to focus on their solos while myself, Brittany and Sugar help choreograph the dance number. From what I've been told it's a song the three of us are quite familiar with."

"Any questions?" Sugar asked, blowing a bubble with her gum.

"No? Then let's move!" Santana hissed, clapping her hands together again.

"And remember!" Brittany stated. "If you have a leprechaun at home like I did and you make a wish on him it WILL come true!"

_**Glee!**_

In the auditorium a similar scene was playing out with the New Directions.

"Alright guys, we have our marching orders!" Mr. Schue grinned. "Blaine, as a former male lead of two different glee clubs, will work with Adam on his solo performance here in the auditorium. Quinn, Tina and Artie will work with Avery, Courtney, Charlotte, Luke and Trey on their vocals during the group performance. The rest of you will be working with myself on finalising our choreography for the dance number in the gym. Let's move!"

"See you later guys." Adam smiled.

"Don't have too much fun." Avery winked as Mr. Schue and the other graduates left he and Blaine alone.

"So, do you have any idea what song you'll be performing?" Blaine asked with a smile as he dragged two stools out on to the stage, sitting on one and motioning for Adam to sit with him. "I know Mr. Schue lets the star soloist of each competition choose their own song."

"You think I'm a star?" Adam blushed.

"I've seen you perform, Adam." Blaine smiled. "With the Cheerios and with the glee club. Mr. Schue forwarded us all videos of group performances and I know you saw Kurt and I in the audience at RENT. I'm sure Rachel and Finn would agree that Mr. Schue couldn't have found us a better replacement as captain of the club than you. So, what song were you thinking of performing?"

"Well, there is one song I've been playing with for the last couple of months." Adam begun, but was interrupted by the sound of two people walking on to the stage. "Spies!" he hissed, pointing towards Adrianna and Mercedes.

"Oh get off your high horse, Glitterballs." Adrianna spat.

"Looks like we double booked." Mercedes smiled knowingly towards Blaine. "While we have you both here, however, there's something we need to address."

"This rivalry between the clubs you two are fuelling has got to stop." Blaine added. "Even in our day our clubs weren't this bad."

"We know why it's like this as well." Mercedes added. "You two are stars, it's clear for anyone to see, and you want to use glee club like we did. To get you out of this town."

"So" Blaine said, standing and motioning for Adrianna to sit on his stool. "We're going to sing and the two of you will agree to a fair competition that everyone can enjoy, regardless of the outcome."

"The faster I can focus on my rehearsal the better." Adrianna grumbled.

"For once we agree." Adam muttered. Mercedes rolled her eyes at Blaine.

"Hit it guys!" she said, motioning to the band. Both graduates smiled as the two singers recognised the tune. They glared at one another as the intro came to a close but Adam beat Adrianna to the opening of the song.

_**(Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Performed by Adam, Adrianna, Blaine and Mercedes)**_

**Adam:**

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (Blaine: I would pray)**

Mercedes smiled as she nodded at Adrianna, who continued to glare at Adam as she sang.****

Adrianna:

**Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away**

Adam and Adrianna:

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
**

Blaine and Mercedes smiled at one another as the kids stood up from their stools, moving to the front of the stage with their mentors.

**Blaine:**

**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway**

Mercedes:

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

**Blaine:**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

Try as they might, neither Adam nor Adrianna could hide their grins as they sang the next verse together.****

Adam and Adrianna:

**Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway**

All four:

**I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway.**

"Ok, I'll admit, it was kinda fun singing with you." Adam smiled.

"You too." Adrianna replied. "I'm still gonna crush you at sectionals."

"Bring it." Adam grinned. Blaine and Mercedes, pleased with their efforts, high-fived one another.

"Right, come on Adam, we have to rehearse." Blaine said, taking the young Cheerio by the wrist and pulling him away. "Leave Adrianna and Mercedes in the auditorium. We can go to my place."

"Be gentle Blaine!" Mercedes teased as the boys left.

_**Glee!**_

"You ready, Adrianna?" Santana asked the girl as she and the Troubletones stood in the backstage area, their matching black dresses and golden headbands.

"I'm always ready." Adrianna growled.

"And now!" The announcer's voice rang out. "Our first group from McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio! The Troubletones!"

_**(Candyman by Christina Aguilera**_

_**Performed by Adrianna, Scarlett and the Troubletones)**_

**Troubletones:**

**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, Candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]**

As the girls sang they formed into a line at the back of the stage, the lights dimmed. A spotlight fired down onto Scarlett, who grinned as she sashayed forward. Approaching the front of the stage she raised her arms out and winked suggestively at the audience.****

Scarlett:

**I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**

Oh yeah..

Adrianna rolled her eyes before a second spotlight dropped on her and she walked out from the opposite end of the line Scarlett had been stood at. She sang, as usually, in her perfectly crisp, clear tone, doing her best to capture the audience's attention as Scarlett walked over to her.****

Adrianna:

**He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline**

The two girls were now facing another, ignoring the audience as they sang inches apart.****

Both:

**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**

Se bop bop  
Hey yeah

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Woo yeah

The leads began to move in a circle around one another, glaring at the other as the rest of the club moved forward, harmonising with their lead singers. Maria and Dolly dashed forward and leaned on one leg, pretending to fan Adrianna and Scarlett with their hands.****

Scarlett:

**Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot**

**Adrianna:**

**He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait**

Troubletones:

**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candy man, candy man  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candy man, candy man**

Troubletones:

**Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]**

**Scarlett:**

**He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop**

**Troubletones:**

**Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]**

**Adrianna:**

**He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop**

**Troubletones:**

**Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]  
**

**Both:**

**He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
**

**Troubletones:**

**Sweet sugar [whispered]**

Scarlett:

**He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait**

Adrianna:

**He's a one stop shop with a real big uh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman [x3]**

Adrianna and Scarlett lead the girls in bowing for their standing ovation before Scarlett lead the team off and the stage went dark. Adrianna had finished the performance stood perfectly in the middle of the stage and watched as her microphone she had been fitted with on her dress was removed by a stage hand and the hand-held microphone stand was placed in front of her. Once the staff had vacated the stage six yellow lights slowly illuminated the room, the band stood behind her silhouetted by the light that was being cast onto the black background of the stage, dotted with white lights creating the illusion of the night sky. Adrianna gripped the microphone tightly as the music began.

_**(Who You Are by Jessie J**_

_**Performed by Adrianna)**_

**Adrianna:**

**I stare at my reflection in the mirror:  
"Why am I doing this to myself?"  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf.  
No, no, no, no, no...**

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah  
'Cause everything inside me screams  
No, no, no, no, no...

As Adrianna prepared to move into the second chorus she looked out to see Hayley sat with the rest of the New Directions. Her girlfriend's pride was evident from the wide grin on her face as she mouthed the lyrics Adrianna sang and gave her a thumbs up. Sat directly behind her Adrianna could see Adam looking slightly worried. When the cheerleader noticed her looking, however, he smiled and mouthed something that Adrianna couldn't make out.****

Adrianna:

**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are!**

Adrianna was shocked to see each of the New Directions' members standing and clapping to the beat, some of them singing along and encouraging other members of the audience to stand. Adam and Hayley were cheering the loudest.****

Adrianna: 

**Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like WHOA!  
Just go, and leave me alone!  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,  
With a smile, that's my home!  
That's my home, no...**

No, no, no, no, no...  
Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
Yeah yeah yeah

Adrianna grinned, bowing as the curtain closed and the audience went wild in their applause for her. Now all she and her teammates could do was wait.

_**Glee!**_

"Where's Quinn?" Cody asked as Mr. Schue and the three remaining New Directions' mentors entered the dressing room the club had been allocated.

"Quinn got a call from Shelby Corcoran, the adoptive mother of her daughter, Beth. Shelby was offering Quinn a chance to see her tonight while she was in town. She couldn't say no." Tina explained.

"No, no!" Courtney was starting to freak out. "I needed Quinn to help me reach that alto for my solo! I can't do it without her."

"Yes, you can Courtney." Mr. Schue said gently. "You've had it in you all along."

"He's right, Court." Taylor said, putting an arm around her friend. "You can totally nail it."

"How do I look?" Adam asked as he walked into the room. The boys were wearing black trousers with ruffled white, long sleeved shirts to match the girls' knee-length white dresses and black, sparkling bows they wore in the hair. Adam, however, had a slightly different outfit. He was dressed the same as the others but for his solo he would also be wearing a powder-blue blazer with a black, thin tie. His messy brown curls had been carefully straightened before being slicked back with hair gel into a perfect Blaine-style do.

"A little Warblerish, but I like it." Tina grinned.

"Hot damn." Wally muttered, getting a nudge from Charlotte.

"Isn't Carla out there?" she asked acidly.

"New Directions, five minutes to places please!" the voice of the announcer rang across the intercom.

"Get out there and kill it, Adam." Blaine grinned, patting his protégé on the shoulder.

"Rock it baby!" Avery smiled, kissing her friend on the cheek.

"Ok, let's do this!" Adam smiled nervously, leading his team out to the backstage area. As they prepared themselves while the Unitards brought their performance to a close, Adam noticed Adrianna stood backstage. She motioned for him to follow her away from the others. Taking a look around to see if anyone was watching first the young man quickly darted over.

"Look, before you get defensive, I just wanted to say good luck." Adrianna said quickly.

"Thank you." Adam replied, a little taken aback. "Your solo was excellent. You guys deserve to win this."

"If I'm honest, as long as the Unitards don't win I'm happy." Adrianna laughed.

"With a name like that, who'd let them?" Adam giggled.

"Seriously though." Adrianna stifled her laughter. "Whichever of us wins, it's good to know McKinley will have a shot at winning nationals again this year."

"New Directions, places please!" the announcer called out across the intercom.

"I have to go." Adam smiled. "It was nice talking to you, Adrianna."

"Break a leg out there, Glitterballs." Adrianna smirked as Adam dashed off.

_**(Do You Think Of Me by Misha B**_

_**Performed by Adam with backing by the New Directions)**_

The curtains were drawn on Adam stood alone on a riser that had hastily been put up at the front-left of the stage with a microphone stand. The backdrop was illuminated by purple lighting with several white lights blasting out across the stage. As the music kicked in, Adam grabbed the mic and began to sing.

**Adam:**

**I'll leave the light on,  
In case you come back, in case you come back.  
I'm pinning my hopes on you  
Gotta believe that, yes I believe that.  
It's been too long, I've tried to stay strong  
But you're a life away  
Do you hear me calling your name, yeah?**

Adam grinned into the audience as the girls begun to move out on to the stage, their voice harmonising with his perfectly.

**Every time the night falls down,  
So do you wonder what I'm doing now  
Do you think of me?  
You didn't mean to let me down  
I just wonder what you're doing now  
Do you think of me?  
At all (ND: One heart, one love, one way)  
At all (ND: One heart, one love, one way)  
Do you think of me?**

Adam unscrewed the microphone and turned his back to the audience before doing a backflip onto the stage floor, earning an gasp of awe as the boys danced out, joining the girls in dancing behind Adam as he ripped off his blazer and continued to sing.****

I'm living by the telephone  
You never call back  
Why don't you call back?  
I'm crying waterfalls  
Gotta believe that  
Why won't you come back?  
It's been too long,  
And I'll try to stay strong  
But you're a life away  
Do you hear me calling your name, yeah?

The tempo was beginning to pick up as the audience begun to clap to the beat, each of the boys pairing off with a girl to dance. Hayley made her way forward to dance with Adam as he sang, a simple yet effective movement of their hands and legs that allowed him to maintain his focus on the song.

**Every time the night falls down,  
Do you wonder what I'm doing now?  
Do you think of me?  
You didn't mean to let me down  
I just wonder what you're doing now  
Do you think of me?  
At all (One heart, one love, one way)  
At all (One heart, one love, one way)  
Do you think of me?**

I never told you you're my  
(ND:)Somebody, everybody, somebody, everybody, somebody, everybody!  
Want you to know that you're my  
(ND:)Somebody, everybody, somebody, everybody, somebody, everybody!  
Yeah, do you think of me?

Every time the night falls down,  
So do you wonder what I'm doing now  
Do you think of me?  
Oh leave me, let me down  
See, I just want to do it now  
Do you think of me?  
I say oh, oh, and oh, oh  
Do you think of me oh, oh?

I never told you you're my  
Somebody, everybody, somebody, everybody, somebody, everybody!  
I never told you you're my  
Somebody, everybody, somebody, everybody, somebody, everybody!  
Do you think of me?

Once again the crowd burst into applause as Adam lead his group in bowing before they hurried into the formation to open their next song. Avery stood at the front while the group formed into an oval shape around her, Adam quickly making his way to the back.

_**(Final Song from Pitch Perfect**_

_**Performed by the New Directions)**_

**Avery:**

**Seems like everybody's got a price,  
I wonder how they sleep at night,  
When the sale comes first and the truth comes second,  
Just stop for a minute and (all:) smile,**

Courtney, who was stood to Avery's left, smiled as Avery gently touched her arm, signalling her to pick up the solo, her alto so clear that it made the audience catch their breath.****

Courtney:

**Everybody look to the left,  
Everybody look to the right,  
Can you feel that yeah,  
We're payin with love tonight,**

The beat suddenly kicked in as the group split into heavy, fast paced dance moves and Charlotte strutted to the front.****

Charlotte with New Directions:

**It's not about the money, money, money,  
We don't need your money, money, money,  
We just want to make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag,**

It aint about the (Boys: ugh) cha chang cha chang,  
It's not about the (Girls: yeah) ba bling ba bling,  
Want to make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag,  
(Adam and Luke: price tag forget about the price tag)

Hey Hey Hey Hey

The beat of the song seamlessly moved into the next one, the judges seeming surprised that New Directions had chosen to perform a mash-up, but grinning as they watched. The girls moved closer to Hayley as the boys danced behind them, performing body rolls as Hayley, who had moved into a position where she almost looked like she was folded up on the floor, rose out of the group in a motion that made all of them look like an opening flower as she sang, winking at Adrianna.****

Hayley:

**Won't you come see about me,  
I'll be alone dancin' you know it baby,  
Tell me your troubles and doubts,  
Givin' me everything inside and out,**

Adrianna clapped her hands together and grinned at her girlfriend as she recognised the song instantly, standing up and screaming her applause as Scarlett lead the other Troubletones in the audience in doing the same.****

Hayley with Courtney and Taylor:

**Don't you forget about me,  
As you walk on by,  
Will you call my name,  
As you walk on by,  
will you call my name,  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name**

I say la lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala

Once again the beat changed as the girls moved towards the back of the stage and the boys took their chance, taking the lead on the next song.****

Vince:

**Tonight,  
I will love love you tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow,  
Let's do it tonight,  
**

Vince winked and lifted part of his shirt up, causing several girls in the audience to scream at the sight of his abs. Adam playful pushed his team mate as he sang.

**Adam:**

**Forget what they say,  
All my cares they play,  
I want you tonight, **

Adam almost screamed when he felt Wally grab him by the waist, something that _wasn't_ planned in the choreography, and lift him up before putting him back down behind Wally.****

Wally:

**Grab somebody sexy,  
Tell them Hey,  
Give me everything tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,**

Trey was next to take a solo, his rapping skills having impressed everyone in rehearsals. Taylor, Avery and Cody moved forward, dancing around him in a sultry manner and fanning themselves with their hands.****

Trey:

**Take advantage of tonight  
'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princess,  
But tonight, I can make you my queen,  
And make love to you endless,  
It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money,  
Keep flowin', hustlers move beside us,  
So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing,  
I got it locked down like Lindsay Lohan,**

Put it on my lap, baby,  
I make you feel right, baby,  
Can't promise tomorrow,  
But I'll promise tonight,

Luke:

**Excuse me,  
But I might drink a little more than I should tonight,  
And I may take you home with me if I could tonight,  
(Hayley: Don't you forget about me)  
And baby I will make you feel so good tonight,  
Cause we might not get tomorrow, tonight.**

The girls had moved down and joined the boys now, the choreographed dancing having finished and the club as a whole standing in a line at the front of the stage as their mash-up came to a close, improvising dances with their friends or significant others.****

Adam:

**Hands up,  
I put my hand up,**

Hayley:

**Don't you forget about me,  
(Avery: Party in the U.S.A.) tonight,**

Taylor with the New Directions:

**I will love love you tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,  
For all we know, we might not get tomorrow,  
Let's do it tonight.**

_**Glee!**_

Adrianna wiped the tears from her eyes and begun to reapply her mascara in the girls bathroom. After New Directions had been announced as the winners the girl had immediately fled to the bathroom and was a little crestfallen to find none of her teammates came to see if she was ok.

"So what if we lost?" Adrianna asked herself as she leaned against the sink. "Oh, who am I kidding? The Troubletones won't remain together anymore. Most of them were only there because Scarlett or I intimidated them. I can't wait until next year to try and rebuild them, NYADA will want to see consistent credits on my application. Why on earth didn't I go for the main lead in RENT?!"

"Hey, you ok?" a voice asked as the door to the bathroom closed.

"You can't be in here." Adrianna said half-heartedly as Adam walked in, followed by Hayley. Hayley rushed into her girlfriend's arms and held her tightly.

"You were amazing baby." Hayley whispered, gently rubbing Adrianna's back.

"So were you." Adrianna replied hoarsely.

"We've come to you with an offer, Adrianna." Adam said, leaning against one of the bathroom stalls. "We offered each of the other members of the Troubletones the chance to join our group and progress to nationals with us but they turned it down. If you join us, I'd also like you to be my co-captain." Adrianna's eyes widened at the offer as Adam smiled at her. "Don't look so surprised. I'm amazed I managed to keep this group of losers together so far. I could use your expertise, plus, you and I would have some kick-ass duets."

"We did have a bet, lady." Hayley grinned, kissing Adrianna on the cheek.

"Well?" Adam asked. "What do you say?"

_**Glee!**_

The empty auditorium was illuminated with white light as the lone figure on the stage began to sing.

_**(Crazy Dreams by Carrie Underwood (Smash Version)**_

_**Performed by the New Directions)**_

**Adrianna:**

**Hello you long shots  
You dark horse runners  
Hairbrush singers, dashboard drummers  
Hello you wild magnolias  
Just waiting to bloom**

The girl looked to her left and grinned as Adam, once again in his Cheerio uniform, walked out on to the stage.****

Adam:

**There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you**

**Adam and Adrianna:**

**Thank God even crazy dreams come true**

The rest of the club begun to walk out, grinning at their new addition as Hayley ran out of the crowd and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, kissing her on the cheek as Courtney and Vince began to sing.****

Courtney and Vince:

**I stood at the bottom of some walls I thought I couldn't climb**

**Courtney:**

**I felt like Cinderella at the ball just running out of time**

**Avery and Luke:**

**So I know how it feels to be afraid  
Think that it's all gonna slip away  
Hold on, hold on**

Adam:

**Here's to you free souls, you firefly chasers  
Tree climbers, porch swingers, air guitar players  
Here's to you fearless dancers, shaking walls in your bedrooms**

Adrianna and Hayley:

**There's a lot of wonder left inside of me and you  
Thank God even crazy dreams come true**

As they sang the group huddled together, hugging and laughing with one another. They were finally complete.

**Cody:**

**Never let a bad day be enough  
To go and talk you in to giving up  
Sometimes everybody feels like you  
Oh, feels like you, just like you  
Yeah  
**

**Trey with Taylor:**

**I've met some go-getters  
Some difference makers  
Small town heroes, and big chance takers  
I've met some young hearts with something to prove  
Oh, yeah**

Adam and Adrianna:

**Here's to you long shots  
You dark horse runners  
Hairbrush singers, and dashboard drummers  
Here's to you wild magnolias  
Just waiting to bloom**

All:

**There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you  
Thank God even crazy dreams come true  
Thank God even crazy dreams come true  
**

_**Glee!**_

In the shadows of his apartment at 2AM the morning after sectionals, Jesse St. James received a phone call. Hurrying into his living room, clothed in only the bed sheets he had pulled around himself, Jesse answered the phone with a dry mouth.

"Hello?" he rasped.

"I understand you failed me." Came the voice of Dustin Goolsby.

"It seems that way." Jesse retorted.

"You understand that I transferred the funds from Carmel to recreate the Troubletones for the simple purpose of knocking the New Directions out of the competition before they could become a threat. How is it you, a former nationally recognised soloist, were unable to complete this simple task? They were all beginners! Not one member of the national championship team was there!"

"They have a good teacher." Jesse replied, biting his lip. "Besides, I think it's time I left show choir politics. My main singer from the Troubletones has joined New Directions and I have been offered a place as co-director of their squad, so I guess I'll see you at nationals, Dustin." And with that Jesse hung up the fun, the grin on his face wider than any Cheshire cat.

"Jesse?" a voice asked from the doorway. Jesse turned to see his colleague and lover, Will Schuester, stood naked at the entrance to the living room. "Coming back to bed?"

"Mr. Schuester." Jesse knew Will liked being addressed as that during sex. "If you aren't on that bed in five seconds there _will_ be punishment." Will grinned and headed back to the bedroom. Before Jesse followed him he noticed Will's phone, which had been previously discarded on the coffee table, beeping. He quickly picked it up and examined it. Twelve texts and nine missed calls from his wife, Emma. Jesse quickly deleted them. What Will didn't know wouldn't hurt his conscience.

_**Glee!**_

Meanwhile, in Akron, Ohio, Dustin Goolsby was resting his head in his hands behind his desk at Carmel High when the door to his office burst open, revealing the headmistress.

"What are you doing here at this time?"

"I should ask you the same question." She asked Goolsby. "I have been informed what you did at McKinley, Dustin, and I'm not happy. Not only are you fired for attempting to sabotage another team, you will also be prosecuted in due course for stealing funds from the school."

"What about my team?!" Goolsby snarled.

"I can handle that." A female voice spoke from outside the room. The familiar click of heels on laminate flooring preceded the entrance of a smirking Shelby Corcoran. "It's gonna be good to be back." She smiled as looked around. "Now, Goolsby, is it? Get the hell out of my office."


	10. Chapter 9

**Welcommmmmme back! :D You seriously think if I owned glee there wouldn't be Hevans galore? Or at least some sexy, lithe, elfin creature (Adam) for Sam Evans to have hot, sweaty, homosexual relations with? I MEAN WE SHOULD ALL JUST STAB CEASER. Also, Ms. Lorie Schnipper's face claim is Debra Messing.**

"Okay guys, regionals are only two months away so we need to get our set list down." Will said as he and Jesse entered the choir room.

"That being said, we've found the perfect number for some of you girls to try out." Jesse smiled, pulling three pieces of sheet music from Mr. Schue's briefcase. "Cody, Avery, Taylor, we'd like the three of you to take the lead on this song."

"DNA?" Cody asked as she looked at the sheet music. "Oh, I got this!" she smirked.

"I love this song." Avery grinned, bumping fists with her fellow Cheerio.

"This should be pretty cool." Taylor smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think the three of you have ever sang together." Mr. Schue replied. Adrianna, who was sat at the back of the room with Hayley, looked a little downtrodden. Apparently of Christmas break she had dropped from the lead vocalist of a group to nothing but a swaying prop in the background. She knew the song and also knew that, although Cody has impressive belts, Taylor had a very pretty voice and Avery was a formidable singer (no doubt the reason Adam had quickly deputised her last term) but none of them could compete with her vocally. Still, she had made an agreement that she would be a team player and accept that in this glee club everyone had their opportunity to be a star.

"Alright, ladies form up for back-up." Will said, directing Charlotte, Courtney, Hayley and Adrianna to stand behind the three girls. "We'll lead in with Avery. Cody, Taylor, chime in whenever you feel comfortable."

"Pay attention boys." Jesse said. "We'll run through it without music first so you guys can get the feel of it." Adrianna snorted quietly from her place behind Taylor. The three leads began to sing but didn't get to the first chorus before Taylor stopped the performance.

"Is there a problem, Taylor?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Yeah." Taylor replied, turning to Adrianna, who was stood behind her. "I don't mean to be rude, Adrianna, but could you maybe tone it down a little? It's just that I can't really hear myself."

"Oh, sorry." Adrianna said, feeling a little offended. Who was she to task her to keep quiet?

"Don't worry about it, Adrianna." Jesse smiled. "You just aren't used to singing backup yet."

"Yeah, that's it." Adrianna muttered.

_**Glee!**_

'_Between The Sheets has certainly gotten better since they made room for the piano.' _Adam thought to himself as he thumbed through the sheet music, looking for the perfect piece for regionals. That was when he noticed the sexy guy on the other end of the room also eyeing up the piano. _'Damn, pianos attract eye candy.'_ Adam grinned, blushing and instantly turning his head down when he saw the guy smiling at him. He tried to make himself busy scanning through the different songs from Company. That was when he felt someone touch him on the shoulder. Adam turned and felt his heart leap into his throat. The boy who had been stood by the white baby grand piano was stood in front of him. He was saying something but Adam wasn't listening, he was too entranced by how beautiful the other boy was. He was clearly of Indian decent, a short mess of silky, black hair on his hand and the beginnings of a five o'clock shadow. His eyes were a deep chocolate colour and his skin seemed flawless. It was then that Adam noticed that it seemed to be his turn to speak.

"I'm sorry, what?" Adam spluttered, feeling his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"I asked if that's the McKinley cheerleading uniform." The boy laughed, motioning to Adam's Cheerio uniform.

"Oh, um, yeah." Adam said lamely.

"So I'm guessing your Adam Lopez from the New Directions?" the boy asked.

"That's my name." Adam replied in a terrible attempt at flirting.

"My name's Deven Bhoola, but my friends call me Dev." The boy, Dev, said with a smile. "I'm a junior at Dalton and I'm in the Warblers. I have to say your rendition of Misha B's Do You Think Of Me was flawless. The fact that it's such an unheard of song made your performance stand out even more. The choreography of the mash-up was excellent as well."

"Our teacher's dance moves are a little out of date." Adam grinned. "I think that's why he always recruits a few cheerleaders. I'm captain of our Cheerio squad as well so I mainly lead the choreographing."

"Quite the resume you have." Dev said. "Listen, this may be a little inappropriate what with us having the possibility of being rivals at regionals, but I was wondering if you'd sing this with me?" he held up a piece of sheet music.

"Oh my God, I love Smash!" Adam grinned. "Wait, you wanna sing that here? Now?"

"That's what the piano is for." Dev nodded. "Come on!" he grabbed Adam's hand and dragged him over to the piano, both of them sitting on the bench as Dev placed the music on the stand. "Would you like to lead?"

"Um, sure." Adam said, desperately willing his stupid big grin away.

_**(Second Hand White Baby Grand from Smash**_

_**Performed by Adam and Dev.)**_

**Adam:**

**My mother bought it second hand from a silent movie star  
It was out of tune but still I learned to play  
And with each note we both would smile forgetting who we are  
And all the pain would simply fly away**

Something second hand and broken still can make a pretty sound  
Even if it doesn't have a place to live  
Oh, the words were left unspoken when my Mama came around  
But that Second hand White Baby Grand still had something beautiful to give

Dev:

**Through missing keys and broken strings the music was our own  
Until the day we said our last goodbyes  
The baby grand was sent away  
A child all alone, to pray somebody else would realize  
That something second hand and broken still can make a pretty sound  
Even if it doesn't have a place to live  
Oh, the words are still unspoken now that Mama's not around  
But that Second hand White Baby Grand still has something beautiful to give **

Adam was taken aback by how beautiful Dev's baritone was, his eyes mesmerised by the boy's dextrous fingers dancing across the keys. He also noticed those warm, chocolate coloured eyes dancing over to him every few seconds. ****

Both:

**For many years the music had to roam  
Until we found a way to find a home  
So now I wake up every day and see her standing there  
Just waiting for a partner to compose**

Adam:

**And I wish my mother still could hear that sound beyond compare  
I'll play her song till everybody knows **

**Dev:**

**That something second hand and broken still can make a pretty sound  
Don't we all deserve a family room to live  
Oh, the words can't stay unspoken until everyone has found**

Both:

**That Second hand White Baby Grand that still has something beautiful to give  
I still have something beautiful to give**

The small crowd that had gathered applauded them as the two boys bowed jokingly.

"Your voice is incredible." Dev complimented him as they stood up.

"Oh please, I'm actually slightly nervous about getting drafted against you guys now." Adam smirked.

"Hey, do you wanna get coffee sometime?" Dev asked, taking out his phone. "I'll give you my number if you want?" Adam had to think about it for a second. It was slightly risky going on a date with the enemy, but screw it, this boy was gorgeous and he hadn't gotten any other offers.

"Sure, let me just put it in my phone." Adam said, taking the other boy's phone and putting the number in.

"Great, call me." Dev said, grinning as he walked out of the shop.

_**Glee!**_

"Who are you texting?" Avery asked, bouncing next to Adam as the two of them, along with Adrianna and Hayley, walked towards the choir room.

"Just this boy I met the other week." Adam smiled.

"Oh, lemme see!" Avery grinned, snatching the phone and seeing the boy's Facebook profile. "Adam, he is hot! Wait, Dalton Academy? He's on the Warblers!"

"Who's on the Warblers?" Wally, who was already in the room with a few of the others, asked.

"Adam's new boy toy." Hayley laughed.

"Wow, because he isn't a spy." Wally snorted. Adam calmly walked over to Wally and raised one finger, holding it up to the boy's face.

"No one asked you." He snarked. "And yeah, he's a Warbler but he isn't a spy. Actually he told me his director has asked us to go Dalton this Friday for a smackdown."

"She contacted me about that this morning, actually." Mr. Schuester as he walked into the room with Jesse.

"Apparently your bragging to one of her students piqued her curiosity." Jesse said to Adam.

"There has been a long history of rivalry between the New Directions and the Warblers ever since one of our own, Kurt Hummel, temporarily joined them and then Blaine Anderson, their lead vocalist whom you all met at sectionals, transferred to us in his junior year." Mr. Schue explained. "This is the first time, however, I've known the Warblers to have an active director. Therefore we'll have to find the perfect song to show off each of our own unique talents."

"I have a great idea!" Adrianna sang. "It's also a song we could use for regionals."

"Let's see it, Adrianna." Mr. Schue smiled, motioning to give her the floor.

_**Glee!**_

A pretty woman with curly red hair walked into the McKinley auditorium that Friday afternoon and shook hands with both Will and Jesse. The New Directions were sat in the audience, waiting for the Warblers to open the battle as they watched their directors confer.

"You must be Ms. Schnipper?" Mr. Schue asked the woman as the three of them sat down at the auditorium desk.

"Please, call me Lorie." She said with a smile before calling to her team, waiting eagerly in the wings. "Boys, let's show them what you can do!"

"Oh, here we go." Adrianna groaned to Adam, who shushed her with a gentle tap on the shoulder.

_**(Live While We're Young by One Direction**_

_**Performed by the Warblers.)**_

The signature dreamy harmonies that the Warblers were known for could be heard as the boys ran out onto the stage, Dev stepped in front of them and leading the vocalists.

**Dev:**

**Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down**

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't overthink just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone

Dev crouched near the edge of the stage and pointed to Adam, scrunching up his face in a cool-mocking smile that made the young cheerleader giggle and blush furiously, causing the girls to snigger and Wally to turn a deep shade of emerald.****

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

And girl, you and I  
We're about to make some memories tonight  
I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
C'mon, young  
Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young.

"So, what did you think?" Dev asked, panting slightly after the song.

"Very nice guys!" Mr. Schue congratulated.

"Prepare to be shown up." Adrianna smirked, standing up and leading the New Directions to switch places with the Warblers. As soon as everyone was in position Adrianna turned to the all male choir. "You're little performance was entertaining but now we're going to show you how _professionals_ do it. Hit it!"

_**(This Is The New Year by A Great Big World**_

_**Performed by New Directions.)**_

Vince was the first to sing, the others harmonising in a group behind him as he opened the song.

**Vince:  
Another year you made a promise  
Another chance to turn it all around  
And do not save this for tomorrow  
Embrace the past and you can live for now**

Vince with New Directions:  
And I will give the world to you

The group fanned out, leaving Taylor and Trey stood alone in the middle of the stage, singing more to each other than their audience.****

Taylor (with Trey):  
Speak louder (than the words before you)  
And give (them meaning no one else has found)

Adam (with Wally):  
The role we (play is so important)

Adrianna and Luke:  
We are the voices of the underground

Taylor:  
And I (Avery: I)  
Would give the world to you

Avery:  
Say everything you've always wanted

Luke:  
Be not afraid of who you really are

Trey and Taylor:  
Cause in the end we have each other  
And that's at least one thing worth living for

Trey with New Directions:  
And I (Taylor: I)  
Would give the world to you

Adam with Avery and New Directions:  
A million suns that shine upon me  
A million eyes you are the brightest blue  
Lets tear the walls down that divide us  
And build a statue strong enough for two

Trey:  
I pass it back to you

Trey and Luke:  
And I will wait for you

Vince and Luke with New Directions:  
Cause I would give the world

Vince, Luke and Adrianna with New Directions:  
And I would give the world  
And I would give the world to you 

The group came together, dancing free style with one another and getting absorbed in the fun of the song.****

Avery:  
Yeah, yeah

Avery and Adrianna:  
Yeah, yeah!

New Directions:  
Oh, I would give the world to you (Adrianna: Oh!)

Adrianna:  
Oh, oh

Adam:  
Ooo

Cody:  
This is the new year!

Vince with Taylor and New Directions:  
This is the new year  
A new beginning  
You made a promise (Adrianna: You made a promise)  
You are the brightest  
We are the voices (Adrianna: We are)

Adam:  
Oh

Wally and Adrianna with Taylor and New Directions:  
This is the new year (Adam: Oh)  
We are the voices  
This is the new year (Adam: Oh)  
A new beginning  
You made a promise  
We are the voices  
This is the new year!

"And that, Deven." Adam said, leaning against Adrianna as the group panted with perspiration "is how you kick a number in the nuts."


	11. Chapter 10

**I own nothing except annalucindaberry.**

"Guys, this is a friend of mine, Rhys Hart." Trey said as he led the new boy into the choir room. The glee club looked the kid up and down. The guy had short, messy brown hair and was quite thin, obviously not a jock. "We know one another from Church and he has an awesome voice. I thought we could use the extra voices for regionals so I asked him to come sit in on glee club and see if he liked it. Is that ok, Mr. Schue?"

"Sure, Trey." Will smiled. "Hart? Any relation to Joe?"

"He's my cousin, actually." Rhys said with a smile. "Joe said he liked this club so I thought I'd give it a try."

"If you can sing or dance you're welcome here." Adam said brightly, skipping over to Rhys and holding out a hand. "I'm Adam Lopez, captain of this ship."

"Co-captain." Adrianna coughed from her seat next to Hayley, earning a playful slap from her girlfriend.

"Oh, um, hey." Rhys said quietly, ignoring Adam's extended arm and walking to sit a little away from the rest of the group.

"Anyway, on to this week's challenge." Mr. Schue said, motioning for Adam to sit down as Jesse wrote a word on the white board.

"Oh my God, yes!" Adam squealed.

"It's about time!" Courtney said excitedly.

"You can all just leave this assignment to me." Avery smirked.

"That's right, it's Pink week!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands together. "I want everyone to study a Pink song and perform it for us for a possible piece at regionals! Now, group up and brainstorm ideas." The kids begun to chat excitedly amongst themselves as Rhys watched intently and the two teachers begun to discuss something quietly.

"Who are you texting?" Avery asked, peeking over Adam's shoulder. "Dev Warbler?"

"He's such a dork." Adam gushed. "We've been texting back and forth for about two weeks now and met for coffee a few times."

"Still flirting with the spy?" Wally remarked from his seat next to Vince.

"Shut up!" Adam snarled.

"Wait, you're gay?" Rhys asked, causing a few heads to turn.

"Yeah." Adam answered simply.

"That won't be a problem will it?" Adrianna asked, her hand closing around Hayley's as Cody watched uncomfortably.

"I suppose not." Rhys replied, turning his attention to his phone as he typed out a quick text.

"H-hey, Hayley?" Cody said, gently tapping the girl on the shoulder.

"What's up, Cody?"

"I was wondering if you'd sing with me this week." Cody stuttered. "It's just that the song I want to sing sounds better as a duet and-"

"She can't." Adrianna snapped. "Hayley's singing with me this week." Adrianna took her girlfriend's hand and lead her out of the room as the bell rang and the club dispersed, leaving Cody looking crushed.

_**Glee!**_

"That was a total bitch move, Ade." Hayley grumbled as the two were stood side by side at their lockers.

"Excuse me?!" Adrianna asked, glaring at her girlfriend.

"The way you spoke to Cody was awful. I know she's a Cheerio and should be popular but she's shy!" Hayley retorted. "She's only really friends with Adam and Avery on the squad and that's only since she joined glee! All she wanted to do was to sing with me!"

"Please, that girl is just as much of a drama queen as Adam and I." Adrianna rolled her eyes. "_Sing_ with you. Yeah right."

"Y'know, just because she's a lesbian doesn't mean she wants to have sex with me!" Hayley growled, slamming her locker shut and beginning to walk away. "I love you, Ade, but sometimes you just piss me off!"

"Well, I guess we know what song we're singing in glee club." Adrianna hissed as she angrily closed her locker.

_**(True Love by Pink ft. Lily Rose Cooper**_

_**Performed by Adrianna and Hayley)**_

Adrianna is stood leaning on the piano with one hand as the music began, the other placed firmly on her hip as Hayley swayed on the other side of the room next to the band, putting a little too much stress in her movements for it to be genuine.

**Hayley:**

**Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say**

**Adrianna:**

**Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face**

Both girls pulled faces at one another as they sang, moving around the room and dancing while looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Courtney whispered to Vince.

"Looks that way." Her boyfriend replied.

**Hayley:**

**There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you  
**

Adrianna moved to the back of the area where the club was sat while Hayley stood in the middle of the floor, both glaring at each other as they sang.

**Adrianna:**

**At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be**

The two girls moved towards one another as they sang into the chorus, smiling a little but still looking pissed.****

Both:

**True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you  
**

Hayley held up one finger and twirled it in a circle at Adrianna as she sang, causing the girl's cheeks to flush a deep shade of red.

**Hayley:**

**Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean**

Adrianna planted her hands on her hips and bent forward a little, singing directly into Hayley's face with exaggerated facial expressions, her voice going slightly higher in obvious sarcasm.

**Adrianna:**

**Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly  
You can do it babe**

Hayley:

**At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be**

Both:

**True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you**

Hayley:

**I think it must be love**

Adrianna raised her hands to her side in a motion of confusion, smiling at Hayley with pretend curiosity.****

Adrianna:

**Why do you rub me off the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete**

Hayley:

**I think it must be!**

**Adrianna (Hayley):**

**True love, true love  
(It must be) true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
(It must be) true love**

The girls stood together as the song came to a close, holding hands and looking thoroughly unimpressed with one another, their eyes anywhere but each other.

**Both (Adrianna):**

**No one else can break my heart like you  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you**

The room was silent, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife. Wally went to clap but Taylor, who was sat closest to him, gently put her hands over his and shook her head.

"That was, uhm, great as always ladies." Will ventured.

"My advice?" Jesse piped up. "Try smiling next time."

"Just how many gay people are there in this club?" Rhys groaned, but no one heard him.

_**Glee!**_

Cody was the last to enter the locker room after Cheerio practice that day, pulling her hair out of its bun and making her way to locker to retrieve her towel and soap when she was confronted by blonde freshman Kitty Wilde and several other girls.

"Can I help you?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. Go shower somewhere else." Kitty said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"We don't want you showering with us dyke." Kitty elongated each word so that Cody could understand us.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cody said, putting her head down and turning to leave the locker room only to find two more girls blocking the exit. "What are you doing, Kitty?" Cody asked as the girls slowly begun to advance on her.

"We aren't happy, dyke." Kitty snarled. "I got a text from an anonymous source today about you being a lesbian and it all made sense to me. You've been checking us out in the showers for God knows how long so we're getting out own back."

"W-what do you mean?" Cody was getting scared now, she had nowhere to run.

"We're granting your wish, Sheenan." Kitty said sweetly. "You want a load of girls touching you? You got it. Get her, girls." Cody screamed as the four Cheerio girls descended on her, throwing her to the ground and kicking her in her stomach, crotch and face. One particularly vicious girl stamped on Cody's fingers, causing a sickening crack as Cody shrieked in pain. Her scream was silenced, however, when one girl kicked her swiftly in the side of the head, causing her world to go black.

_**Glee!**_

Cody came to in the nurse's station, her entire body throbbing with pain. Sat by her bed was Coach Beiste, Ms. Sylvester and Avery.

"Oh, thank fu-I mean, thank God you came to!" Avery exhaled, earning a dark look from Sue.

"Cody, pumpkin, what happened?" Beiste asked.

"Don't rush her!" Sue hissed. "Cody, you're in the nurse's office. Miss Colton here found you on the floor in the locker room. When she screamed Coach Beiste and I came and saw you."

"Sweetheart, your face was covered in blood. You have bruises all over your body and two of your fingers on your left hand are broken." Beiste said gently.

"What happened, Cody?" Avery asked. Cody remained quiet, her eyes placed firmly on her bruised legs that were sticking out of her medical gown. Wait, gown?

"Where's m'uniform?" Cody stuttered, still feeling groggy.

"You have a concussion, Miss Sheenan." The nurse, an older lady with greying hair, said from behind her desk. "When Coach Beiste brought you in you vomited on your Cheerio uniform."

"Don't worry, I sent a freshman to get it cleaned up." Avery giggled.

"Who did this, Cody?" Sue pressed gently. Cody tried to answer but suddenly felt herself being tugged back down, as if she was falling through water, and the world went black again.

_**Glee!**_

"I'll find out which little bitches did it and skin them myself." Adam seethed as he sat out in the quad with a few other members of the club. Avery and Courtney were leaning against their boyfriends, both visibly upset by what had happened to Cody earlier that day.

"She blacked out before she could tell us and then her mom picked her up." Avery said gently. Even Adrianna, who openly disliked Cody, was upset about what had happened.

"Can you blame them?" Rhys, who had been sat a little further away, suddenly spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Adrianna hissed.

"I'm just saying I wouldn't want a gay guy checking me out in the shower. It's just...wrong." Rhys said, standing up when he saw Adrianna advancing on him.

"That's really rude." Wally, who had been sat on the table with Luke, Avery, Vince and Courtney said.

"What makes you think we'd want to check you out exactly?" Adam asked. "You're nothing special and if I'm honest I'd be surprised if I saw you in the shower. You kinda smell." This caused a few of the other members to laugh.

"Laugh all you want." Rhys said darkly. "I won't be the one going to hell."

"If we're going to hell," Adrianna said, snaking her arm into Adam's "I'll certainly expect to see you and most of the other religious nut jobs there."

_**Glee!**_

Cody flinched every time a locker or door shut a little too loudly as she walked through the halls. She had insisted upon returning to school the next day, the fingers on her left hand in a cast and the several bruises she had gained hidden by a grey cardigan over her Cheerio uniform. Unfortunately she couldn't hide the stitches on her head. She had received quite a few menacing looks from Kitty and the other Cheerios but did her best to not show her fear. She couldn't let them win. She wouldn't let them win. No matter how much it was killing her on the inside.

_**(Beam Me Up by Pink**_

_**Performed by Cody)**_

**Cody:**

**There's a whole 'nother conversation going on  
In a parallel universe.  
Where nothing breaks and nothing hurts.  
There's a waltz playin' frozen in time  
Blades of grass on tiny bare feet  
I look at you and you're lookin' at me.**

Cody walked through the halls as she sang, watching the students and their fake attempts to hide their laughter.****

Could you beam me up,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
I'd probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face  
Beam me up,  
Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter,  
I think a minute's enough,  
Just beam me up.

She sat on the bleachers, watching Adam put the other Cheerios through their paces. She longed to be down their rehearsing with them, but Sue had advised her to take a few days off Cheerio practice to recover from her head injury.****

Saw a blackbird soarin' in the sky,  
Barely a breath I caught one last sight  
Tell me that was you sayin' goodbye,  
There are times I feel the shiver and cold,  
It only happens when I'm on my own,  
That's how you tell me I'm not alone

Cody was stood on the stage of the auditorium, her dark hair tumbling around her face and wearing a short, pale blue dress as she sang out to the glee club and there teachers, her eyes roaming until she briefly locked with Hayley. Thankfully Adrianna didn't seem to notice, but Taylor, who was sat behind the girls, did.****

Could you beam me up,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
I'd probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face  
Beam me up,  
Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter,  
I think a minute's enough,  
Just beam me up.

In my head I see your baby blues  
I hear your voice and I, I break in two and now there's  
One of me, with you

So when I need you can I send you a sign  
I'll burn a candle and turn off the lights  
I'll pick a star and watch you shine

Just beam me up,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
I'd probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face  
Beam me up,  
Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter,  
I think, a minute's enough,  
Beam me up  
Beam me up  
Beam me up  
Could you beam me up.

Cody finished her song in the choir room, her eyes planted firmly on her feet. The group clapped awkwardly as Cody shuffled back to her seat.

"Great job Cody." Jesse said. "That's an awesome Pink song."

"I think we need to address this." Hayley whispered to Adam.

"What does _that_ mean?" Adrianna hissed from her seat behind the pair.

"Oh, come on English Muffin." Adam said. Adrianna simply raised her eyebrow. "Fine. Leave this to me. Time for a little HBIC to come out."

_**Glee!**_

Will and Sue were sat in the teacher's lounge discussing the recent issues with Cody.

"So, what happened to you and Irma?" Sue asked.

"Wow, blunt as ever." Will said quietly. "She found out about me and Jesse and kicked me out. I've been staying with Jesse for the last couple of weeks."

"Ah, and how's that working out for you?" Sue asked, although she clearly wasn't interested.

"It's awkward at work, and it's gonna hurt for a while I guess." Will sighed. "But this is my life now. I'm happy with Jesse and who knows? Maybe it'll lead to more."

"Yeah, Will, I'm really not interested." Sue said, standing up and leaving Will chuckling to himself over his coffee. As Sue left the lounge she noticed most of her Cheerio squad gathered outside in the quad, Adam and Avery stood on the steps in front of them.

"So, in conclusion, _nobody_ fucks with Cody anymore. Understood?" Adam asked, getting a murmur of agreement from the cheerleaders while Kitty Wilde silently seethed in the background. Sue smiled to herself before continuing on to her office. It certainly was funny how this school never seemed to change.

_**(Perfect by Pink**_

_**Performed by the New Directions)**_

In the choir room, the club members grinned as the familiar music begun to play and Taylor stood up, smiling as she turned and sang to Cody.

**Taylor: **

**Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life**

Adam grabbed Avery by the hand and pulled her up to stand with Taylor as they joined her.****

Adam and Avery: 

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around  
**

By now the entire club, save for Cody, had stood up and turned to sing to their team mate. Hayley moved forward and joined Taylor in leading the chorus.

**Taylor and Hayley:**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

Will was about to mention the swearing, but was silenced by Jesse placing a hand on his arm and pulling him up to sing with the kids.****

Will:

**You're so mean (Jesse: so mean) when you talk (Jesse: when you talk)  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices (Jesse: change the voices) in your head (Jesse: in your head)  
Make them like you instead.**

Vince and Courtney:

**So complicated,  
Look how we all make it.  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Charlotte: Oh oh)**

Charlotte:

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

Justin:

**The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.**

**Adam:**

**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (Adrianna: why do I do that)?**

(Charlotte:Yeah! Oh!)

**Taylor:**

**I'm pretty, pretty, pretty**

All:

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.**

Cody wiped the tears out of her eyes as she stood up and was enveloped by the hugs and words of encouragement from her friends.

"I love you guys." She sobbed into Taylor's shoulder.


	12. Chapter 11

**I own nothing except msannalucindaberry. SHE IS MINE.**

**Also, I'm playing with the idea of doing a Season 4 rewrite, a slight AU where my OC Adam is in the glee club? Thoughts? Feel free to PM me or mention in a review.**

"Run it again sloppy babies!" Sue shrieked into the megaphone. She watched several of the cheerleaders collapse with exhaustion onto the floor of the gym.

"Ms. Sylvester, are you kidding? That number was perfect and we've already ran it three times!" Adam panted, leaning against Cody.

"There's something missing." Sue said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Maybe it's because one of the vocalist's voices is flatter than her chest?" Kitty provided as she walked to the front, glaring pointedly at Cody.

"Shut your mouth Freshman." Avery growled.

"I'm just saying I'd be happy to fill in for her." Kitty smirked.

"I'm serious, I'll actually go all Lima Heights." Adam snarled.

"You aren't even from Lima Heights." Kitty said with a laugh.

"M-maybe she has a point." Cody said timidly. Adam walked over to the other cheerleader quickly.

"Don't let that bitch intimidate you." He hissed. "Was it her?" Cody looked over Adam's shoulder, seeing Kitty slowly shake her head as she cracked her knuckles.

"N-no, Adam. My throat kinda hurts from singing that song so many times anyway." She then turned to Sue. "Ms. Sylvester, I'd like to switch places with Kitty this time."

"Can she even sing?" Avery snorted.

"Oh, I can sing. I know the song like the back of my hand from my church group's regular burning of Lady Gaga albums." Kitty said sweetly, her voice dripping acid.

"Fine, Cody, go to the back." Sue said. "Let's go sloppy babies!"

_**(Disco Heaven by Lady Gaga**_

_**Performed by Adam, Avery, Kitty and the Cheerios)**_

**Cheerios:**

**Oh, the disco heaven  
Oh, the disco heaven**

Adam danced at the front of the group, the girls behind him dancing in perfect synchronicity while he sang.****

Adam (Cheerios):

**Get back, bunny  
It's getting cold in here little honey  
We got a show to put on your dress  
Take a minute for us and (relax, relax)  
Cupid's got me, oh with his bow & arrow, baby  
He'll hit you in the pants, hot pants  
Get the people to dance and (relax, relax).**

Avery, who was behind Adam, frog-leaped over his shoulders to the front of the crowd and took lead of the dancing and vocals.****

Avery (Cheerios):

**Oh the lights still on, we're dancing  
Yeah the floor is shaking  
In this disco heaven  
(Oh, the disco heaven)  
The disco heaven**

(Oh, the disco heaven)

Kitty moved to the front of the group, taking the place that Cody should have, and took her lead. Adam and Avery couldn't help but look mildly disgusted at the fact that Kitty was actually an excellent singer.****

Kitty (Cheerios):

**Oh the lights still on, we're dancing  
Yeah the floor is shaking  
In this disco heaven  
(Oh, the disco heaven)  
The disco heaven**

(Oh, the disco heaven)

Avery moved forward, having had quite enough of Kitty's performance, and pushed the girl out of the way as she took the next verse.****

Avery:

**Throw your head back, girly  
Throw it like those girls in the movies  
We got a show to put on your dress  
Take a minute for us and relax, relax**

Kitty moved to push Avery back but Adam met her, the two dancing and singing together, each one taking a step in front of the other and battling for the spotlight while Avery lead the rest of the Cheerios in the routine.

**Adam and Kitty:**

**The ball is turning, three hundred mirrors burning  
Through the hearts of the crowd  
In the back hips just banging the track  
To the music, the music**

All three (Cheerios) :

**Oh the lights still on, we're dancing  
Yeah the floor is shaking  
In this disco heaven  
(Oh, the disco heaven)  
The disco heaven**

(Oh, the disco heaven)

Oh the lights still on, we're dancing  
Yeah the floor is shaking  
In this disco heaven  
(Oh, the disco heaven)  
The disco heaven

(Oh, the disco heaven)

Kitty and Avery moved to the back of the gym where Sue's precious confetti cannons had been set up and released a shower of multi-coloured confetti onto the Cheerios.****

Adam:

**Oh we got that disco  
(Avery: D-I-S-C-O)  
And we're in heaven  
(Kitty: H-E-A-V-E-N)  
Disco heaven**

Feels just like heaven  
Disco heaven  
Disco heaven

Avery:

**A line up for the dance  
Yeah bring those fancy pants  
Y'know there's disco in the air  
And hairspray everywhere**

A disco heaven  
A disco heaven  
Disco heaven  
Disco heaven

Adam (Cheerios):

**Oh the lights still on, we're dancing  
Yeah the floor is shaking  
In this disco heaven  
(Oh, the disco heaven)  
The disco heaven**

(Oh, the disco heaven)

Oh the lights still on, we're dancing  
Yeah the floor is shaking  
In this disco heaven  
(Oh, the disco heaven)  
The disco heaven

(Oh, the disco heaven)

"Any better?" Avery asked between panted breaths.

"Y'know what I think the problem was?" Sue replied. "Too gay. Let's find a different song for regionals. Lady Gaga is just too...glee club."

_**Glee**_

"I swear if I hear the word 'disco' one more time after that I'll actually punch someone." Avery said as the three Cheerios walking into the choir room, Adam and Cody giggling as the three unlinked their arms and went to sit with their respective glee friends.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Schue, Cheerio practice ran over." Cody said.

"Please tell me I need to get my eyes checked." Adam hissed as he sat next to Adrianna. "Please tell me the word on the whiteboard doesn't say..."

"DISCO!" Mr. Schue announced with a smile.

"I fought him so hard on this one guys." Jesse stage-whispered to the club.

"I don't want to hear any arguments guys." Mr. Schue said sternly. "The theme for regionals has been revealed already. Its diversity, meaning each song we have to perform has to be from a different genre. Therefore we'll be starting by getting you guys comfortable with genres that you wouldn't normally be. Therefore this week we will be doing disco, like it or not, and performances are mandatory."

"Mr. Schue is right guys." Jesse added, standing up to stand next to his partner. "Since the theme was revealed we've been cooking up ideas that will play to your strengths but impress the judges as well."

"You have to remember that, while all of you are still in your first year as members of this club, the New Directions currently hold two national championship titles. We have to bring something fresh to the table so that the audience don't think we're just repeating old material."

"I thought we weren't allowed to repeat songs the old group did, like, ever?" Justin said to Vince, who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Why disco?" Luke asked. "I mean, Adam and the girls have been dominating this glee club for far too long with their cookie-cutter pop and frankly annoying musical theatre." Adrianna turned, her jaw almost hitting the ground at the last remark.

"Excuse me! This is glee club, not some dirty mosh-pit!" Adrianna hissed.

"All I'm saying is why not let us boys rock this choir room for a week instead?" Luke suggested.

"I wouldn't be against that." Hayley added.

"Actually, I wouldn't either." Taylor said.

"I take that on board, Luke. But this week is disco, end of discussion." Shue said. "Maybe you guys can find a disco song and make it your own for us?"

"Oh, I think I know how we'll do that." Luke stood up and turned to face the class. "Most of you guys know how to play an instrument, right? Wally, I know you can hit the drums and I know Vince, you're almost half as good as me with a guitar. Justin, you've got a bass at home, right?" the boys all nodded in reply. "Great. Let's meet up at my place tonight."

"What about Rhys, Luke?" Will said gently, nodding towards the other boy, who had remained quiet at the back of the group.

"Rock music is a self indulgent sin. I will take no part in this." Rhys replied before turning back to his phone.

"Ooook then." Luke said, feeling rather awkward. "So, my place tonight. Let's rock this disco assignment!"

_**Glee**_

The teachers, Adam and the girls were sat in the auditorium, the boys on stage dressed in tight jeans and leather jackets. Wally was sat behind the drum kit, looking very hot as he winked at the audience, causing Adam and the girls to blush. Luke had his guitar and Justin was on bass while Trey and Vince were stood behind microphones.

"Ok." Trey said. "So like Luke said the other day none of us are down with this disco idea so we decided to take a disco song and put a new spin on it."

"Excellent!" Mr. Schue smiled. "This is the attitude I wanted from you guys! You were presented with a challenge you didn't like so instead of whining you made it your own! Let's see what you've got."

"Hit it guys!" Luke said as they begun to play.

_**(Hot Stuff by Donna Summers (Shield Brothers cover)**_

_**Performed by Luke, Vince, Trey, Justin and Wally)**_

**Trey and Vince:**

**Sittin' here eatin' my heart out waitin'  
Waitin' for some lover to call  
Dialled about a thousand numbers lately  
Almost rang the phone off the wall**

All:

**Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
Gotta have some hot stuff  
Gotta have some lovin' tonight  
I need hot stuff  
I want some hot stuff  
I need some hot stuff**

Wally:

**Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
Don't want another night on my own  
Want to share my love with a warm blooded lover  
Want to bring a wild woman back home**

All:

**Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
Gotta have some hot stuff  
Gotta have some lovin' tonight  
I need hot stuff  
I want some hot stuff  
I need some hot stuff**

Sittin' here eatin' my heart out, no reason  
Won't spend another night on my own  
I dialed about a hundred numbers baby  
I'm bound to find somebody home

Will, Jesse and the rest of the club all applauded as the boys finished the song.

"That was fantastic! Brilliant twist on an old disco classic!" Jesse grinned.

"So hot." Taylor muttered to Courtney, Charlotte and Avery, all three of whom giggled their agreement.

"I am totally down for a rock song at regionals if that's the game you guys are bringing!" Adam grinned. Adrianna muttered something, her arms firmly folded across her chest.

"Sorry, Ade?" Luke teased.

"I said that was ok." She grumbled. "But now allow me to bring us back on track with a true disco classic." The diva got up from her seat and took one of the microphone stands as the boys cleared off the stage.

"What song are you singing for us, Adrianna?" Mr. Schue asked.

"It's a song that has been sang in this club once before in a disco assignment by Adam's cousin Santana." She replied. "However, it's one of my favourite songs so I thought I'd give you my version. I'mma need a little help from some of my main disco divas for this one though, guys?" Adrianna nodded as Avery, Cody and Charlotte followed her up onto the stage, pulling three microphone stands to the corner. "As always this is dedicated to my amazing girlfriend Hayley. Hit it!" the band kids made their way on to the stage and begun to play the music as Adrianna swayed to the beat.

_**(If I Can't Have You by the Bee Gees (Glee Version)**_

_**Performed by Adrianna with Avery, Cody and Charlotte)**_

**Adrianna:  
Don't know why  
I'm surviving every lonely day  
When there's got to be  
no chance for me**

My life would end  
(With Avery, Cody and Charlotte:) and it doesn't matter how I cry  
My tears of love  
are a waste of time  
if I turn away

Adrianna with Avery, Cody and Charlotte:  
Am I strong enough to see it through  
Go crazy is what I will do

If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh  
If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, oh oh oh...

Adrianna with Avery, Cody and Charlotte:  
Can't let go  
and it doesn't matter how I try

Adrianna:  
I gave it all so easily  
to you my love

Adrianna with Avery, Cody and Charlotte:  
To dreams that never will come true  
Am I strong enough to see it through  
Go crazy is what I will do

If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh  
If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, oh oh oh...

Adrianna:  
If I can't have you! Oh!

Adrianna with Avery, Cody and Charlotte:  
If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh (Adrianna: No, don't want nobody)  
If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, oh oh oh... (Adrianna: I don't want nobody)

If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh (Adrianna: No nobody)  
If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, oh oh oh... (Adrianna: No no, no no, no no, no!)

If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh  
If I can't have you!

"Really nice girls, great job." Will said with a grin. Hayley hurried up to the stage and hugged her girlfriend, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." Adrianna grinned, holding her tightly.

"So, everyone is ok with this?!" Rhys hissed to Trey.

"Yeah, Rhys, they are." He replied. "There's no judging here in glee club so either get used to it or get out. We're a family in here and I think it's time you started performing. There aren't any silent members of a choir."

"I heard Hayley's taking lead on a big group number Mr. Schue's planning for regionals. Why don't you ask if you can sing with her?" Taylor suggested from her seat next to Trey. "It might show the others in the group that you don't have such a problem with them."

"Let me pray about it." Rhys said, folding his arms as the gears in his head began to spin.

_**Glee!**_

"Do it!" Kitty hissed as she and Rhys met in the classroom used for God Squad meetings. "Get them to trust you and then feature you at regionals. All you have to from there is bomb the performance so they lose and glee club will be out!"

"Why don't _you_ join the club and tank their performance then!" Rhys snapped back. "I don't like being in there, Kitty. They let the gays be so open about their sins and even sing about it!"

"You think I like having to put up with Glitterballs and Chocolate Dyke in Cheerios?" Kitty spat. "I'm already working on shaking Adam's confidence for _our_ regionals. If we lose our competition due to his bad leadership Ms. Sylvester will kick him straight off the team. I've already replaced Cody as one of the Cheerio vocalists so I'm doing a lot more than you!" She moved over to one of the tables and sat down, fluttering her eye lashes and motioning for Rhys to come over with her finger. He stood in front of her and she opened her legs slightly, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down so she could whisper in his ear. "Just trust me, Rhys. If we manage to take them down in both of our clubs then we'll get leadership and win championships next year." She grabbed his hand and moved it so that it rested on one of her breasts. "Plus, if you do manage to make them lose at regionals I'll finally let you go all the way."

"Oh, Kitty." Rhys growled before running over to the door, locking it and returning to his position in front of her.

"You wanna feel closer to God? Let me give you some inspiration." Kitty grinned as she unzipped his jeans.

_**Glee!**_

"Cody!" Taylor yelled as she ran up to the Cheerio's locker.

"What's up, Tay?" Cody asked, pulling out the books she needed and closing her locker.

"So Charlotte asked me to duet with her on a number for glee club but I think it needs a little more diva power. You up for it?" Taylor asked, pulling the sheet music out of her bag and handing it to Cody.

"Are you kidding? This is one of my guiltiest pleasures." Cody grinned.

"Did she say yes?" Charlotte asked as she walked up to the pair.

"Of course she did, who can say no to me?" Taylor winked.

"Brilliant." Charlotte smiled. "Shall we?" the three girls did a twirl as the music begun. They posed in the hallway as sexy, fitted short black dresses appeared on their bodies and they began to sing.

_**(It's Raining Men by The Weather Girls**_

_**Performed by Charlotte, Taylor and Cody)**_

The girls begun to strut down the halls, waving at students they passed as they sang.

**Charlotte (Cody and Taylor):**

**Hi (Hi!) We're your Weather Girls (Ah-huh)  
And have we got news for you (You better listen)  
Get ready, all you lonely girls  
And leave those umbrellas at home. (Alright!)**

The girls marched out into the courtyard, several other girls joining them as they begun to dance.****

Cody (Charlotte and Taylor):

**Humidity is rising (mmm rising)  
Barometer's getting low (How low, girl?)(uh-oh)  
According to all sources,(What sources, now?)  
The street's the place to go (We'd better hurry up)  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men! (start raining men)**

The singing girls lead the others into the choir room where the rest of the club were sat and begun to perform.****

Cody, Charlotte and Taylor:

**It's raining men! Hallelujah!  
It's raining men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's raining men! Hallelujah!  
It's raining men! Every specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean**

The club whooped in applause as Cody showed off some impressive riffs and scats while Charlotte and Taylor pulled members of the club up to dance an impressive routine with them.****

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel and rearranged the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy

It's raining men! Hallelujah!  
It's raining men! Amen!  
It's raining men! Hallelujah!  
It's raining men! Ameenn!

Taylor sauntered over to the boys and shook her body provocatively in front of them as she sang.****

Taylor (Charlotte and Cody):

**I feel stormy weather moving in  
About to begin (about to begin)  
Hear (Hear) the (the) thun (thun) der (der)  
Don't (Don't) you (you) lose (lose) your (your) HEAD!  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed  
(Rip off the roof and stay in bed!)**

Once again Cody made her way to the front of the performers and let her inner disco diva free, shocking the club with a power none of them expected from the quiet cheerleader.****

Cody:

**God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel; she rearranged the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Yeah!**

Cody and Taylor positioned themselves on either side of Charlotte, the other girls having danced out of the room as they mimicked her dance moves perfectly.****

Charlotte (Cody and Taylor):

**Humidity is rising (Humidity is rising...)  
Barometer's getting low (It's getting low low low low...)  
According to all sources, (According to all sources)  
The street's the place to go  
'Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men!**

It's raining men! Hallelujah!  
It's raining men! Amen!  
It's raining men! Hallelujah!  
It's raining men! Amen!

The girls moved up into the seats the club members were sat on and begun singing to them, forgetting their dance routine and just enjoying the song.****

Cody (Charlotte and Taylor):

**It's raining men! Hallelujah!  
It's raining men! Amen!  
(Tall, blonde, dark and lean)  
(Rough and tough and strong and mean)  
She taught every angel  
she rearranged the sky  
Hallelujah!**

"Girls that was amazing!" Will said once the applause died down. "Cody, I never knew you had such an inner diva! Not to mention Taylor and Charlotte! You three are certainly on my list for being featured at regionals!"

"Thanks Mr. Schue, we just wanted to have a little fun with a disco song everyone enjoys." Charlotte grinned, putting her arms around the shoulders of her fellow singers.

"Hey, Hayley, can I have a word?" Rhys asked as the club begun to file out of the room.

"I'm not interested in Bible humping, thank you." Hayley said dismissively, making to walk away.

"No, please, I'd like to apologise to you for my behaviour." Rhys said. "I want to show the group how I feel by singing with you at the end of the week."

"Let me think about it?" Hayley asked. "I'll tell you by the end of day."

"What was that about?" Adrianna asked as Rhys walked away.

"I think he's trying to be nice to us." Hayley said cautiously.

"I suppose we'll see." Adrianna said, taking her girlfriend's hand.

_**Glee!**_

Adam, Hayley, Courtney and Vince were walking through the Lima mall. Adam and Courtney had originally opted to be the New Direction's 'fashion representatives' for regionals and decide on materials for costumes. Hayley and Vince, however, had been voted as the pair's 'handlers' to make sure they didn't go overboard. Adam and Courtney were leading the other two, who were carrying quite a lot of bags, to the food court when they heard something that caught their attention.

"Do you hear that dreamy a capella harmony?" Courtney asked.

"Yes!" Adam squealed, dashing towards the slight of familiar blazers. Sure enough the four found Dev leading the Warblers in a performance right there in the mall.

"I love this song!" Courtney giggled.

"We so have to crash this." Hayley smirked.

_**(Relight My Fire by Dan Hartman**_

_**Performed by the Warblers (Featuring Adam, Courtney, Vince and Hayley))**_

Dev moved to the front of the group as he broke away from the harmony and begun to sing on lead.

**Dev:**

**Help me escape this feelin' of insecurity  
I need you so much but I don't think you really need me  
But if we all stand up in the name of love  
And state the case of what we're dreamin' of  
I've got to say I only dream of you  
But like a thief in the night you took away the love that I knew **

The lead singer and the Warblers were shocked to see four teenagers walk out of the crowd that had gathered around them and join in the performance, Dev grinning when he saw Adam. The Cheerio grabbed Dev's hands and the two begun to sing as Courtney, Hayley and Vince joined in with the chorus singers.****

Dev and Adam:

**Relight my fire, your love is my only desire  
Relight my fire cos I need your love **

Vince moved forward with the girls and begun to sing as Dev and Adam joined the rest of the Warblers.****

Vince, Courtney and Hayley:

**Turn back the times 'til the days when our love was new  
Do you remember  
No matter what was happenin', I was there with you  
But if we all stand up for what we believe  
And maybe live within our possibilities  
The world would be wild for the dream  
So baby don't turn away, listen to what I gotta say**

All:

**Relight my fire, your love is my only desire  
Relight my fire cos I need your love  
Relight my fire, your love is my only desire  
Relight my fire cos I need your love, yeah**

Dev:

**You gotta be sure enough to walk on through the night  
There's another new day on the other side  
Cos I got hope in my soul I keep on walkin' baby**

All:

**Relight my fire, your love is my only desire  
Relight my fire cos I need your love  
Relight my fire, your love is my only desire  
Relight my fire cos I need your love, yeah**

The crowd all applauded as Dev lead the others in bowing.

"Thank you, we are the Dalton Academy Warblers." Dev said. "Oh, and our friends here are the McKinley High School New Directions. We all hope to see you at our regionals performance in a few weeks."

"Do you guys make a habit of random public performances?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, we like to generate a bit of popularity for our group." Dev replied. "You four were awesome though. Do you make a habit of crashing rival group's performances?"

"Only when needs must." Adam winked.

"Y'know Adam, we can get the rest of the stuff on the list if you two wanted to do something." Vince said, wiggling his eyebrows at the smaller boy.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind a little company if you wanna go get some lunch?" Dev smiled as he put his arm around Adam's shoulders.

"If you guys don't need me." Adam blushed.

"Go have fun Glitterballs." Hayley laughed as the Warblers dispersed and the two boys, one in a blue uniform and the other in red and white, vanished into the crowd. "They're so getting together." She chuckled to the other two.

_**Glee!**_

_**(We Are Family by Sister Sledge**_

_**Performed by Hayley, Rhys and the New Directions.)**_

Hayley stood in the middle of the auditorium stage, doing some impressively embarrassing disco dancing that had Mr. Schue and Jesse in stitches as they watched.

**Hayley:**

**Get up everybody and sing**

Everyone can see we're together as we walk on by  
(And) And we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie

The rest of the glee club made their way out to meet her, Adrianna and Adam putting their arms around her as they sang.

**Adrianna (Adam):**

**All of the people around us they say (they say)  
Can they be that close (thats right)  
Just let me say for the record  
We're giving love as a family does**

Rhys (Hayley):

**We are family  
I got all my singers with me  
We are family (we are family)  
Get up everybody and sing  
We are family  
I got all my sister with me (I got all my singers)  
We are family (oo yeah)  
Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)**

Cody:

**Oo yea  
We are family**

Vince and Courtney (Luke):

**Livin' life if fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of this worlds delights  
(High) High hopes we have for the future  
And our goals in sight  
(We) No we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong  
This is our family jewel**

As the group sang Rhys looked up above the auditorium where Kitty was stood, hidden in the shadows, her arms folded as she watched them perform.****

Hayley and Rhys (Cody):

**We are family (hey hey sing it to me)  
I got all my singers with me (sing it to me)  
We are family (oh I can here you now)  
Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)  
We are family (have faith in you and the things you do)  
I got all my singers with me (sing it to me)  
We are family (oh yeah)  
Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)**

New Directions:

**Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
We are family  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo**

Hayley and Rhys (Cody):

**Get up everybody and sing  
We are family (hey sing it to me!)  
I got all my singers with me (sing it to me)  
We are family (oh I can hear you now)  
Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing sing)  
We are family  
I got all my singers with me (yoo)  
We are family (oo yea)  
Get up everybody and sing (get up everybody)  
We are family (hey sing it to me!)  
I got all my singers with me (sing it to me)  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)  
We are family**


	13. Chapter 12

**I own nothing.**

"All I'm saying is my solo during the mash-up is what really clenched sectionals for us." Courtney said as Will and Jesse walked into the choir room.

"This is the girl who almost wet her pants because Quinn wasn't there to scratch behind your ears for you before we went on!" Avery laughed from her seat between Adam and Cody. "I totally had to support you during the beginning of that performance."

"Ladies, we all know that it was _my_ solo that won our competition." Adam smiled, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"You're solo was good." Vince said. "But it was my rapping."

"Enough!" Will shouted, getting everyone's attention. "What do you think you're all doing?"

"It's two weeks till regionals and you haven't nominated anyone in particular to be featured." Adrianna said, her hands on her knees in a very Rachel Berry pose. "These mindless amateurs are squabbling over getting featured in the group number but I know I'll be the featured soloist so I'm not taking part."

"Oh hell no!" Adam shrieked. "The solo belongs to the team captain!"

"You were the one that wanted me to be co-captain!" Adrianna shot back.

"I said enough!" Will shouted once again. He turned to Jesse. "I think we know what to do, right?"

"Right." Jesse grinned, moving to the whiteboard and writing two words.

"Oh, so much yes." Charlotte smiled.

"You bitches are all going down." Adam added.

"Diva-Offs!" Jesse read out. "You will all be put into random pairs and assigned a song you must perform in a diva off."

"Here you see two hats." Mr. Schue said, motioning to the two upside down top hats on the piano. "When your name is called you will come up to the piano and take a name from the first hat and then, from the second hat, your curveball."

"Curveball?" Adrianna asked.

"What's up, Scone? Nervous?" Adam winked, getting a scoff from the other diva.

"The curveball is that we have given you the song you'll be performing." Jesse said. "However, some of the pieces of paper may have the name of two artists. If that's the case then you may choose the songs and perform a mash-up. Remember we also want to see you make each song your own to decide who'll win the diva-off, so strip them down, turn them acoustic, do anything you want. Make yourselves stand out to us so you can at regionals!"

"Also, on one piece of paper two names are written down due to Luke being out with bronchitis." Mr. Schue said. "His mother also called this morning and told me he will also be unable to perform at regionals. His doctor's advised him not to sing for the next three weeks. Thankfully that still leaves us with thirteen members since Rhys joined which means we're in no risk of disqualification."

"I told him to quit smoking." Avery muttered to Cody. "Still, I don't mind. Him being unable to talk means he can't protest when I wanna get really freaky."

"TMI honey." Cody laughed.

"So, first up is Adam." Mr. Schue said, motioning for the young co-captain. Adam eagerly bounced up to the first hat, his face quickly dropping.

"Wally." He said quietly. All eyes were suddenly turned to the jock sat at the back of the room.

"Oh shit." Hayley whispered.

"This should prove interesting to say the least." Taylor said. Adam moved to the next hat and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Death Cab for Cutie." He read.

"Oh shit, I bet you any money I know what song he'll make them sing too." Adrianna muttered.

"Ok, great. I look forward to seeing your performances. Next is Adrianna!" Jesse said. Adrianna blanched when she saw the name she had picked.

"Rhys." She groaned. Hayley burst out laughing, getting a gentle smack on the back of the head from Adam. Adrianna moved to the second hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "We'll be singing a mash-up by Elton John and Madonna."

"I'm not really comfortable with that." Rhys said quickly.

"You think I'm comfortable with this?" Adam asked sarcastically.

"Those are the rules, Rhys. Next up, Cody!" Mr. Schue said. The Cheerio pulled a piece of paper from the name hat and smiled.

"Guess we know who are trio is. Charlotte and Courtney." The other two girls high fived and smiled up at Cody.

"Remember this is a competition, ladies." Jesse warned. "You need to stand out so we can choose who to feature at regionals. Now, what will you be singing?"

"Kelly Clarkson." Cody smiled.

"Safe to say I got this." Charlotte chuckled smugly.

"Don't hold your breath." Courtney grinned as the bell rang.

_**Glee!**_

"This is ridiculous." Jesse sighed.

"She's been trying to do this for years. To do this now is just, it's just homophobic!" Will growled to Figgins as Sue sat on the office couch looking like the cat that got the cream.

"Oh come now, William. You weren't even gay until the beginning of this year." Sue smiled. "Besides, my point is nothing to do with where you're putting the old pork stick. It's the fact that it's distracting you from your teaching."

"How so?" Jesse asked.

"Diva Offs? Disco? You're recycling assignments because you're too distracted by your divorce from the bird woman and your new little tryst with one of your former students." Sue glared, poking her finger into Will's chest before adding on a sidebar to Principal Figgins "something I find morally disgusting. I mean what is it with these glee coaches? First that Corcoran woman sleeps with Puckerman two years ago and now we have Mr. Schuester, patiently waiting in his little white van until they cross the graduation line."

"Shut your mouth Sue!" Will roared, standing up and slamming his hands on the desk.

"I graduated five years ago you dinosaur, from a different school." Jesse added.

"My point is I feel Will can no longer direct the glee club properly. Therefore, considering it is one of the school's championship teams, it should be handed over to someone who will be able to maintain that title." Sue said.

"Like who, you?" Will laughed.

"Exactly like me. You already have my Head Cheerleader as one of your captains. Why not?" Sue smirked.

"I'm really bored of all of this." Figgins said, rubbing his temples. "William, you're having your glee club compete against each other for bragging rights at the moment, yes?"

"Well, it sounds better the way we word it but yeah." Will said.

"Then you three shall do the same. Mr. Schuester and Mr. St. James will organise a performance with the glee club and Sue will use the Cheerios as a show choir performance in one of these 'diva-offs' later in the week. I will then decide who maintains control of New Directions." Figgins looked at the other adults. "Well? Get out!"

"Prepare to be crushed William." Sue said as they left the office. "Or have you forgotten my status as a top seven hundred recording artist?"

"Have you forgotten our individual statuses as champions?" Jesse smirked, leading Will away. "Come on Will, we have a group number to plan."

_**Glee**_

"Oh, good, you brought your guitar." Adam said as he walked into the choir room, dropping his Cheerio backpack on the piano. Wally was sat on a stool in the middle of the room with his guitar strapped around his shoulder. "I thought maybe we could turn this song into a slow, acoustic number. That'd get Mr. Schue's attention."

"Yeah, so you can get your solo. Whatever." Wally muttered. "I can't believe you picked _this_ song."

"It's the only Death Cab song I know, alright?!" Adam sighed, sitting on the stool next to Wally.

"How's your spy boyfriend, anyway?" Wally asked as he tuned his guitar.

"How's your whore girlfriend?" Adam spat back.

"Touché." Wally replied, looking at Adam before both of them snickered. "I'm sorry, y'know."

"What?" Adam asked, turning to look at Wally with confusion written across his face.

"I'm sorry for being such a dick to you. I really liked you, Adam, I still do. After we kissed I just got scared and grabbed the first pretty girl I found and started dating her so no one would suspect me."

"I understand, you got gay panic." Adam whispered before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter now, Wally. We both have partners so let's just get this song over with."

"Ok, captain." Wally muttered as he begun to play.

_**(Some Boys by Death Cab For Cutie (Smash version)**_

_**Performed by Adam and Wally)**_

The boys were sat on their stools, this time in the auditorium, both dressed in fitted grey suits with black ties. They both had microphones stood in front of them and Wally was playing his guitar as the rest of the glee club watched.

**Adam:**

**Oooooooh**

**Some boys are filling, some boys are filling the hole  
They're making the killing at the top of the billings  
Their role, and that's all that they know  
But some boys don't listen, some boys don't listen at all  
They don't ask for permission, they lack inhibitions  
No walls, and they get what they want**

Adam looked over to Wally as he sang his last line, gently holding the microphone. When Wally looked up Adam quickly darted his head away, tapping his hand against his leg and swaying on the stool to the beat.****

But some boys don't know how to love

Wally:

**Some boys are singing, some boys are singing the blues  
Joylessly flinging with the girls that they're bringing to their rooms  
And then leave when they're through  
Some boys are sleeping, some boys are sleeping alone  
Cause there's no one that's keeping them warm through the evening  
They know that they're on their own**

Wally's deeper tone followed Adam's gentle voice perfectly, giving the stripped down song a hint of its heavier origins.

"Well this isn't awkward." Taylor whispered to Trey.****

Some boys don't know how to love

Both:

**Some boys are filling, some boys are filling the hole  
Some boys are sleeping, some boys are sleeping alone**

Some boys don't know how to love  
No, some boys don't know how to love  
No, some boys don't know how to love  
No, some boys don't know how to love

They won't get what they want

_**Glee**_

"Mr. Schue, Jesse, fellow glee clubbers." Adrianna said as she and Rhys stood in front of the club in the choir room. "After much debate my partner and I have decided on a mash-up that not only fits the criteria we were set and shows off my excellent ability to sing anything from Eponine to Lady Gaga but also allowed us to work out our frustrations and sing together as a team."

"Can we just get on with this, Ellen? I have a prayer group to get to." Rhys said, grabbing his electric guitar and beginning to play as Adrianna rolled her eyes and Hayley clenched her fist in her seat next to Adam.

_**(Dress You Up/Bitch Is Back by Madonna/Elton John**_

_**Performed by Adrianna and Rhys.)**_

**New Directions:  
Oooo, oo, oo, oo, oo**

Rhys (with New Directions):  
I was justified when I was five  
Raising cane, I spit in your eye  
Times are changing, now the poor get fat  
But the fevers gonna catch you when (the bitch gets back)

Adrianna:  
I'm gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: In my love!)

Adrianna with New Directions:  
All over, all over (New Directions: All over your body)  
Gonna dress you up in my love  
All over your body

Adrianna:  
All over your body!

Rhys:  
Eat meat on friday that's alright  
I even like steak on a saturday night  
I can bitch the best at your social dos  
I get high in the evening sniffing pots of glue

Adrianna:  
I'm gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: In my love!)

Adrianna with New Directions:  
All over, all over (New Directions: Bitch is back!)  
Gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: Bitch, bitch!)  
All over your body

Adrianna:  
Ooh! (New Directions: Bitch is back!)

Adrianna with New Directions:  
I'm gonna dress you up in my love, in my love! (New Directions: All over your body)

Adrianna:  
All over your body  
Gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: Bitch, bitch)

New Directions:  
All over, all over

Adrianna (New Directions):  
From (Bitch is back!) your head down to your toes

Rhys (Adrianna):  
I entertain by picking brains (My love!)  
I sell my soul by dropping names  
I don't like those, my god, (In my love!) what's that  
Oh it's full of nasty habits when the bitch gets back

Adrianna:  
Oooh, yeah!

Adrianna and Rhys (New Directions):  
Oh, I'll dress you up! (Gonna dress you up in my love, bitch, bitch, all over, all over, bitch is back!)

Adrianna:  
All over, (Rhys: Ooh) all over

New Directions:  
Gonna dress you up in my love (Adrianna: Gonna dress you up in my love!)  
Bitch, bitch, all over your body (Rhys: Oh!)  
Bitch is back!

Adrianna:  
Gonna dress you up in my love, in my love! (New Directions: All over your body)  
All over your body!

Rhys (New Directions):  
Bitch, bitch! (Adrianna: Oh, whoa!) (In my love!)  
The bitch is back!

Adrianna with New Directions:  
From your head down to your toes!

New Directions (Adrianna and Rhys):  
Gonna dress you up in my love! (Gonna dress you up in my love!)  
Bitch, bitch!

Adrianna and Rhys:  
Gonna dress you up in my love! (New Directions: Bitch is back!)

New Directions:  
Gonna dress you up in my love! (Adrianna and Rhys: In my love!)  
Bitch, all over your body (Adrianna: In my love!)  
Bitch, bitch

Adrianna:  
Gonna

Adrianna and Rhys:  
Dress you up in my love, the bitch is back!

Adrianna:  
Oh! (Rhys: Yeah!)

"And that is how we win a diva-off." Adrianna smirked as the glee club applauded them.

_**Glee**_

"Where are Avery, Adam and Cody?" Hayley asked as the glee club, minus the Cheerio members, gathered in the auditorium with Mr. Schuester and Jesse.

"Due to the three of them being members of both teams they have to participate in both performances." Jesse explained.

"This had better be good." Taylor grumbled. "They had better not have dragged me across the Sahara Desert that is the faculty car park for nothing."

"You two were at the make-out point?" Courtney snickered as Taylor and Trey blushed. The copse of bushes beyond the faculty car park was renowned for privacy.

"Looks like things are kicking off." Luke said, nodding towards the crowd of Cheerios walking out on to the stage. They were all wearing the usual Cheerio outfits, complete with large, black telephone's on their heads. Avery, Adam and Cody waved at their friends before joining the formation in the centre of the stage. They formed a tight circle, each cheerleader facing inward as the music begun.

"Oh sweet lord." Jesse sighed, rubbing his temples.

_**(Boys Boys Boys by Lady Gaga**_

_**Performed by Sue and the Cheerios)**_

The Cheerios all did a back flip away from the formation, revealing Sue stood with her hands on her hips in a replica of the infamous meat dress. The Cheerios all danced around her in perfect sync as she began to sing.

**Sue:**

**Hey there sugar baby  
Saw you twice at the pop show  
You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll  
I like you a lot lot  
Think you're really hot hot**

Sue took several long strides to the front of the stage as the cheerleaders moved into a V formation behind her, winking tauntingly at Will and Jesse while the glee club all had looks on their faces from mild disgust to outright horror.****

Sue:

**I know you think you're special  
When we dance real crazy  
Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby  
I like you a lot lot  
All we want is hot hot**

Sue and the Cheerios:

**Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!**

Oh, oh

Sue:

**Baby is a bad boy  
With some retro sneakers  
Let's go see The Killers  
And make out in the bleachers  
I like you a lot lot  
Think you're really hot hot  
Let's go to the party  
Heard our buddy's the DJ  
Don't forget my lipstick  
I left it in your ashtray  
I like you a lot lot  
All we want is hot hot**

Sue and the Cheerios:

**Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!**

The three gleek Cheerios moved to the front of the stage, dancing beside Sue as they sang, each looking apologetically at their team mates.****

Adam, Avery and Cody:

**I'm not loose, I like to party  
Let's get lost in your Ferrari  
Not psychotic or dramatic  
I like boys and that is that  
Love it when you call me legs  
In the morning buy me eggs  
Watch your heart when we're together  
Boys like you love me forever**

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Sue and the Cheerios:

**Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!**

We love them!

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!

"I trust you'll make a good effort when it comes to your turn, William." Sue smirked, leading her Cheerios off of the stage. Adam, Avery and Cody each glanced at their friends with looks of apology before following their coach.

"Well, I'll be the first to say it." Luke said. "Ms. Sylvester in a meat dress will haunt me for the rest of my days."

"I think that might have turned me straight." Hayley deadpanned.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Adrianna said, her hand on her stomach. "Oh, oh God!" the diva dashed out of the room, headed for the girls bathroom as fast as she could.

"Don't worry guys, I know how we'll beat her." Will smirked. "She won't be captaining you with the plan I have cooked up."

_**Glee**_

"You guys know how sorry we are, right?" Avery said, her head nestled into Luke's shoulder during the glee club meeting that day.

"We all know what Ms. Sylvester is like, Avery." Jesse said with an understanding smile. "She'll no doubt have bullied the three of you into performing with her."

"That's pretty much it." Cody piped up from her place at the back of the room. "She said we either sang or we'd be off the squad."

"Nasty old bitch also threatened to kick us off if we perform in the New Directions song" Adam grumbled.

"That's enough guys." Mr. Schuester said. "Jesse and I have already prepared our song and the Cheerios don't have to sing with us if they don't want to. Now, I understand we have one last diva off before we start our rehearsals?"

"That would be us." Courtney raised her hand, smiling as she walked to the front of the room. "Charlotte, Cody and myself were lucky enough to get the three way diva off for this assignment."

"Wanky." Trey smirked, getting a high five from Wally and a half-hearted slap on the arm from Taylor.

"Why is that lucky, Court?" Jesse asked.

"Easy. I get to kick two butts at the same time." Courtney smiled sweetly.

"Oh we'll see about that!" Charlotte grinned, standing up as the bang begun to play.

_**(Yeah by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Performed by Charlotte, Courtney and Cody)**_

**Charlotte:**

**Lay back, enjoy the fall lover I won't hurt you  
I take it all on if you trust me  
Don't hesitate let it go, let me know, baby show me  
I don't read minds but I'm trying my best to read yours**

As she sang Charlotte ran her hands down Justin's chest in his seat in front of her, her boyfriend's face turning bright scarlet. Cody stood up from her seat at the back and begun to belt, overtaking the other girl.****

Cody:

**Yeah  
Let me know, let me know  
Yeah  
Let me know, it's all for you**

Courtney moved to the front row and danced seductively in front of the boys before coming to her own boyfriend and holding his chin her hand as she sang, their faces mere inches apart.****

Courtney:

**Help me help yourself  
I want to give it all to you but  
Don't make me second guess, I don't want to play games no more  
For sure I've got your back, I've never wanted anything more than you and your sexy smile  
I love you so try not to blow it this time**

Cody moved down the rows as she sang the chorus again with the other two girls, Charlotte following her until the three of them stood in a row.****

Cody with Charlotte and Courtney:

**Yeah  
Let me know, let me know  
Yeah  
Let me know, it's all for you**

Cody and Charlotte moved into the club and begun to dance around a few of them as they sang, getting appreciative catcalls from the boys. Hayley looked like she was enjoying the show but Adrianna swatted the girl's snapback so the visor covered her face while Rhys looked incredibly uncomfortable, much to Adam's amusement.****

Cody and Courtney:

**Everything inside you, about you  
I want to know, taste, hold, love you anytime I want to  
Let me show you, let me give you everything I have saved just for you  
I know you love me but I'm gonna need more than what you're giving me**

Charlotte remained in her position at the front, muttering about not needing gimmicks before continuing to sing.

**Charlotte:**

**I want to feel you but I feel empty  
You gotta help me, you gotta meet me halfway  
There I see you, can you see me, closer now  
Just tell me, show me, what it's gonna take to get you to trust me, love me like I know you can**

Cody and Courtney moved back down to stand with Charlotte, all three singing together to finish the song.****

All three:

**Yeah  
Let me know, let me know  
Yeah  
Let me know, it's all for you**

"Incredible, ladies." Mr. Schue said as he lead the applause. "A little inappropriate at points, but very good. Now, shall we get to rehearsing our number?"

"Wait, who won?" Courtney demanded.

"We're all winners in this room, Courtney." Will said enthusiastically. He was met with a chorus of groans, mainly lead by Jesse.

_**Glee**_

"I see you three Nancy's made the right choice." Sue said as she saw the three Cheerios walk into the auditorium where she and Figgins were sat. "How the hell can Schuester win without his black diva, his token gay and whatever Avery is?"

"You'll see, Ms. Sylvester." Adam smirked. Mr. Schue and Jesse walked out on to the stage in front of the closed curtain.

"We decided that, for our song, we wouldn't use props or absorb the spotlight like Sue did." Mr. Schue said.

"Instead we decided to sing _with_ our glee club, not use them as back up dancers." Jesse followed.

"That being said, let's begin." Mr. Schue said, signalling the band as the curtain was raised, revealing the glee club stood behind their teachers.

_**(Uptight (Everything's Alright) by Stevie Wonder**_

_**Performed by Will, Jesse and the New Directions)**_

**Will (New Directions):  
(Baby), ev'rything is all right  
(Uptight), out of sight.  
(Baby), ev'rything is all right  
(Uptight), out of sight.**

The group all danced freestyle with their friends as Will and Jesse danced together in front of them.****

Jesse (Will and ND):  
I'm a poor man's son from across the railroad track,  
Only shirt I own is hangin' on my back,  
But I'm the envy of ev'ry single guy  
Since I'm the apple of my guy's eye.  
When we go out stepping on the town  
For a while my money's low and my suit's so out of style,  
But it`s (all right) if my clothes aren't new  
(Out of sight) because my heart is true.  
He says

As Jesse finished his chorus he winked and pointed to Adrianna, who held her hands to her chest as she belted the chorus.****

Adrianna (New Directions):  
(Baby), ev'rything is all right  
(Uptight), out of sight.  
(Baby), ev'rything is all right  
(Uptight), ah, clean out of sight.

New Directions:  
Oooh-oooh

Vince jumped forward, pulling Courtney by her arm and twirling her as he sang to her.****

Vince:  
She's a pearl of a girl  
I guess that's what you might say  
I guess her folks brought her up that way  
The right side of the tracks  
She was born and raised  
In a great big old house, full of buttlers and maids

Courtney couldn't help but blush at her boyfriend as she sang back to him.****

Courtney (New Drections):  
He says (no one) is better than I  
(I know) I'm just an average gal

Will:  
No footfall hero or smooth Don Juan  
Got empty pockets  
You see I'm a poor man's son  
Can't give him the things that money can buy  
But I'll never, never, never make my baby cry

Hayley ran to the front and began to sing. Adrianna ran at her from across the stage and leapt into her girlfriend's arms, Hayley holding her in the lift for a few seconds before letting her spin back into the group. Adam, Avery and Cody couldn't hold themselves back anymore and ran up onto the stage to dance with their friends.****

Hayley (New Directions):  
(And it's all right) what I can do  
(Out of sight)  
Because my heart is true,  
She says (baby), ev'rything is all right  
(Uptight), clean out of sight.  
(Baby), ev'rything is all right  
(Uptight), clean out of sight.  
(Baby), ev'rything is all right  
(Uptight), ah ha ha ha yeah  
(Baby), ev'rything is all right  
(Uptight), way out of sight.

Will, Jesse and New Directions:  
Baby

"Well, Principal Figgins?" Will asked, panting heavily. It had been a while since he'd taken part in such an upbeat performance with the kids and he suddenly felt his age.

"That was very good New Directions." The Indian man applauded, despite Sue's dirty looks. "I'm sorry Sue, but I see no reason why you would take over the club after that performance. Mr. Schuester and Mr. St. James seem perfectly capable of managing their team."

"This will not stand!" Sue growled "and you three!" she glared up at her Cheerios.

"No Sue, I also see no reason why they can't be a member of both teams." Figgins warned.

"Remember last time you made students choose between our teams?" Will smirked.

"Didn't Santana say that you lost at _regionals?"_ Adam winked.

"I'll have each of your glittery little heads on a stick!" Sue roared, storming out of the room as the glee club applauded and hugged one another.

"Alright guys, now let's focus on regionals!" Will shouted, followed by a cheer from the club.


	14. Chapter 13

**This chapter was emotionally difficult for me to write and it took quite a bit of my heart to write certain scenes, so I really hope you like it guys. :)**

**Also, slight AU in this chapter. I'm sure many of you know that I'm a big fan of Smash in the many times I've used their songs and mention it in this fic. For the sake of a character in this show, however, I'm going to have it so that Bombshell became an actual Broadway musical.**

**In the words of Stan Smith...REEEEEEEEEEEEEEGIONALS.**

**Also, I own only my own characters :) enjoy! And check out annalucinaberry!**

_**Glee!**_

The fourteen members of New Directions were currently laying on the auditorium floor in a crumbled heap, breathing heavily in exhaustion as sweat poured from their bodies.

"Come on guys, let's do this one more time." Mr. Schue said encouragingly from his seat next to Jesse behind the desk in the auditorium.

"No." Adam groaned. "You do it."

"Seconded." Trey added from his position face down beneath Cody and Vince.

"Come on guys! You've totally got this! The Warblers and Aural Intensity won't even know what hit them this Saturday!" Jesse cheered in a failed attempt to motivate the teens.

"No, I'm done." Adrianna said weakly, not even looking at the directors as she feebly attempted to stand up.

"Mr. Schue, Mr. St. James, we've been at this all day." Hayley said, slowly standing up and leaning backwards, making Adam cringe as she cracked her spine. "If I'm totally honest I don't think this number is going to help us much at regionals either."

"What do you mean, Hayley?" Mr. Schue asked. "Everyone loves Chorus Line."

"Pain me though it may, I have to agree Mr. Schue." Adam said as the pierced girl helped him up. "You said the theme is diversity and we have to perform songs from different genres, right? Opening up with a musical theatre song is kind of like shooting ourselves in the foot."

"Do you two have any other suggestions then?" Mr. Schue snapped, rubbing his temples.

"Give them a chance." Jesse whispered, squeezing Will's leg beneath the table.

"Actually, we have a few songs we've been fooling around with." Adam said, smiling at Hayley.

"Wait, you two have been singing together without me?" Adrianna asked, her mouth opening into a tiny 'O'.

"What can I say? I have a nicer ass than you." Adam winked down at his friend as she pouted and folded her arms.

"I'm sure you all know I wanna be a producer one day." Hayley said, taking out her phone. "Adam's been helping me work on remixing a few tracks and singing them together. We thought maybe one of us could use one of the songs that we have been working on together." She hit a few buttons on her phone and Nelly's Just A Dream began to play with Adam and Hayley singing over a piano.

"That sounds awesome." Taylor commented.

"It does sound really good, great work you two." Jesse said with a smile. "I didn't realise how well your voices blended."

"We thought the best way to use the theme to our advantage would be for Hayley and I to do something no other show choir would do." Adam explained.

"And what's that, exactly?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Rap." Hayley grinned, getting noises of interest from everyone.

"Well, she'd be rapping. I'd be singing." Adam elaborated.

"It's very risky guys. Very risky indeed." Mr. Schue said. "Rap isn't something traditionally done in show choir."

"I seem to remember Kurt mentioning something about Gold Digger and Ice Ice Baby." Adam smirked.

"Not in show choir _competition._" Will said, no trace of joking on his face. "Jesse and I will have to think long and hard over this. We'll get back to you guys later."

"There was a rap song in our sectionals mash-up." Trey submitted.

"That wasn't a full song though." Jesse retorted.

"Don't take too long, Mr. Schue." Hayley said. "We only have a couple of days. We won't need to rehearse because we've recorded the song we want to use before. We're performance ready."

"Just give me time, guys. Ok?" Will said as the bell rang. "Alright guys, dismissed!"

_**Glee!**_

If there was one place Adam hated more than any other it was the Lima Hospital's mental ward. His mother had been in and out of here for a year now thanks to her vascular dementia she had been suffering for several years and the stroke she had had last year. She had currently been there for the last two weeks after her dementia had been getting progressively worse. He and his father walked through the halls, Adam's eyes firmly on the ground as he tried not to stare at the other patients. They eventually came to his mother's ward where she was sat in her bed reading a magazine.

"Hey Mommy." Adam said weakly, leaning over the bed and hugging her.

"Hey baby." She smiled, squeezing her son.

"How are you doing Diana?" Adam's dad, Michael, asked as he leaned down to kiss his wife and he and Adam sat on the uncomfortable plastic chairs at the side of her bed.

"I'm a little sad." She said, closing the magazine and folding it on her lap. "The doctor came to see me this morning. He said I need to stay for another week until they determine if I'm in any danger of having another stroke. I'm gonna miss your competition baby." She said sadly as she turned to Adam.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Adam smiled, biting back the disappointment as he squeezed his mother's hand. "Daddy's gonna video it so you can watch us win and then you two can fly out to New York and watch us take nationals."

"Your damn right I'll be there!" Diana chuckled. "It's just a shame I won't be up on that stage singing with you!"

"No one sings Don't Forget Me like you do Mommy." Adam grinned.

"Well, I was Marilyn for two years you know." Diana grinned. "Hey, did I tell you about when they asked me to be Gladys that one time? I sang Hang The Moon with Megan Hilty, you know."

"I know Mommy, you were great." Adam smiled, trying not to let the tears show. He hated it when his mother's memory lapses showed. Once they had the same conversation six times in one day and she didn't even notice. Michael saw this and gently patted his son's arm.

"Our little boy and his friend Hayley are going to be singing together during the show, Di." Michael said proudly.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Diana smiled. "I can't wait to come to your first Broadway show, Adam."

"We'd better get those front row seats free!" Michael laughed.

"Will you sing for me now, baby? I love it when you sing." Diana asked, holding Adam's hand in both of hers.

"Sure, Mom. What do you want me to sing?" Adam asked, wiping his eyes with his free hand.

"Oh, anything baby. Anything you want." Diana smiled dreamily.

_**(Fix You by Coldplay**_

_**Performed by Adam)**_

**Adam:**

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**

Adam smiled as his mother laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes, gently humming along to his voice. He felt his dad wrap an arm around his shoulder but continued to sing.****

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

His mother had fell asleep as he sang and he was now sat in the car with his dad, tears freely pouring from his eyes as he sobbed quietly, his dad unable to do anything but watch him sadly and try to hide his own tears.****

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Adam stood alone in the auditorium, bearing his feelings to the empty audience as he emptied his soul into the song.****

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

"I love you Mom." Adam whispered back in the hospital room, kissing the sleeping woman's cheek as he and Michael left the ward.

_**Glee!**_

"How are you guys feeling?" Mr. Schue said as they sat in the greenroom of the venue of the regional competition.

"I've just got one thing to say." Taylor said as she smoothed a crinkle out one her knee length mint green dress. The boys were wearing black shirts and dress pants with mint green shoes, braces and ties.

"And that is?" Adrianna asked with a smirk.

"LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" Taylor screamed, getting a cheer from her teammates as a knock came at the door. Adam skipped over to answer it to find Dev, suited up in full Warbler outfit, smiling down at him.

"Hey short stuff."

"Hey yourself." Adam grinned, lightly punching his (now official) boyfriend on the chest. "Shouldn't you be out watching Aural Intensity?"

"Shouldn't you?" Dev winked back, following Adam into the green room and sitting with the New Directions. Since he and Adam had become official a week ago the group had accepted him rather easily. Not including Wally, of course.

"We aren't too worried about them." Adrianna smirked.

"We will be coming out to watch you guys though." Adam said, intertwining his finger's with Dev's.

"Where's that Luke guy?" Dev asked, scanning the room.

"Smoking caught up with him." Avery said from her position on the other couch in the room. "Bronchitis, I mean. The doctor told him a few days ago he can't sing for two weeks."

"So, unfortunately, _Rhys_ is taking Luke's solo in the group number." Adam whispered.

"I take it you aren't too happy with that?" Dev asked. Before anything further could be said a three short bell notes rang throughout the room, followed by the rough crackling of someone turning on the tinny speaker.

"Two minutes to places please, Dalton Academy Warblers."

"I guess that's us." Dev said, he and Adam standing up. "Will you guys be coming to watch?"

"You bet we will, Dev." Mr. Schue smiled. "Come on guys, let's go take our seats."

"Wish me luck?" Dev asked Adam as the others filed out of the room as he held him for a few seconds.

"You'll need it against us." Adam said with a smile, leaning up to gently kiss Dev on his lips before they left.

_**Glee**_

As soon as the lights shone onto the stage the Warblers begun their a capella beats, stood in their tight formation in the centre of the stage. Adam let out a girlish squeal as the Warblers separated and Dev burst forward, microphone in hand.

_**(Bright Lights Big City/Magic from Pitch Perfect**_

_**Performed by Dev and the Warblers)**_

**Dev:**

**I've been living for the weekend but no, not any more.  
cause here comes that familiar feeling that fridays famous for  
Yeah, I'm looking for some action and it's out there somewhere  
you can feel the electricity all in the evenin air**

yeah, it may just be more of the same  
but sometimes you wanna go where everyone knows your name  
so I guess I have to wait and see  
but I'm just gonna let something brand new happen to me  
but it's alright , it's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
bright lights in the big city  
belongs to us tonight

I've got the magic in me  
every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
know everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
when I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me  
now everybody wants some crystal magic

The crowd whooped in applause as the tempo shifted between songs and Dev suddenly begun rapping with incredible skill that no one had expected.

"Well this blows our song out of the water." Hayley grumbled between Adam and Adrianna, neither of whom paid her any attention as they were two focused on the performance.****

Dev (Warblers):

**its tricks that on a tempo will blow your mind  
pick a verse, any verse ill hypnotize you with every line  
ill need a volunteer  
how about you with the eyes  
come on down to the front and sit right here and don't be shy  
so come one, come all and see the show tonight  
prepare to be astounded, no ghosts or poltergeists  
you know I'm no Pinocchio i never told lie  
they called me mister magic man  
I'm floating cloud nine**

I've got the magic in me  
(I've got the magic baby)  
every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
(turns to gold)  
now everybody knows I've got the magic  
magic magic magic  
(So clap your hands, c'mon)  
magic magic magic  
(So clap your hands, c'mon)  
magic magic magic  
(everybody clap your hands, c'mon. so clap your hands, c'mon)  
aaaahhhooooooooo  
(everybody clap your hands)  
I've got the magic in me

The crowd erupted into applause as the Warblers paused for a few seconds between songs. The pause soon ended as they began to pick up a beat and once again Dev took lead vocals.

_**(Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha**_

_**Performed by the Warblers)**_

**Dev:**

**Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall**

What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice  
Momma's telling me I should think twice  
But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis  
My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgments gettin' kinda hazy  
My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head

What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I got a question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug?  
Your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Hey, hey, so  
You love, your love your love, is my drug

The Warblers came together after bouncing all around the stage in their high performance routine and ended by bowing to the audience, who had once again swelled into a standing ovation, Adam possibly screaming the loudest.

_**Glee!**_

"You ready?" Hayley asked as she approached Adam. Their duet would be first, followed by a solo for Adrianna and then the group number.

"Girl, please." Adam winked. "I am, however, worried about him." He nodded to Rhys, who was stood with Vince, Courtney, Justin, Charlotte and Cody. The six of them would be taking lead vocals on the group number and were warming up together. "I don't know if he's gonna be able to handle the song. I convinced Trey to offer to switch with him but, I'll give him one thing, he's determined."

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine." Hayley said with a smile. "The Warblers were good but they're nothing on us and Aural Intensity aren't even worth discussing."

"It's time guys." Jesse said as he and Mr. Schue approached them. The pair darted out onto the stage behind the closed curtain. Adam was sat on a stool with a microphone stand in front of him at the far left of the stage while Hayley was stood in the middle holding her microphone. The curtain lifted as the music began.

_**(Both Of Us by B.O.B and Taylor Swift**_

_**Performed by Hayley and Adam)**_

A spot light descended on Adam on his stool as he sang the opening chorus, smiling out at the audience and swaying gently.

__**Adam:  
I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us**

The stage lights burst on as Hayley strutted forward while she rapped the chorus, Adam grinning on his stool and getting the audience to clap to the beat.****

Hayley:  
Uh, ever thought about losing it  
When your money's all gone and you lose your whip  
You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent  
And the grass so green on the other side  
Make a girl wanna run straight through the fence  
Open up the fridge 'bout twenty times  
But still can't find no food in it  
That's foolishness  
And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look.  
And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost.  
Does it even really matter?  
Cause if life is an uphill battle  
We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder  
In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle  
Why so shallow? I'm just asking  
What's the pattern to the madness  
Everybody ain't a number one draft pick  
Most of us ain't Hollywood actors

Adam wasn't having enough fun on his stool so he quickly stood up, unscrewing his microphone and ran to Hayley's side, joining in her rapping the next part.****

Both:

**But if it's all for one, and one for all  
Then maybe one day, we all can ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
Sincerely yours, from one of y'all**

Hayley moved away as Adam took the centre stage to sing the chorus and encouraged the audience to join him. Once Dev stood up and sang along many other audience members joined in.****

Adam:  
I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us

Hayley came forward again and picked up her verse while Adam threw his arm around her shoulder and pumped his fist in the air, doing a little freestyle dancing that really got the audience going as Hayley threw herself into the performance.****

Hayley:  
I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle  
You just wanna live, but everything so low  
That you could drown in a puddle  
That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up  
For all the times no one's ever spoke for us  
To every single time that they play this song  
You can say that that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us  
When the tides get too high  
And the sea up underneath get so deep  
And you feel like you're just another person  
Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds  
Uh, because we've both been there, yeah, both of us  
But we still stand tall with our shoulders up  
And even though we always against the odds  
These are the things that've molded us  
And if life hadn't chosen us  
Sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up  
Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint  
Than build it from the ground up, hey

Both:

**But if it's all for one, and one for all  
Then maybe one day, we all can ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
From the New Directions, to all of y'all**

As Adam moved into the final chorus the entire audience was on its feet, dancing, clapping and singing along as Hayley grabbed his hand and span him under her arm, both thoroughly enjoying their performance and unable to control their grins as Adam closed the song.****

Adam:  
I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Oh, oh

The pair bowed to their applauding audience as they made their way backstage, Adam slapping Adrianna, who was waiting in the wings, on the butt as he passed and Hayley sharing a gentle kiss with her girlfriend as she made her way out for her solo. The stool Adam had been removed from the stage and his microphone stand was placed in the centre of the stage. Adrianna took her position behind it, looking out at the crowd as the music began.

_**(Set Fire To The Rain by Adele**_

_**Performed by Adrianna)**_

**Adrianna:**

**I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**

My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing is better

'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play  
You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you.  


The audience were so mesmerized by Adrianna's voice that it took them a second to realise the entire New Directions group had moved to stand in a line behind the singer, gently harmonising with her.

**I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**

I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!

Oh noooo  
Let it burn, oh  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

A stage hand quickly removed the microphone stand and fitted Adrianna's dress with a microphone, the music to the next song starting as soon as he left the stage.

_**(Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls**_

_**Performed by New Directions)**_

The high energy music started as the group danced together and Justin moved through them, spinning Charlotte under his arm as he sang. The audience immediately got into the beat and begun clapping and dancing in their seats.

**Justin (New Directions):**

**Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit-and-run  
And I still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue)  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurt  
But girl in case you haven't heard**

Justin and Charlotte with New Directions:

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over**

Justin and Charlotte high-fived Vince and Courtney as the couples passed each other in the dancing group and Vince and Courtney took on the vocals.****

Vince and Courtney:

**Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning round a rollercoaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl you make me such a lush**

Courtney and New Directions:

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye**

Next came Rhys' small solo segment. Unfortunately, as Rhys begun to sing, his voice was sharp and almost caused Adam to fall when he turned in surprise. The look on the judges face said a lot too as Will sighed backstage and Jesse looked ready to bite through steel.

**Rhys:**

**Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over**

Justin and New Directions:

**All the time I wasted on you  
All the stuff you put me through  
Checking into rehab cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now I'm sober**

As Adam was dancing with Hayley he looked out into the audience, looking for his dad, but was much happier with what he saw. His father and mother were stood in the audience dancing with everyone else, cheering and waving to their son. He waved quickly and was unable to stop grinning from ear to ear.****

Justin and Vince with New Directions:

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over**

Now it's over  
Still taste it on my tongue  
Now It's over...

_**Glee**_

The greenroom allocated to the New Directions was full of screaming, angry teenagers. Adrianna had to be physically restrained by Hayley, Trey and Jesse from attacking Rhys. Before the chaos could get worse the choirs were asked to return to the stage for the results. The New Directions were stood on the far left, Warblers in the middle and Aural Intensity to the far right. Adam shared a thumbs up with Dev as one of the judges walked out onto the stage with the trophy. He pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket and opened it, pulling out the piece of paper with the names of the winner.

"The results of this year's mid-west regional competition is a tie. The New Directions _and_ the Warblers will be going to nationals is New York this year!" Both choirs cheered with the audience but Adam's world suddenly went very silent. As if in slow motion he watched his mother begin to stand up to applaud with the rest of the audience, only for her eyes to flutter shut and her body begin to lurch backwards until it hit the ground.

"_MOM!"_

_**Glee**_

"Adam wait!" Mr. Schue cried, chasing Adam through the hospital hallway. It had taken most of the New Directions and Dev to hold Adam back at the competition venue after his mother had fallen due to a sudden brain haemorrhage. The ambulance had only allowed once person to go so Mr. Schue promised Adam's father, Michael Lopez, that he would leave Jesse with Adam at the hospital then drop the rest of the kids off at home with the bus they had rented but the group refused, Dev included. This left the New Directions, Jesse and Dev sat in the waiting room of the Lima Hospital. Adam had run off as soon as he managed to get a nurse to tell him what ward his mother was on and Will had taken chase. He finally caught up with Adam and wrapped his arms under Adam's, picking him up in an attempt to hold him.

"N-no!" Adam screamed, tears running down his face as he angrily kicked at Will's legs and flailed his arms. "Let me go Mr. Schue, let me go! _Get off!"_ with strength Will didn't know the small teenager possessed Adam managed to kick him in the leg hard enough for Will to let go and push him to the floor before continuing to run through the hallway. After running for what felt like forever Adam finally burst through the door of the ward where his mother was. She looked like she was sleeping, laid peacefully in a bed with so many machines hooked up to her and his father sat beside her.

"Adam, sit down." Michael said gently.

"I-I don't want to." Adam breathed shakily, not moving from the doorway. He suddenly didn't want to be here.

"Sit down, son." Michael said more firmly. Adam's brain seemed to shut down as his body went on auto pilot, moving to the chair next to Michael. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

"No." Adam sobbed, leaning against his dad's arm. "Daddy, no."

"Oh, baby I know." Michael's breath hitched as he held his son, kissing his head and allowing his own tears to fall. They stayed that way for hours. After a while Mr. Schue came to tell Michael he was taking the other kids home but Dev refused to leave, happily bunkering down in the waiting room but by this point Adam had fallen asleep in his father's arms, his hand held tightly in his mother's.

_**Glee**_

Adam knew where he was instantly. He was in Radio City theatre where he had first seen his mother play Gladys in Bombshell. She also made her Broadway debut as Marilyn here before Adam was born. He was dressed in a totally white version of his Cheerios uniform which told him this was most definitely a dream but he didn't question it. As he turned to face the back of the stage he saw a beautifully painted crescent moon descend on wires from the rafters that made him think of Florence and the Machine's 'You've Got The Love' video. Sat in the moon was his mother, decked out in the signature white dress she wore as Marilyn and looking about twenty years younger. Her face was free of wrinkles and where there was once short, greying hair she had long, lustrous black curls.

"Hey baby." Diana said with a smile, stepping off of the moon when it touched the stage and stretching her arms out. Adam ran to her and held her as tightly as he could.

"Mommy, please don't leave me. Please!" Adam begged, feeling the tears beginning again.

"Hey now, no more of that." Diana said gently, wiping his tears. "Adam Lopez I raised you better than to be a cry baby." She whispered as she kissed his head, holding him tightly all the same. "You know as well as I do that this has been coming for a while. What I didn't tell you or daddy is that a few weeks ago the doctor told me I didn't have long anyway and I wanted to surprise you by coming to see you perform." She held Adam at arm's length to look him in the eyes. "You were wonderful baby. Absolutely amazing. You're gonna fill theatres like this one on day."

"You really think?" Adam sniffed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh I know, and I'll be sat watching. Whether it's from above or below is yet to be seen." Diana grinned, getting both of them to chuckle. "Now, it's time to grant a dead woman's wish."

"What do you mean, Mommy?" Adam asked confusedly as his mother held his hand, leading him to the very edge of the stage.

"We're going to sing of course. I'll be Gladys and you be Marilyn." She laughed at Adam's expression. "You really think I didn't hear you running around in my heels pretending to be her when you were little?"

_**(Hang the Moon from Smash/Bombshell**_

_**Performed by Diana and Adam)**_

**Diana:**

**If our lives were a movie  
I'd know what to do  
I'd write every scene with my heart  
An archaeal picture that stars me and you  
And this time I'd learn my part**

I'd paint you some scenery  
We'd sing, and we'd dance  
From morning till late afternoon  
And when that scene is done  
Then I'd paint down the sun  
And for you darling, I'll hang the moon

We'd wake up to sunshine  
Like lights on a set  
You'd reach out and there'd be my hand  
All day there'd be music, a perfect duet  
That flows from the white baby grand

At night when you're frightened  
I'll play you to sleep  
That melody from Clair de Lune  
And to fill up the sky as the clouds, I would fly  
And for you darling, I'll hang the moon

Hang the moon forever  
So you'd never fear the darkness  
The darkness I've known  
Moon protect this baby boy  
So that he'll never be alone  
Never alone

If our lives were a movie  
Then you'd be the star  
Cause now I know the role I should play  
To applaud all you do  
All the things that you are  
And just be there on opening day

I know in the past  
That the lines were all wrong  
And the music was never in tune  
But the wish that I make is for just one more take  
Because then darling I'll hang the moon

Diana and Adam:

**I'll hang the moon above you  
So that you'll never fear the darkness  
The darkness of night  
Then you'll know I love you  
Each time that you feel the light  
Feel the light**

Diana:

**If our lives were a movie  
Then I'd cut away  
All the moments when I wasn't there **

**Adam:**

**The scenes that are happy  
Are all that will stay  
The rest will dissolve into air**

Diana and Adam:

**As the final reel ends  
We might both shed a tear **

**Diana:**

**For the ending is coming out soon  
But when the screen fades to black  
We can smile and look back  
And for you darling I'll hang the moon**

"I love you so much darling. Never forget that." Diana whispered as the music began to fade, kissing Adam on the cheek and moving towards the crescent moon.

"Mom, please." Adam's voice cracked on his words. "I love you too Mommy." He said. She smiled back at him as she sat on the moon and it began to reel upwards. Just before it was out of sight completely she blew her son a kiss and the world began to fade around the edges.

_**Glee**_

Adam's eyes fluttered open to find himself in the hospital room. His dad was gone and Dev was sat in his seat, his Warbler blazer on his lap. His mother was still on the bed, still dead and still holding his hand.

"Hey." Dev said weakly.

"Where's Dad?" Adam asked.

"He went to get us some coffee. Look baby, I know you don't want to leave her but you've been here for hours. Do you want to maybe-?"

"Coffee sounds great." Adam whispered, gently letting go of his mother's hand and standing up. Dev stood up next to him and made for the door but Adam stopped him, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a gentle kiss. "Thank you. Can you just leave me for one second?"

"Sure, I'll be right outside." Dev replied with a gentle smile, kissing Adam's nose before leaving the room. Adam moved back to his mother's side, leaning down and kissing her forehead and gently brushing her hair with his hand. He walked to the door but before he opened it he turned to face her on more time.

"Night Mommy." He said, his voice hoarse with lack of use. "I love you." And with that Adam left the room, turning the light off and closing the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 14

The church in the Lima cemetery was over crowded and clammy on the early spring morning of Diana Lopez' funeral. The pews were full of family and friends, including the current New Directions and four alumni, Kurt and Santana, both of whom came to mourn their aunt, and Blaine and Brittany, who came to support their partners. Michael Lopez had just given a tearful speech to the friends and family gathered and said his farewells to his wife, having to be escorted back to his seat by Burt Hummel and Maribel Lopez and now it was Adam's turn. The boy stood in front of his mother's open casket, staring at her peaceful face with his back to the rest of the funeral.

"Come on, Adam. Don't choke." Kurt whispered as Adam turned to face them, tears streaming down his face.

"My mother was a lot of things." He said, his voice shaky. "Something's I loved her for, like being an amazing singer and dancer." Adam wiped a tear from his eye before smiling. "Other things I hated her for, like being a better singer and dancer than me." This got a laugh from the funeral.

"Come on baby, you can do it." Dev mumbled from his position in between Adrianna and Vince.

"One thing Mom and I had in common was our love of music." Adam continued. "The only way I can say goodbye to her is by singing to her."

_**(Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars**_

_**Performed a capella by Adam and Santana.)**_

**Adam:**

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"**

Adam's voice hitched in his throat as he begun to sob uncontrollably. The entire church was blanketed in silence as the teenager cried in front of them, no one knowing what quite to do. Just as Dev and Michael were about to go to comfort him Santana stood up, her clear voice ringing through the building.

**Santana:**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

Adam looked to see his cousin making her way up to the front of the church. When she got there she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and held him out to face everyone as they sang together.****

Adam and Santana:

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

Adam:

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone**

Adam and Santana:

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

Santana (Adam):

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)**

Adam:

**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...**

_**Glee!**_

"Thank you for coming guys." Michael said to Santana and Kurt at the wake. "Santana, thank you for helping him up there. I don't think he could've held it together otherwise."

"No worries Uncle Michael." Santana said, pulling him into hug. "I know how much you both loved Aunt Diana. I was gonna come home for a while anyway, my character is in a coma for the next three episodes on the soap."

"Yeah, and I finished almost all of my work at NYADA for the year so I'm not missing much by coming home." Kurt added. "You couldn't keep Blaine and Brittany away when they heard either."

"It's nice to know how much you kids loved your aunt." Michael said, smiling despite his red eyes and the hitch in his voice. "Excuse me guys, I really need to make my rounds. Could you keep your eye on him?" he nodded towards his son, who was stood at the buffet table with Dev, Adrianna and Hayley.

"No worries Tio." Santana nodded, she and Kurt walking over to their cousin, leaving Brittany and Blaine to talk to Mr. Schue.

"Hey, now it's a party." Adam slurred as he saw his cousins approaching.

"You stink, primo." Santana said matter-of-factly.

"Has he been drinking?" Kurt asked the others, his bitch-glare matching Santana's.

"I'm sorry, we tried to stop him." Adrianna said quietly. Even the lead diva of New Directions felt shivers running along her spine when faced with two of the biggest bitches in New York.

"Baby, please, come and get some coffee with me?" Dev said, half hugging, half holding up his boyfriend.

"Coffee? Nooooooo" Adam said with a grin, planting a sloppy kiss on Dev's cheek. "This isss a partaaay!" he pulled out a silver hipflask from his jacket pocket and took a long pull.

"This is how you honour your mother's memory?" Santana asked, her voice low and dangerous as she snatched it away. "You're disgracing yourself, your friends and your family! Get a grip!"

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Adam growled, making to grab the flask but Santana pulled it away. "It's not your mom that died!"

"No but she _was_ our aunt, Adam!" Kurt said. "We're all grieving too but you don't see anyone else trying to drown themselves in a bottle!"

"Why don't you two just run away back to New York?" Adam glared. "No one wants McKinley's washed up has-beens here anyway!"

"Adam." Dev said gently. "Please, baby."

"No, fuck this." Adam said, pushing his boyfriend away as he stormed out of the room. Dev went to catch up to him but Santana grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Leave it, Dev. He'll come around when he sobers up."

_**Glee**_

"They're all staring at me." Adam whispered to Adrianna as they walked through the hallways of McKinley the following Monday.

"Just ignore them." She said back, interlocking their fingers and squeezing his hand. That was when they almost bumped into Rhys. "Oh, sorry."

"Watch where you're going fags." He growled.

"What?" Adam asked, turning on the guy. "You wanna say that again? Because last time I checked you almost lost us regionals with your flat voice and dancing ability of an overweight Eskimo!"

"I said 'watch where you're going fags'." Rhys repeated, smirking as he pushed past the two.

"Oh hell no." Adam snarled, pushing away from Adrianna and leaping on the taller boy, dragging him down to the floor and straddling his chest, raining punches on his face.

"Adam get off of him!" Adrianna shrieked as a crowd begun to gather. Luke and Trey pushed their way through and tried to grab the small Cheerio to pull him off. After receiving a few kicks and punches themselves the two boys managed to pull him off as Coach Sue turned the corner, ordering them to take the screaming boy to her office.

"The hell was that?" Hayley asked as she and Vince jogged up to Adrianna and Rhys.

"That psycho little faggot attacked me!" Rhys glared. His reply was a punch to his already sore jaw from Hayley.

"Been wanting to do that for a while." The lesbian snickered.

"You're just lucky you got there before I did." Vince added.

"Consider yourself disinvited from glee club you Bible humping bigoted pig!" Adrianna added before leading her friends away.

_**Glee**_

"As I'm sure you guys know," Mr. Schue said as he paced the choir room, Jesse sat at the piano and the glee kids sat in their usually seats, "Adam has been suspended from school for the week due to his attack on Rhys, which, in turn, has caused Rhys to drop out of glee club."

"Good." Cody piped up. "No one liked him anyway! He almost lost us regionals!"

"He didn't-"

"Bullshit!" Adrianna cut Mr. Schue off. "It was intentional and you know it! He hated us from the word go and wanted to sabotage us!"

"Adrianna!" Mr. Schue shot back. "I will not have that kind of talk in here."

"Look, opinions are irrelevant here." Jesse said, standing up and speaking before Adrianna had a chance to retort and get herself into trouble. "The fact of the matter is we've lost a member now."

"We still have thirteen members." Avery said haughtily. "We'd do better without Teen Jesus 2.0."

"Prinicpal Figgins is pushing for me to have Adam removed from glee due to his attack on Rhys." Mr. Schue said. "Sue and I are fighting it best we can but it will be discussed when Adam returns next week."

"In the mean time we need to start working on ideas for our nationals set list." Jesse added. "We want you guys to go away this week and start compiling ideas. There theme is that we have to perform a set list from one genre and Mr. Schue and I decided that our best choice to really surprise the judges is to perform rock songs."

"Awesome!" Trey said, pumping his fist in the air as Vince and Wally high-fived.

"Obviously we can't start a concrete set list until Adam and Luke both return to us next week." Mr. Schuster said. "However, you guys are free to cook up ideas. We'd like to feature a duet, solo and finish with an epic group number."

"Mr. Schue, if you don't mind?" Adrianna said, standing and turning to face the rest of the club. "I think one of the couples in the room should take the duet and perform a mash-up. That'll really catch the judges' eye."

"Let me guess, you and Hayley?" Charlotte snorted.

"Actually I was thinking you and Justin. You're voices go so well together." Adrianna said, her hands on her hip. Charlotte's jaw dropped to the floor as Justin grinned.

"We have our marching orders guys, let's move!" Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands together as the bell rang.

_**Glee**_

"Hey." Courtney said, sitting down next to Vince on the bleachers. "What are you doing out here all alone?" she asked, wrapping her arm around his and resting her head on his shoulders.

"Watching them." Vince said, nodding to the baseball team running drills on the field.

"You miss it, don't you?" Courtney asked softly.

"Every day." Vince replied. "Before, before this" he said, waving his prosthetic arm "I was the big baseball stud. I had a letterman jacket, everyone loved me. Then because of one stupid driver I lost everything. Before glee I had nothing, I was nothing."

"That's not true now though." Courtney said. "We're going to nationals this year, you're one of our main male singers and you've got me."

"I know." Vince said with a smile, kissing her head. "Still, it's my passion, Court. I'd just love to get back out there again."

"Did they ever actually tell you that you couldn't play?" Courtney asked, sitting up straight and looking her boyfriend in the eye.

"Well, no, but."

"But nothing." Courtney said firmly. "Try out! Please, for me?"

"Only if you're my cheerleader." Vince grinned, leaning down to kiss her.

"Does this mean I have to tackle Avery and steal her uniform?" Courtney laughed.

_**Glee**_

"Why did you want us to come out here, Courtney?" Will asked from the bleachers that he and the glee kids were sat in. Courtney was stood on the baseball field, her hands on her hips and some carefully arranged speakers deposited around the field.

"Because we have a new member of the baseball team in our midst." She said, smiling at Vince. "The boys on the baseball team are so much nicer than the football guys and the puckheads so they agreed to help me celebrate the boy that's gonna win this school two national championships this year."

"So, what do you have prepared for us?" Jesse asked with a grin.

"This." Courtney smirked. "Hit it!"

_**(The National Pastime from Smash/Bombshell**_

_**Performed by Courtney and the baseball team)**_

As the music started the boys from the baseball team ran out and begun to dance around Courtney.

**Courtney (Baseball team):**

**Fellas! (Yeah?)  
Fellas! (Is it?)  
Hey, team! (Off the benches, it's Courtney!)**

Courtney pushed her way out of the crowd, half-running up to Vince and sitting on his lap.****

I just got a date (She just got a date!)  
With baseball's Joltin' Vince! (That lucky so-and-so!)  
So run me 'round the bases,  
Put me through my paces,  
And teach me all the things a slugger's lover  
Should know!

She got up from Vince and ran back on to the pitch, pointing at the different points as the boys demonstrated their baseball skills****

What's that there? (That's the pitcher's mound!)  
Have you ever seen a shape that is so perfectly round?  
(Batter up!) Play ball!  
(You better give it your all!)  
'Cause all men like to play at  
The national pastime.

Who's that man? (That's the first base coach!)  
Have you noticed that he signals every time I approach?  
(Kill the ump!) Throw him out!  
(Because there isn't a doubt..)  
That all men like to play at  
The national pastime!

The glee club couldn't help themselves, running out to the pitch and dancing with the baseball team, the girls dancing around Courtney.****

When I was just a little girl,  
I liked being dainty and purty.  
But now that I'm giving sports a whirl,  
I find I kinda like to get dirty!  
(Yeah!)

Vince pulled Courtney out and began to dance with her, swinging her under his good arm as Mr. Schue and Jesse laughed and clapped to the performance.****

(Baby, what's that there?) That's the team bullpen,  
And I like the odds I'm seeing: no girls, all men!  
(Hit the deck, look alive!  
Beware the lady's line drive!)  
Because my skill and my passion'll  
Elevate the national...

Peanuts!  
Hot Dogs! Crackerjack!  
I don't care, I don't care if I ever get back!  
(When the season's over, the play won't end...)  
'Cause a baseball diamond is a girl's best friend!

Yes, my style and my fashion'll  
Elevate the national  
Pastime!

_**Glee!**_

"I can't believe you!" Adrianna exploded at Hayley as she threw the other girls phone on the ground.

"What the hell, Adrianna?!" Hayley hissed.

"You're texting the soloist from Aural Intensity and you ask _me_ that?!" Adrianna shrieked.

"You really think I'm cheating on you with her?" Hayley laughed.

"Don't you laugh at me Hayley O'Conners!" Adrianna growled, pointing her finger in Hayley's face. "How could you do this to me, now of all times?"

"I'm not doing anything to you!" Hayley said, pushing past Adrianna and walking away from the gathering crowd.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Adrianna wailed, grabbing Hayley's shoulder and pulling her around.

"Get out of my face!" Hayley yelled, pushing her girlfriend off of her and running away, leaving Adrianna leaning against the lockers with tears in her eyes. Hayley eventually found herself, of all places, sat on the stage in the auditorium mindlessly strumming her guitar. She truly wasn't doing anything other than talking to the girl in Aural Intensity but she could sort of see Adrianna's reasoning. The girl was well known to be a lesbian and was exceptionally good looking.

"Hey, you ok?" a timid voice asked from the audience. Hayley looked past the blindingly bright lights to see a Cheerio uniform walking towards her.

"Cody?" Hayley asked, recognising the girl as she climbed up onto the stage.

"One and only." Cody said, sitting down with her legs crossed next to Hayley. "How are you?"

"I'm guessing you saw mine and Ade's fight?"

"Honey, people at Carmel are talking about it." Cody laughed. "Gossip spreads fast in Lima. Probably 'cause nothing interesting ever happens."

"I can't believe she thought I was cheating on her!" Hayley sighed.

"Don't worry about Fanny Brice." Cody said, wrapping an arm around Hayley's shoulder and leaning her head against Hayley's. "You can do better than her anyway."

"Like who?" Hayley scoffed.

"Like me." Cody whispered, leaning in and pressing her lips to Hayley's. It took a few seconds for the soccer player to realise what was happening before she quickly pushed Cody away, but it was too late.

"Oh my God, can you not keep it in your pants?!" Adrianna growled as she walked out from the wings.

"Adrianna, I swear it's not what it looks like!" Hayley said, pushing Cody away and standing up.

"Get away from me." Adrianna growled. "Me and Raven Symone are going to have a chat."

"But, Ade." Hayley whimpered.

"Hayley I swear if you don't leave I don't know what I'll do." Adrianna snarled, causing Hayley to scamper away.

"What, are you gonna hit me?" Cody asked, standing to her feet.

"Touch my girlfriend again and I'll do so much worse." Adrianna snarled.

"It's not my fault you can't hold on to your girl." Cody smirked. "Hayley is beautiful and amazing and deserves to be so much more than just your backing dancer!"

"How dare you?!" Adrianna asked, her voice low and threatening. "Leave her alone, she's mine!"

"No, she's mine!" Cody replied.

_**(Make No Mistake She's Mine by Barbara Streisand and Kim Carnes**_

_**Performed by Adrianna and Cody.)**_

**Adrianna:  
Don't call her up anymore  
'Cause I don't wanna hear your voice  
I don't wanna see your face  
Answer her door  
Make no mistake  
She's mine, she's mine, she's mine**

Cody:  
She only knows how I feel  
I only know what she's like

Both:  
When she needs me  
Oh, how she needs me  
Deep in the night, make no mistake  
She's mine, she's mine, she's mine

Don't get too close when you dance  
'Cause I don't wanna hear from my friends  
You were out on the town

Adrianna (Cody):  
There in her arms (There in her arms)  
There in her arms (There in her arms)  
Don't include her in your dreams

Cody:  
I wanna be in her dreams

Adrianna:  
'Cause I don't wanna close my eyes

Cody:  
Close my eyes

Both:  
I don't wanna know where she goes

Adrianna (Cody):  
Each night when she leaves (When she leaves)

Both:  
Make no mistake  
She's mine,

Cody:  
She's mine,

Adrianna:  
She's mine

Cody:  
She's mine

Adrianna:  
Don't call her up anymore

Both:  
Don't call her up anymore

"Leave us alone, you little bitch." Adrianna said, panting as the music died.

"We'll see who wins, Yentil." Cody said, pushing past the other girl as she left the stage.

_**Glee**_

Will, Jesse and Lorie, the Warbler's director, were sat in a bar in Akron that Wednesday evening. The three of them had actually become fast friends since the New Directions/Warbler smack down before regionals.

"So, how did you end up director of the Warblers anyway?" Jesse asked as he finished his second drink.

"I've always been very invested in music." Lorie replied, sipping her cocktail. "In college I was part of a national champion a cappella group. When I graduated I spent a few years writing music in New York with a friend of mine and trying to get a show we wrote produced but it never happened so I turned to teaching literature. I'm an English teacher at Dalton but as soon as I heard they had an a cappella show choir that didn't have a director I couldn't say no. What about you two?"

"I was part of Vocal Adrenaline in high school, and very briefly New Directions, before I graduated." Jesse said. "I dropped out of college and directed Vocal Adrenaline a few years ago, then I directed the Troubletones this year until we lost at sectionals and decided to help Will with New Directions."

"I was in the McKinley show choir back in my day." Will said with a smile. "About six years ago there was an incident with the show choir director forcing him to leave the school and I took over from him."

"Will Schuester? _Jesse St. James?!"_ a voice rang across the bar. The three teachers turned to see none other than Shelby Corcoran walking towards them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my God, Shelby!" Will beamed as he and Jesse hugged her.

"Who's this?" Lorie asked with a smile.

"This is Shelby Corcoran." Jesse explained. "She was my coach in Vocal Adrenaline and my predecessor in the Troubletones. Shelby, this is Lorie Schnipper, coach of the Warblers."

"Pleasure to meet you." Shelby said with a smile, shaking Lorie's hand. "So, will you three be joining me on the karaoke?"

"Any chance to blow these two out of the water." Jesse smirked.

"That sounds fun, what shall we sing?" Lorie asked.

"Oh, there's only one song." Shelby winked, darting over to the man in charge of the music, grabbing the microphones and stepping on to the small stage as the music began.

_**(Changes by David Bowie**_

_**Performed by Will, Shelby, Jesse and Lorie)**_

**Shelby:**

**I still don't know what I was waiting for  
And my time was running wild  
A million dead-end streets  
Every time I thought I'd got it made  
It seemed the taste  
was not so sweet  
So I turned myself to face me  
But I've never caught a glimpse  
Of how the others must see the faker  
I'm much too fast to take that test**

The other three quickly made their way on to the stage, grabbing their own microphones and joining in with the chorus.****

Will and Jesse (Shelby and Lorie):

**Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the stranger)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don't want to be a richer man  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the stranger)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time**

Jesse:

**I watch the ripples change their size  
But never leave the stream  
Of warm impermanence and  
So the days float through my eyes  
But still the days seem the same  
And these children that you spit on  
As they try to change their worlds  
Are immune to your consultations  
They're quite aware  
of what they're going through**

Lorie and Shelby (Will and Jesse):

**Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the stranger)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don't tell them to grow up and out of it  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the stranger)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Where's your shame  
You've left us up to our necks in it  
Time may change me  
But you can't trace time**

Will: Strange fascination, fascinating me  
Changes are taking the pace  
I'm going through

Jesse (Will, Shelby and Lorie):

**Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the stranger)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Oh, look out you rock 'n rollers  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the stranger)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Pretty soon you're gonna get  
a little older  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time  
I said that time may change me  
But I can't trace time**

**AN: Sorry this took so long guys, and the ending is a little crappy, but I wanted to update it as I was getting extreme writers block with this. Next chapter should hopefully be up soon!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I own NOTHING.**

Adam was sat in the auditorium, as per his summons from Mr. Schue, and was currently sat between his two teachers as the rest of the glee club, minus Luke who still hadn't returned, began their performance.

_**(Say by John Mayer (Glee cast version)**_

_**Performed by the New Directions (Minus Luke and Adam))**_

**Vince:  
Take all of your wasted honour  
Every little past frustration  
Take all of your so called problems  
Better put 'em in quotations**

Vince with Adrianna:  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Wally with Vince:  
Walkin' like a one man army  
Fightin' with the shadows in your head  
Livin' up the same old moment

Wally:  
Knowin' you'd be better off instead  
If you could only

Vince with Adrianna  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Adrianna and Avery:  
Have no fear for givin' in  
Have no fear for giving over

Trey and Taylor:  
You better know that in the end  
It's better to say too much  
Than never to say what you need to say again

Vince:  
Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken

Vince and Wally:  
Even as the eyes are closin'  
Do it with a heart wide open

Adrianna with Vince:  
Wide heart!

Adrianna with Vince and New Directions:  
Say what you need to say

Vince:  
Say what you need to say

Vince and Adrianna:  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say (Wally: Say what you need to say)  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to  
Say what you need to

Vince and Adrianna (New Directions):  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)

Vince with New Directions:  
Say what you need to say

"That was really sweet guys." Adam said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I don't think it's quite right for nationals though. Why did you want me to watch it?"

"It's not for the competition Adam." Hayley said gently.

"That's the last thing on our mind dude." Vince said.

"Yeah, Adam." Adrianna added. "We just want you to know now that you're back in school we're all here for you and I know that song was one of your favourites so we wanted to sing it to you."

"That's sweet guys but I have to go and talk to Coach Sue. I'll see you all at the next practice." Adam said quickly, getting up and almost running from the auditorium.

_**Glee**_

"Gaypez." Sue said, turning around in her chair to face Adam, who was sat next to Kitty on the opposite side of Sue's desk. "I assume you're wondering why I called you here with Kitty."

"Actually, Coach Sue, I had something to tell you myself." Adam said.

"The reason is," Sue said, ignoring him complete "Kitty will be replacing you as the vocalist for nationals this weekend due to your outburst last week."

"That's fine because I'm quitting Cheerios." Adam blurted.

"Excuse me?!" Sue growled. "You glee kids! You think you can just come and go as you please from my squad! You can only leave if you die or if I kill you!"

"I'm afraid I'm unable to dedicate my time to the squad anymore." Adam said firmly. "I don't have the energy to split between my studies, Cheerios and glee so I've decided to leave both groups."

"Do Schuester and his sex clone know of this?" Sue asked, her rage evident.

"Not yet, but they will before the end of the week." Adam said quietly.

"I want that uniform returned tomorrow, Daphne. Now get out of my office!" Sue roared. Adam quickly got up and made his way out.

"If he quits glee that leaves them without a captain as well!" Kitty said excitedly.

"They still have enough members to compete at nationals, Kitty." Sue said absentmindedly. She then turned to look at the freshman. "Why does that interest you? You should know I haven't been in the glee club destroying business for a while now."

"Just making an observation coach." Kitty said quickly.

"Is there something I should know, Kitty?" Sue asked, her voice dangerously low. "Perhaps something to do with the brief appearance of the one other member of the God Squad in that wretched hive of scum and villainy?"

"The truth is, coach, it was my plan to remove their gay captains." Kitty said, suddenly feeling the need to come clean. "I had Rhys attempt to throw their regional competition so Mr. Schue would remove Adam and Adrianna from their captaincy and someone else could take over."

"And that someone else would be you, correct?"

"Yes, Coach Sylvester." Kitty nodded. "I found it abhorrent that one of our championship teams would be represented on the national stage by a fairy and a dyke. They need a proper leader!"

"I will hear no more of this talk Kitty." Sue snarled. "Now you listen here, young lady. I don't need you to take the vocals for the championship this weekend. Avery and Cody could easily handle it themselves, and if worst came to worst there's that Scarlett girl who was in the Troubletones. I chose you because you remind me of a young, slightly less attractive and fatter Sue Sylvester who I was hoping to be the captain after Adam graduates next year. Clearly I was wrong. As of now you are demoted to the bottom of the pyramid and Scarlett will be taking your place on the vocal team."

"B-but, Coach Sylvester!" Kitty begged.

"Get out of my sight, now!" Sue hissed, sending the sobbing girl darting out of the room.

_**Glee**_

"I have some unfortunate news everyone." Mr. Schue said, he and Jesse stood in front of the eleven remaining members of the glee club.

"Please don't tell me the theme for nationals has changed to 'Golden Oldies'." Avery sighed, getting a few laughs from the glee club. It didn't change the fact that the mood in the room was tense. Adrianna and Cody were glaring daggers at each other, Hayley sat awkwardly in the middle. Luke was yet to return and Adam hadn't even turned up.

"Worse, in fact." Jesse said. "Adam came to Mr. Schuester and myself today and told us that effective immediately he is resigning from both the New Directions and the Cheerios."

The room exploded.

"What? Why?!" Adrianna shrieked.

"We have cheer nationals in like four days! How are we supposed to cover his part?!" Cody asked.

"How are we supposed to take glee nationals without our original captain?" Hayley yelled, getting a look from Adrianna.

"Enough!" Mr. Schue bellowed, silencing everyone. "Adam's decision to leave the groups was so that he could focus the rest of the year on his academics which have been dropping since his mother's death, which I believe to be a very mature choice and we should all be proud of him. I'm sure he'll return to us in September."

"In the mean time Adrianna will take over full captaincy of the glee club." Jesse added. "Vince, Mr. Schue and I both agree that you will be our new male lead." Vince looked a little shocked as Adrianna patted him on the shoulder and Courtney gave him an excited kiss on the cheek. "The challenge for nationals this year is , as I'm sure you remember, the opposite of regionals. We have to perform an entire set list dedicated to one particular genre."

"And to introduce our rock genre," Mr. Schue said with a smile "I think there's no one better than our very own Luke Miles!" the glee club burst into applause and cheers as Luke jogged into the room, grinning as the music began.

_**(Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance**_

_**Performed by Luke and Adam)**_

**Luke:**

**When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.**

Luke grabbed a microphone stand and pulled it into the middle of the room, winking at his friends as they clapped and tapped their feet to the song.

**He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."**

Adam was sat under the bleachers with a bunch of the school Goths, taking a deep toke on the joint being passed around and feeling the song being played on one of their phones welling up within him.****

Adam:

**When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"**

Back in the choir room the beat had picked up and Luke was shaking his head as he sang into the microphone, pouring his energy into the song as Avery ran up and begun to dance at his side, throwing herself around in ways the others didn't even know she could.

**Luke:**

**Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know.**

Both:

**We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it.**

Adam was half in a stoned fantasy as he saw himself stand up and move around the group, singing his heart out.****

Adam:

**A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call**

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches

In the choir room everyone was out of their seats moshing along to Luke's song with the exception of Adrianna.****

Luke and New Directions:

**On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all**

Adam:

**Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! don't! care!**

Both: 

**We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on**

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

"Luke, as glad as I am to see you back and as impressive and high energy as that was." Adrianna said, joining in the applause as Avery kissed her boyfriend. "I think we need to tone the rock element down a little for nationals."

"I agree Adrianna." Mr. Schuester said. "We already agreed on the format for the show. Charlotte and Justin will perform a mash-up duet, Adrianna will take Adam's planned captain solo and for the group number we'd like Adrianna and Vince to have the main leads and share smaller sections between a few more of the members."

"The catch this year is that you guys are going to build the set list completely." Jesse added. "Mr. Schue and I have veto power but other than that it is entirely down to you. Your assignment this week is to look through find songs wherever you can. Even look through back catalogues of some of the old groups performances if you want. Let's make this year's nationals one to remember!" the group cheered as the bell rang and they began to file out.

"Hey, can we talk?" Hayley asked, grabbing Adrianna's arm.

"Nope." Adrianna replied, pulling out of Hayley's grasp.

"Ade, please!" Hayley begged.

"Look, I said not now!" Adrianna said, turning and staring into her girlfriend's eyes. They glared at one another for a few seconds before Adrianna sighed and accepted defeat. "Hayley, we'll talk later, I promise. Right now I need to find my best friend and fix him, ok?"

"Can I at least kiss you?" Hayley asked, striding over to Adrianna and placing her hand on the small of the other girl's back.

"I don't know if that's-" Adrianna tried to stop her but Hayley's lips soon crashed against her own and they both melted into the kiss.

_**Glee**_

"So this is where you've been hiding out." Adrianna asked as she ducked under the bleachers to find Adam, no longer in his Cheerio uniform, sat with the Goth kids.

"Adrianna, I guess you're mad at me for not telling you I was leaving glee before I told Mr. Schue and Jesse?" Adam asked, accepting the joint that was being passed around and taking a large drag.

"I-is that weed?" Adrianna asked angrily. "What the hell are you doing Adam? Do you want to ruin your voice? Or worse yet get arrested?!"

"Piss off, Adrianna." Adam said tiredly as he took another pull from the joint before passing it on and standing up, pulling Adrianna to the far side of the bleachers. "Look, Adrianna, I know you mean well but I just need some space."

"Adam I know that, believe me I do!" Adrianna said, pulling him into a hug and squeezing him tightly. "You're my best friend and I love you but you need the glee club as much as we need you! Don't you wanna crush Dev and the Warblers with us at nationals?"

"Adrianna, I'm sorry, I just" Adam sighed. "How do I explain this to you? My mom just died and I have no idea what I'm doing! I love my dad but he's totally fell into himself and the most important woman of my life, my idol and my anchor to the world is gone and isn't fucking coming back and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Adam screamed, falling to his knees as tears rolled down his cheek.

"A-Adam." Adrianna stuttered, dropping to her knees and hugging him.

"I just need this Adrianna." Adam rasped, standing up and moving away from her. "I need to work out what the hell I'm doing. I just need this space."

_**(I Need This by Jessie J**_

_**Performed by Adam.)**_

**Adam:**

**Stop, where am I?  
Shock, I can't cry  
Pop, I need some space**

No, this isn't me  
Go, please let me breathe  
I'll be back sooner than you know 

Adam soon found himself on the stage of the auditorium, the glee club and their two teachers watching as he poured out his heart.****

I need this space  
Just like you need air  
I need this time  
Time to clear up my mind

Wait, did you hear that?  
Hear my heart beat  
I need this feeling  
Whoa yeah, I really need this

Well, I've been blind  
I hope I'll be fine  
Don't hold me back, no

Yes, I see light  
Now, it's so bright  
Call my name, I'll be there soon

I need this space  
Just like you need air  
I need this time  
Time to clear up my mind

Wait, did you hear that?  
Hear my heart beat  
I need this feeling

Wait, did you hear that?

Hear my heart beat  
I need this feeling  
Whoa yeah, I really need this

I need this, I need this  
Really need, whoa

You know it's not personal  
Sorry if I'm hurting you  
Please don't give up on me now  
I needed this time alone  
To know I could come back home  
To breathe, breathe, breathe

I need this space  
Just like you need air  
I need this time  
Time to clear up my mind

Wait, did you hear that?  
Hear my heart beat  
I need this feeling

Wait, did you hear that?  
Hear my heart beat  
I need this feeling  
I really need this

I need this, I need this  
Whoa, whoa, yeah, oh  
I really need  
Whoa, whoa, hey, hey, I need

Really, really need  
I need, I need this, need this, need this  
I really need this

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed before running off of the stage and as far away from his friends as he could.

"Shit." Hayley whispered.

_**Glee**_

"Hey." Hayley said, knocking on the open door of Adrianna's bedroom and leaning against the door frame. The diva was sat on her bed, her legs crossed, surrounded in sheet music and CDs, her hair frazzled and her face scrunched up in stress.

"What are you doing here?" Adrianna asked quickly. "Sorry, that was rude. But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"You said we couldn't talk at school so I came here." Hayley replied with a smile, moving to sit on the opposite side of the bed. "You're mom let me in. Need some help?" She asked, picking up one of the CDs.

"Don't touch that!" Adrianna said quickly, snatching the CD out of Hayley's hand and putting it back where it was originally. "This is carefully organised chaos. Now that Adam's quit Mr. Schue and Jesse have dropped the entire captaincy on my lap and expect me to lead the charge with building a set list. Rock music isn't my thing and I'm getting really stressed out with all of this! This was always more Adam's side of leading the club, he's more mainstream with his tastes than I am."

"Just because you're the only captain doesn't mean you have to do it alone you know." Hayley said gently. "The guys are all into rock music, Luke especially. Why not ask for help?"

"And look like I can't handle it?" Adrianna snorted.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help, baby." Hayley said softly, touching Adrianna's hand.

"I'm scared Hayley." Adrianna said quietly, dropping the sheet music and staring into her own lap. "I'm scared I can't do this by myself. The last time I led a glee club by myself we lost at sectionals."

"The Troubletones hardly even count. You have eleven friends in this group willing to help and support you. In that one you sorta had Scarlett and that Maria girl." Hayley smirked. "Hey, did you hear about her? She moved to Italy!"

"Huh." Adrianna said, laying back on her bed with a sigh.

"We still need to talk baby." Hayley said quietly.

"I know." Adrianna replied. "I'm sorry for going psycho last week. That bitch just gets under my skin."

"Cody's a great girl but you know you're the only one for me." Hayley insisted, standing up and pulling Adrianna up with her. "C'mon, I want you to sing with me."

"What?"

"Don't even say no, I know you love this song." Hayley smirked, pulling the up the Hit List soundtrack on Adrianna's iTunes and starting the song.

_**(Heart Shaped Wreckage from Hit List/Smash**_

_**Performed by Hayley and Adrianna)**_

**Hayley:**

**I'm not scared to tell the truth  
I've been to hell and back, and I went with you  
Remind me what we were before  
When we said you are mine and I am yours**

Adrianna:

**I don't know much, but I know myself  
And I don't want to love anybody else  
So let's break the spell and lift the curse  
Remember when we fell for each other head first**

Hayley:

**Look at this heart shaped wreckage  
What have we done?  
We've got scars from battles nobody won  
We can start over, better  
Both of us know if we just let the broken pieces  
Let the broken pieces go**

Adrianna:

**I can't find you in the dark  
Will we get back to who we are?  
And I can't fix this on my own  
Our love is still the best thing I've ever known**

Both:

**Look at this heart shaped wreckage  
What have we done?  
We've got scars from battles nobody won  
We can start over, better  
Both of us know if we just let the broken pieces  
Let the broken pieces go**

Let the broken pieces go  
Just hold on to each other tonight, oh

Look at this heart shaped wreckage  
What have we done?  
We've got scars from battles nobody won  
We can start over, better  
Both of us know if we just let the broken pieces  
Let the broken pieces  
Let the broken pieces  
Let the broken pieces...

"Can we go back to normal? Please?" Hayley begged, wrapping her arms around Adrianna's waist as they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Yes." Adrianna rasped, attempting to blink a tear from her eye.

"I love you." Hayley whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's face. "You and only you. Forever."

"Forever." Adrianna whispered back with a smile.


End file.
